The Snow Queens Champion
by bearhow
Summary: An unknown sickness is slowly destroying Arendelle, leaving its people running out of resources. To save them, Elsa enters a tournament being held by a sorcerer promising to grant the hearts desire of those victorious. Along with her friends, Elsa travels to a new land, facing old, and new enemies to save her people. Sequel to "Hungry Moon".
1. Black

**And so begins the sequel to "Hungry Moon". If you haven't checked out that one yet you need to do so to better understand this one. **

**As usual reviews and feedback are always welcome and, but more importantly enjoy. **

**On with the show. **

**Chapter 1: Black**

_Letting her hair down was a rarity for her, unless of course she was bathing, but most of the time, Elsa's long lock would be found in its usual braid. As the wind rushed passed her She took a deep inhale of the cool Arendelle air, feeling it's calming effect fill her entire being. Freedom in its purest form. _

_She threw her arms out weightless from the world being removed from her shoulders, and let out a loud, "RAAAAAAAAR!" Into the night. Taking another inhale through the nose, she allowed a small flurry of snowflakes to begin falling from her fingertips to the earth below. It's not pure freedom unless your able to embrace every aspect of yourself after all. _

_His wings beat against the wind beneath her, giving her a small jossle, startling her and forcing her to grab onto his scaly neck. _

"_Sorry," she laughed as Another gust of wind shook her. "Wow where'd that—" Another jerk nearly pushed him off his neck, followed by a strange voice floating on the wind. _

"_Queen Elsa? Queen Elsa?"_

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa jolted awake, frantically searching the faces that were staring at her with worry and confusion. She felt the hand of her servant Kai move off of her shoulder after apparently shaking her awake. Thinking as quickly as she could, she remembered it was her weekly meeting with Arendelle's higher ups, and one of them had just asked her a question.

She just couldn't remember which one.

"Oh, um, yes!" She stated confidently, "yes let's do that! Sounds like a great idea."

The men and women in the meeting room all exchanged worried looks as if their queen had lobsters crawling out of her ears. Kai cleared his throat and leaned towards her.

"You were just asked if we should cancel the choir recital for this weekend due to budget restraints?"

His words made everything start coming back to her. Her eyes flitted to an elderly woman, named Marium, at the end of the table, the overseer of the community projects for the kingdom. She looked aghast, holding her chest in shock and hurt.

Elsa quickly backtracked. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. No, we'll move things around so that the recital continues."

Marium sighed with relief. _Phew, That was a close one. _

Someone on the other side of the table cleared their throat. "If I may speak freely." Elsa's attention was drawn to the man she knew as Simion, her financial advisor, and trade expert. A tall, slender man with a face shaped like an upside down triangle with a sharp nose and chin with a black hair and matching goatee. She knew him well, seeing as he served as her parents advisor as well. She liked him just fine, but she couldn't help but cringe when he began to speak about finances. "But the kingdoms financial status is becoming a bit strained."

Elsa did her best to wave away his concerns. "I understand, but Surely we should have enough in the budget for the recital. It's one of Arendelle's prized traditions after all."

He shrugged a shoulder. "True. The treasury is fine for such a minor affair, but we need to be frugal. It pains me to say this, but trade hasn't been as fruitful over the last few months." He pushed his chair out so he could stand and began passing around papers to all those in attendance. "This being the case we're beginning to struggle financially."

Elsa's stomach dropped when she saw the numbers scrawled out in front of her. "I don't understand," another member in the meeting said, "we've never been this strained before."

Simion nodded his head in agreement. "Our economy has always been stable, even after ceasing trade with Wesalton and the Southern islands. As you can see These numbers have been on a steady decline over the past few months. Specifically since the werewolf incident." There was a collective shudder through the group. It had been three months since Arendelle had been terrorized by the werewolf, and it's citizens were still trying to get over the trauma.

Simion continued. "Since then we've had to hire and train more soldiers, citizens have left, we've implemented new, and if I may add, unusual methods of guarding our borders against unknown threats." He glanced at Elsa's captain of the guard, General Bjorn.

The large dark skinned back puffed out his massive chest. "All necessary means. Extra men to patrol the forests, fitted with silver weapons to combat any threats."

Simeon raised a hand as if to stop any potential arguing. "Be that as it may, We've also had to replenish our herds and other supplies the wolves had mangled in their reign of terror. None of which were cheap, I'm afraid."

Elsa finished looking over the papers before setting them down. "What about casting a wider net, so to speak, with trade."

He nodded. "We've already sent messages far and wide from the kingdom of Corona, to the Scottish islands and we're still waiting to hear back."

Elsa nodded when another thought occurred to her. "What about the royal treasury?"

A heavy silence befell the room as Simion's eyes went large. "I'm sorry, the r-royal treasury? Apologies, but That was set aside for you and your sister and only you two. The instructions your parents left were very clear."

Elsa thought back to the inheritance she and Anna had been given at their parents death, other then a few other trinkets and paintings, she didn't have much to remember them for. The royal treasury was enough to help keep the kingdom afloat for at least another few months. Still she shouldn't make a decision this big without Anna's say.

"I will speak to Anna about how we decide to use our inheritance, but whatever we choose to do, it will be followed to the letter, regardless of what our parents have asked, understood?" Simion hesitated for a moment, but after a minute he responded with a curt nod. "Thank you. Is there anything else that we need to discuss." The meeting continued for another hour or so, with Elsa drifting in and out. Something about fishing not doing well, and Dr. Rolf treating an unusual number of patients, but Elsa couldn't help her eyes drifting out the window to the wide open skies.

—_**:0:—**_

Anna let out a long drawn out sigh, the snowman Olaf, with his head in her lap, repeating the action. Down in the stables Anna and Olaf and wondered inside to try and alleviate their boredom only to find that Kristoff and Sven were hard at work loading ice and hay into his sled. Without much else to do, Anna and Olaf sat in the driver's seat of the sled and waited.

"Are you almost done?" Anna whined impatiently.

"No Anna, I'm not." He said with a roll of his eyes. "You can help me deliver if you'd like."

She threw her head back letting out a loud, "UGH". "But I don't wanna do any actual work!"

He stopped what he was doing and positioned himself in the sled so that he was looking down at her while her head was leaned back. He spoke with a slightly amused smirk. "Let me get this straight. You don't want to be bored, but you don't want to do anything that could possibly help you not be bored anymore?"

Olaf raised his hand and let out a drawn out. "Exactly."

She smirked and pointed down at him. "What he said."

Kristoff shook his head, more in love with her then ever before, and gave her a kiss. "When I'm done we'll do something, promise."

She grinned giddily up at him before returning the kiss on his lips. "Yay."

Satisfied that he had pleased his girlfriend, for the moment, he went back to work. To kill the time, Anna dipped her hand into Sven's carrot bucket and started nibbling on one. The reindeer snorted, but Anna simply stuck her tongue out and went back to her carrot.

"Is Anna letting you get any work done?" Everyone faced the stable doors seeing Elsa step towards the sled and take a seat beside her sister.

"Nope." He responded casually.

"What can I say?" Anna took out another carrot and handed it to Elsa, "I'm a pest when I'm bored."

Elsa took a bite of her carrot. "Don't I know it." Anna playfully smacked her sister in the arm. "Do you not have anything better to do then pester Kristoff?"

Anna shrugged. "Olaf and I got our chores done early and we came down here. Though I'd prefer to watch Kristoff work in the summer. I like it when he glistens." She chewed suggestively on her carrot causing both Kristoff and Elsa to blush horribly.

"There's something I could have gone my whole life never knowing about."

Anna shrugged, obviously not the least bit sorry for her comment. "You know," she chewed noisily, "we've made up for everything we've missed out on over the years, except for one thing," she pointed her carrot at Elsa's face, "boy talk."

Elsa nearly choked. "Boy talk?"

"Yeah you know. Where we sit around and just talk about cute boys."

"Oh, oh, oh," Olaf raised his hand, "I'll go first. Um," he looked around, tapping his chin. "Sven and Kristoff are boys."

There was a collective facepalm including one from Sven.

"Not quite Olaf," Anna corrected, "boy talk is something usually between girls, and we talk about who we think is cute or buff, who has nice hair or has a nice butt, stuff like that."

Elsa and Kristoff continued to get redder and redder the more she explained, Olaf meanwhile tried to figure it all out.

"Anyways!" Elsa stated loudly. "Of all things 'boy talk' was never high on my list of things to do with you."

Anna stuck out her lower lip. "Awe why not? There's gotta be soooooomebody you find attractive."

Elsa could tell Anna was fishing, but for what she didn't know. "Of course I find people attractive. Kristoff is attractive," she motioned towards him before a forlorn expression haunted her features, "I thought Joey was attractive." Anna put a hand on her shoulder, both remembering the shepherd boy who was about their age, killed during the werewolf attacks.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Sure I find people attractive, I'm just not attracted to them." She nibbled on her carrot some more. "It just wasn't something for me, and I'm okay with that."

Anna recognized the state her sister was in. Arms tucked in close to her body, eyes and head pointed downwards, this wasn't the time for this conversation. Anna fought the bubbling feelings of frustration in her belly. She loved her sister unconditionally, but sometimes she wished she didn't have to tiptoe around her feelings all the time.

There was a loud final thump as Kristoff added the final barrel into the sled. "Alright. All done."

Anna finished her carrot. "Finally!" She shooed Elsa and Olaf off of the sled. "Food for thought Elsa," Elsa waited while Kristoff hooked up Sven to the sled, "when you daydream, ya know the ones were your flying, your never alone."

Elsa furrowed her thin brows in thought and remained so even until Anna, Kristoff and Sven has left the stables.

"Elsa?" Olaf asked as he grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

She shook her head, freeing herself from her stupor. "Yeah Olaf. Come on, let's go back." Hand in hand, the pair made their way back to the castle, all the while Elsa thought about her sister words. _Of course I'm not alone in my daydreams. I can't fly by myself._

—_**:0:—**_

Unlike the dazzling, extravagant buildings of Rome or England, the local church was a modest one story structure, but still large enough to fit Arendelle's residents. Elsa sweeped the inside with her aqua blue eyes, thinking back to her coronation with a small shudder. The day she was coronated was both a horrendous, and somewhat freeing occasion. Sure it was the day her magic had been exposed, but also the day she didn't have to hide anymore. Not from her people and not from her sister.

Taking her seat at the front of the church, she and Anna watched people begin to fill the pews. Tonight was a night as popular as the harvest festival, but not as much as Christmas. It was so popular in fact, Anna and Elsa were apart of it when they were children. This of course was the proving ground for the sisters to develop their singing talents, and as an adult, Elsa would even give lessons whenever time allowed.

The bell tower began to chime, signaling that it was time to begin. Elsa stood, extended her arms, and began opening ceremonies for the evening. Once she had finished, she and Elsa took seats at the pews to watch from the audience.

As the music began the sisters whispered to one another reminiscing about their time as children.

"It feels like only yesterday that we were also standing up there. Huh Elsa?"

A fond smile spread across the queens lips. "It sure does. But mostly I remember you wriggling the entire time, because you had to use the bathroom as soon as we got up there."

Anna gasped before smacking her sister in the arm. "I did not!"

"Shh!" Someone behind them shushed they sisters. Elsa placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Anna, still in a rage, lowered her voice as best as she could. "I did not do that."

"Oh please. Mother had to take you to the bathroom five minutes into the performance." Anna sputtered but couldn't think of a retort. Instead she folded her arms in a huff and tried to pay attention to the singing.

"Where's Kristoff?"

Anna looked around as if just now realizing he wasn't there. "Not sure. In fact, I haven't seen him much since we made deliveries a few days ago."

Elsa felt that was odd, but seeing that it didn't seem to concern Anna, Elsa shrugged and went back to the music.

The adult choir sang for about half an hour and once the last note rang, the church sprang into applause. The choir bowed before excusing themselves, followed soon by the children, what was widely considered the highlight of the evening.

"Here they come." Anna squealed. Elsa watched their young faces, filled with child-like apprehension, thinking back to the time she found herself among the small crowd. She had a few passions in life, but the one thing that brought her the most joy, was her voice. The melody from the children filled her with the same happiness, causing her eyes to flutter close so she could experience the harmony to its fullest.

Her musing was interrupted when a sudden retching interrupted the melody. Throwing her eyes open the choir of children were scattering, trying to get away from a little girl that was bent over. Vomiting.

Anna put her hand to her chest. "Oh poor thing. She probably just got nervous."

"At least no one had to drag her to the bathroom." Anna slapped her sister again, narrowing her eyes at a smirking Elsa.

Suddenly the worried yelling became terrified screams, Marium and the girls parents ushering the other children away from the stands. Elsa, on instinct, stood from the pew and headed into the stands with Anna hot on her heels.

"What is it—" the sisters froze in place, both of them having to hold their hands over their noses and mouths to keep themselves from gagging.

The little girl was pulled to the side and away from the puddle of vomit she had spewed, but what was more alarming was the color. An inky black that would be unnatural by any standards and a foul stench that hit them like a mallet.

Elsa kept her watering eyes away, trying to keep her attention focused on the little girl.

"Is she okay?" She asked as she knelt beside them.

Marium, and the girls parents, tried to diffuse the situation. "She's fine." The mother said. "Just jitters is all."

"Oh god! Elsa!"

Elsa turned her head to her gagging sister, who had pointed her finger back at the black regurgitation that was squirming with black worms.

It was a reflex, like squashing a spider, and amidst the screams and revulsion Elsa covered the offending sludge in a thick sheet of ice. The worms froze while they were trying to squirm away from the sludge. Elsa gagged again. "That...that was in—". Elsa had to pull her eyes away and forced them back on the little girl. "You need to get her to Doctor Rolf."

—_**:0:—**_

Needless to say the recital had been canceled for the remainder of the evening, which was fine for the now queasy feeling sisters.

Anna shuddered. "What was that?"

Her sister shook her head. "Whatever it was, I'm sure Dr. Rolf will figure it out."

Anna had her arms wrapped around herself, an unusual feeling for her. "Shouldn't we have gone with them?"

Elsa shook her head. "She's just sick. It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"I agree one hundred percent." The sisters shared a shiver and continued making their way back to the castle, until Anna began to veer off the stone path. "I'm going to go see if Kristoff is at the stables. I'll catch up." Elsa nodded and continued to the castle.

Anna tried her best to shove the revolting thoughts from the evening out of her mind, but having never seen anything so disturbing before and she was finding it difficult. She took a deep breath through the nose before releasing it slowly through her mouth.

"It's okay. Just find Kristoff, you'll talk about it, unburden yourself, and everything will be okay. Simple." She came to the stables and began poking her head inside the various stalls. "Kristoff? You here?" It took her a stall or two, but she finally came to one where she found him crouched down, he an Olaf tending to something in the shadows.

"There you are. Ugh you will not believe the night I just had. Well actually it started off well at first—"

"Anna,"

"—we were at the church and the choir was singing, and the first part was awesome until Elsa mentioned I had to pee when I was in the choir, I didn't by the way—"

"Anna,"

"—then it was the kids turn and everything was going great until one of them started puking and at first we thought it was just nervousness, but then—"

She suddenly felt a stick hand interweave with hers. "Anna." She looked down into the sad eyes of Olaf making her forget her evening entirely. "It's Sven." Confused she let herself be led to Kristoff who had been kneeling down by his best friend. Anna gasped, putting her hands over her mouth and fighting the tears.

Sven was pale, with his eyes glazed over, missing patches of fur and was letting out small, shallow breaths. She got to her knees, putting her hands onto Kristoffs broad shoulders. Looking at his face, his eyes were swollen and red from tears.

"He-he just got sick the other day. He's been sick before, but never ... never like this." Anna put her hand on Svens neck and gave him a comforting rub. Sven moaned, uncomfortable, but had a smile as he leaned into her touch. Looking more closely, she noticed the hair around his mouth and tongue were black.

She furrowed her brows. "Did Sven throw up?"

Kristoff nodded, but didn't take his eyes away from Sven. "Dr. Rolf was here earlier. He said most of the animals around here have been the same." He wiped his nose again and motioned to a bucket in the corner. "I think the water is contaminated."

Anna got to her feet and hesitantly approached the bucket, Olaf standing beside her. He pulled off one of his arms and stuck it into the water.

"I may not know a whole lot," he said, "but I'm fairly certain water isn't supposed to look like this." He pulled out his arm, a long line of thick slime dripping from the branch. Anna's gag reflex kicked in.

"It's…. black?"


	2. The invitation

**Hello readers, old and new. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, and i hope to stay worthy of your continued support. If your enjoying it thus far, please leave a like and a review. It's always appreciated.**

**Anywho. On with the show.**

**Chapter 2: The invitation **

Elsa loved the ocean. The salty smell of the sea, the rhythmic sounds of the water crashing against the shore, and the feeling of a cool gentle breeze against her skin. Yes whenever she had a spare moment, she could find herself at the beach, cautiously dipping her toes into the water. Sometimes it was as if something was drawing her to it.

But today was different.

Instead of reverence and awe, the ocean could offer only horror.

With a handkerchief over her mouth and nose, Elsa hung back at the docks, but watched as Captain Ezrem, the local fishermen and the finest captain of her ships, pulled a bucket of ocean water onto the docks. With a large ladle, he dipped into the bucket, pulling out a spoonful of black slime mixed with the water.

"Ugh, smells like a dead fish." She grimaced.

Captain Ezrem chuckled. A gutteral sound coming from deep within his round belly. "Aye. But after most of my life on the seas, you get used to it." He took a whiff of the sludge before jerking his head away. "Though this smells of a hundred dead fish."

Elsa watched the black sludge, waiting with disgust for anything to begin squirming. "Captain, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Ezrem put the spoon of sludge back into the bucket. "In all my years I've seen many oddities. Whales the size of your castle, sharks that could swallow a man whole, and even a mermaid once or twice, but I've never seen anything like this before." He stood, clapped his hands together and motioned to the water. "The entire fjord has been infected with this… whatever it is. Any and all sea life is either dead or moved on."

Elsa looked passed the fjord into the open ocean. "Does it end?"

Ezrem scratched his salt and pepper beard. "Five miles outside the fjord. But don't think about fishing any of it. As I mentioned, any catch worth anything has moved on."

Elsa looked back into the bucket. "Are there any worms?"

He chortled again. "Oh don't worry your majesty. They're there. Worm eggs are tiny, and only hatch when there in a warm place."

_Like a child's belly? _ She cringed. "How do we stop this?"

Ezrem sighed. "I'd leave that to Dr. Rolf. I'm just a fisherman."

Unfortunately that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. "As of now the fjord and rivers will have to be off limits."

He pulled out a small pipe and filled it with tobacco, motioning to her to be sure what he was doing was alright with her. After she gave a nod of okay he said, "Don't need to tell me twice. The last thing I want is to spend any more time then I need to around this Black… snot."

She muttered a thanks before leaving the docks. She discarded the handkerchief and made her way into the kingdom. _I wonder if Kristoff and Anna are having better luck with Dr. Rolf._

—_**:0:—**_

With Olaf watching over Sven, Anna was able to pry Kristoff away for a few moments. He needed to get away, as much as he loved Sven, he needed to take a break. Unfortunately Anna was tasked with going to Dr. Rolf's office. Kristoff had to watch in agony as Anna lost a coin toss to Elsa, without realizing that Elsa's profile was on all of the currency, and on both sides.

Walking into his clinic the pair were both shocked and disturbed to find eight other people sick.

Each had been Vomiting black worms.

As much as Anna wanted to be there for those that were ill, fear of catching whatever they had kept her far away. Nurses and other healers moved from patient to patient, until one of them noticed her and Kristoff and pointed them in the direction of the basement.

They went rigid, neither one of them looking forward to going down to the infamous, "Rolf basement". Word was that since the werewolves, Dr. Rolf had spent a lot of time in his basement researching various supernatural oddities. Rumors also said he was keeping bizarre things in cages and jars, and knowing Doctor Rolf, it may have been true.

Hesitantly they began to descend into his basement, Anna's hands nervously on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"I'm sure everything we've heard are just stories." He tried to comfort her. "I mean really. How bad could it… oh."

Stepping into the basement they were horrified at the sight of everything they were worried about. Cages, filled with something or other, hung from the ceilings, jars filled with liquids and weird shapes of flesh and limbs, accompanied with mysterious scratching, chittering, biting and scurrying noises coming from the floors.

Anna clung closer to Kristoff, who nervously cleared his throat. "Um, Doctor Rolf?"

There was a clatter from somewhere in the back of the basement, followed by more objects being pushed along the floor as if someone was trying to step over them. From the darkness, the bald, portly, pinkish skinned man emerged, in his hands a jar with something wiggling inside of it. He stared at them through an impressive headset fitted with different magnifying glasses, most likely used for studying.

"Princess Anna? Kristoff? What are you doing here?" He asked.

They wanted to answer, but the pair were having a hard time looking away from the jar in his hands, and it's occupants. Kristoff finally gulped down his own bile. "Um, we came by to ask you about..ugh…"

Dr. Rolf looked at the glass jar they had been eyeing and chuckled. "Oh not worry about Bernadette. She's harmless." Anna let out a small shriek when he pushed the jar towards them. Now that it was closer they could see the large, black twelve inch worm swimming in circles.

Anna was now completely behind Kristoff at this point, peeking out to only catch a glimpse at the worm. "What...is that… thing?"

He shrugged. "A worm, but no worm I've ever seen before. I pulled this little beauty out of Angela's parents."

"Her parents are sick too?"

Dr. Rolf went to his workbench. "They live on a boat in the harbor. With the oceans and rivers being poisoned, it doesn't surprise me." He put the jar onto the table, the creature inside seeming to swim faster and thrash.

"Looks like it likes you." Kristoff noticed.

"Nah. It likes the heat my body gives off. Being cold blooded little buggers they need a warm place to breed."

Looking into the jar the could see the worms small mouth opening and closing with tiny teeth scraping against the glass. "So those poor people upstairs have these things inside them."

"Sure do," he said matter of factly. "Fortunately we have a cure."

Kristoff and Anna went wide eyed. "Wait what?! A cure for… this?"

Dr. Rolf twisted his face in thought. "Well I suppose cure is a loose term. While not an instant cure, it'll take some time."

"Well what is it?!" Kristoff asked impatiently.

Dr. Rolf smirked and motioned for them to follow him back upstairs. He led them to one of the cots, noticing that Anna and Kristoff hung away from the patients. "Don't worry. The disease is only passed through ingestion. No chance of getting sick by just breathing."

Anna gulped. "Better safe than sorry."

Dr. Rolf shrugged again, before motioning to the patient and the cup she was drinking. "That's the cure."

They peered into the cup and their eyes went wide again. "Tea?"

Dr. Rolf puffed out his chest with pride. "Correct. Specifically Wormwood tea. Wormwood has shown to help in killing off worms in the human body. It's a slow process though, but I'd say within a couple of weeks, with a steady regimen of wormwood tea, they should be good as new."

For a moment Anna and Kristoff forgot their discomfort and wrapped her arms around each other, both filled with hope and joy. "A cure! Kristoff we can help Sven. He's going to be okay." She turned to Dr. Rolf. "Where can we get some of that tea to go."

His smile began to dip. "Sven? Your reindeer is sick too?"

Kristoff nodded. "He drank from the river, but it's okay though, you have a cure."

Dr. Rolf's smile faded, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry Kristoff, but we don't have enough to spare on any of the livestock. Everything we have has to go to these people and even then we have to stretch and ration it."

As quickly as it came, the hope had vanished just as quickly. Kristoff looked at him in disbelief and began shaking his head. "No. No it's okay, just give me a little, that's all I ask—"

Dr. Rolf held up his hands. "I'm sorry Kristoff I can't. I simply can't."

Anna watched as Kristoff's shoulders began to rise and fall with each breath, then her eyes dropped to his hands that were being balled into tight fists. Before she had a chance to stop him, Kristoff had lunged at Dr. Rolf, grabbing him by his coat and slamming him against the wall.

Nurses and patients began screaming and scattering, Anna herself grabbed Kristoff by his arm and tried to pull him back. Over the commotion, Kristoff spoke through tears and gritted teeth. "I just want a little bit to help my friend."

"Kristoff stop!" Anna pleaded. _Geez was he always this strong?_

"I'm sorry Kristoff," Dr. Rolf choked, "I can't do that."

Kristoff's eyes went wide, before narrowing angrily. Anna could only watch in horror as he brought his fist back and aimed it at the doctors head.

A sudden chill shot through the office, sending an icy blast through their bodies and stopping any potential violence in its tracks. As if on instinct Kristoff released Dr. Rolf and all three of them wrapped their arms around themselves to keep themselves warm. Anna turned her attention to the doors, were her sister stood with her, what Anna called, mom face.

Her eyes had narrowed into small slits, but Anna could still see her eyes flitting between the three like a parent upset with her children.

"What's going on here?" She asked lowly. Flicking her wrist, she removed the icy chill in the air allowing Dr. Rolf to explain the situation. As he spoke, Anna could see Elsa experience the same emotions that they felt. Revulsion at the worms, excitement at the prospect of a cure, then heartache.

"...and we just don't have extra for any livestock."

"He's not livestock!" Anna held Kristoff back as he went to attack Dr. Rolf again.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Rolf flinched, turning to Elsa with an expression that asked if she agreed with him. At the same time Anna and Kristoff looked at Elsa hoping she would be on their side. When Anna saw Elsa's hands come together and head dip to the floor, she knew there was no hope.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but we need to save what we can for these sick people." As if anticipating her response, Kristoff had already stormed passed her and left the building. A worried and frantic Anna, right behind him.

—_**:0:—**_

Very rarely did Elsa ever make a decision as difficult as this one, but it was the first time it would have drastic consequences for someone she cared about. With her arms around herself she shuddered at what the repercussions for her decision would be, and in fear she slowly made her way to the stables. Even though she didn't want to, she had to make sure Kristoff understood.

Her attention was piqued when she could see strange lights coming from the stables. The ones often used by Kristoff and Sven. She shouldn't have been too surprised when she found Kristoff's other family, the rock trolls, working on a sick Sven. The trolls moved around the reindeer, hovering glowing crystals over his body while a few others worked with plants and berries. Kristoff was at his friend's side, rubbing his hands over his neck and head.

Anna hung back, watching the trolls work before, from the corner of her eye, caught Elsa lurking in the doorway. She closed the distance between them, pushing Elsa out of the stables and out of sight.

Befuddled Elsa began tripping over her words trying to speak. "B-but is-is Sven—"

"Elsa," Anna held her sister by her arms. "Just. Give him space. The trolls are helping Sven now. He should be okay."

Elsa's eyes went wide. "'Should'?"

Anna shrugged. "We're hopeful. The trolls have magic too after all. Not enough for all of Arendelle, but maybe for Sven."

Elsa hugged herself tighter, her head shrinking into her shoulders like a turtle. "Kristoff hates me now."

"Elsa no!" Anna took Elsa by the hands. "He doesn't hate you. He's just… well he's upset, but he's scared, and you know people make bad choices when they're mad or scared or stressed. But he doesn't hate you. Just give him space. Once this blows over he'll understand the hard choice you had to make."

Elsa tried to believe her sister, but she found herself collapsing further and further into herself.

"Your majesty." Thankfully the small troll known as grand poppy had approached them to offer a welcomed subject change.

Elsa got to her knees to put herself at his level. "Grand poppy, do you know what's happening to Arendelle?"

Grand poppy looked at the ground before waving his hands, creating wisps of aqua, blues, and greens representing the ocean. "A darkness has passed through your kingdom, poisoning your waters and your lands." The colors began to fade into an inky black. "This poison is not magical in nature, and what put it here is something ...older." The magic faded and Grand Poppy put his nose inches from Elsa's, speaking with an urgency she hadn't remembered hearing from him before.

"There is darkness brewing. Evil that has been buried is surfacing again." He grabbed her hands, a tender, but cautionary action. "You have to do the best for your people, but you must be careful. Please. This darkness will seek to snuff out the light, don't let it extinguish yours."

As usual his warnings were vague an ominous, but seeing as how nothing was ever clear, even for him, she had to take it with a grain of salt.

She returned his gesture by squeezing his rock hard hands. "I won't let that happen. I promise."

Anna knelt beside her, putting her hands on her shoulders to draw her close. "And I won't let her let that happen either."

For a moment, his worry faded. "You've come a long way from the scared children I met so long ago. It gives me great joy to see you two have become as close as you have."

Elsa smiled, leaning into his sisters hold. "No," she smiled, "we're closer."

It was moments like these that Elsa lived for. Where her worries and troubles drifted away and it was just her melting into the embrace of her sister.

—_**:0:—**_

Anna draped Elsa's arm over her shoulders to help carry the limp carcass of her sister to her bed chambers.

Three days had passed since Grand Poppy's warning and the situation in the kingdom had only worsened, especially for Elsa. Yes the wormwood treatment was working, but people were still getting sick, bringing The number up to fourteen. None of the water was safe to drink and food was becoming less edible. From the rivers, to the wells it was all infested with black slime. The herds were dying, as were the crops forcing the kingdom to dip into its reserves to stay fed,

As for water, Elsa had filled every pot, kettle, cup, pale and bucket with ice, gave it to her citizens, and once home, melted the ice over and open fire into water. It seemed to work for a while, but the continuous strain of replenishing everyone's water was beginning to take its toll on the snow queen. With such power, Elsa had never buckled under the pressure of its use, until now.

After another full day of filling every container with ice, Elsa finally collapsed in the castle hall. Anna and Olaf immediately ran to her aid, and once they were sure, with Dr. Rolfs help, that she wasn't sick, they had to help her retire for the evening. After helping Elsa with a bath and getting her dressed in her lavender nightgown, Anna made the trek to Elsa's bedchambers.

"It's okay Elsa. We're almost there."

Elsa muttered something unintelligible, but Anna just ignored it and continued forward. Stepping into Elsa's chambers, Anna guided Elsa to her bed and let her flop onto her soft mattress with a thud.

"Comfy?"

Elsa rolled over to her side, Anna cringing at the sight of the corpse in front of her. She was paler than usual, and her eyes had lost a lot of their luster and the black circles beneath them didn't help either.

"Has anyone responded yet?" She croaked.

Anna sighed with disappointment. After speaking with Grand Poppy, Elsa immediately when to her messengers to send letters to every kingdom they could think of, practically begging for their help. In the last three days, no one had answered. Anna got to her knees so that she was eye to eye with her sister, who's own eyes began to water with anticipation of what Anna was about to say.

"I'm sorry, but no one has."

Anna hadn't finished her sentence before Elsa allowed her emotions to release. She began crying uncontrollably, sobbing into her pillows and wrapping her arms around herself. Tendrils of ice began to crawl along the walls and bed, but none of this deterred Anna from getting into the bed and hoisting her sister onto her lap. She began rubbing Elsa's back allowing her to sob away her feelings.

It took Elsa a few minutes to settle and amidst the hiccups and ragged breathing, she muttered. "I… can't … do this."

Her words startled her sister. "What are you talking about?"

Elsa shook her head. "Our kingdom is in trouble and I can't help it. With all my magic, I can't help our people. I failed them, I'm not fit to be queen."

Anna lifted her sister until she was in a seated position, but her now puffy eyes were still downcast. "You listen to me Elsa. You are the best ruler Arendelle has ever had in a long time. You've taken on, and have dealt with, so much it's unbelievable. You learned from your mistakes and have come out better for it on the other side. You helped save Arendelle from Werewolves."

Elsa shook her head, stray tears spraying in different directions. "No I didn't. We needed help—"

"—and help came!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and didn't speak until Elsa met her gaze. "Help will always come. No matter what, you are not alone in any of this. You have me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Captain Bjorn, Dr. Rolf, Gerda, Kai. You are loved."

Elsa was about to argue again, mentioning that Kristoff hated her, and Sven was sick and possibly dying, but they were interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Before they could send whoever it was away, the doors slowly opened.

"Elsa? Anna?" Olaf poked his head inside. "We have food."

Opening the doors all the way, Kristoff walked inside with a large tray in his hands with a streaming bowl, some crackers and some water.

"I, uh, made some stew." He said nervously. "For Elsa I mean." Elsa began wiping her face, embarrassed without her makeup, hair A mess and face red and puffy. Kristoff set the tray on the nightstand while Olaf scrambled onto the bed beside Elsa. "Is everything ...okay?" The sisters exchanged looks. Clearly everything was not okay, but didn't know how to respond.

Kristoff shuffled on the balls of his feet. "Elsa, I, uh, just want you to know, that, I don't hate you."

Anna watched her sister closely, who didn't seem to believe him at first. "But...I—"

He held up a hand. "I know, I know. I was angry, and scared, but once I cooled off, I know you only did what you did for the sake of Arendelle." Kristoff got a little closer to the bed. "It's just, Sven has been my family ever since we were kids, it's just been me and him and the thought of losing him," he coughed and put his hand to his throat, "anyways. You just need to know that no matter what happens, I don't hate you. Ever."

Once again she was so overwrought with emotion that she began to break down into tears, and crumbled into her sisters arms.

"Told ya he could never hate you." Anna grabbed Olaf and Kristoff and pulled them both into the hug. Olaf loved it of course, but Kristoff was more hesitant. Elsa didn't like being touched after all.

"Oh just get in here." Elsa grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close and the group hug didn't break until they were startled by a loud rumbling noise.

Olaf squealed in freight. "Um, I think the castle is haunted."

Elsa laughed. "No, that, uh, was me." She motioned to her stomach.

Everyone looked at her large eyes. "Elsa when was the last time you ate?" A shrug was the only response she had.

Olaf quickly grabbed the bowl of soup and held it to her lips. "Open wide, here comes the sled." Elsa was more than capable of feeding herself, but to humor the snowman, she obediently opened her mouth so he could give her a spoonful of Kristoff's delicious stew. She moaned as the warm liquid and chewy vegetables and meat slid into her empty stomach. She could feel the heat move from her belly to the bottom of her feet to the tips of her fingers, and it was wonderful.

"Did I do good?"

Elsa patted him on the arm. "Kristoff did good."

Elsa opened her mouth for another scoop of stew when a sudden crash made all of them jump from out of their skins.

"What was—" Anna's eyes flitted to the window, where a newly formed hole told them group of what the sound was. Now what came through the glass?

"What the…" Kristoff slowly made his way to the opposite wall, his eyes glued to an object that had stuck itself to the wall.

Elsa suddenly became on edge again. "Are we under attack?"

Kristoff shook his head as he removed an arrow from the wall. "It doesn't look like a war arrow. Besides who colors their arrows green?" Sure enough the arrow was a bright apple green. The strangest thing about it was that it wasn't made in the traditional sense. There wasn't a shaft connected to a metal tip with feathers on the other end, but instead appeared to be made of solid metal, including the feathers.

He handed the arrow to the sisters so they could inspect it. "It's just an arrow." Anna pointed out. "There's no letter, markings, nothing."

Olaf looked over the arrow, noticing his reflection in it's metal, but nothing else. "Oh well. We got a cool arrow now."

Elsa tilted her head. "Olaf, do that again. Breathe on the arrow." He did as he was told. With his breath on the arrow it slowly began to reveal words. "Huh."

He gasped. "Do I have magic breath that puts words on things?"

"Uh huh." Elsa responded absentmindedly. She was too focused on the words now scrawled onto the arrow.

"Elsa? What does it say?" They all gathered around her as she began to read.

"_I am a riddle, where the answer is gone. Get it right, you have until dawn. What is it?"_

Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. "That's a weird question." Said Olaf.

"It's a riddle. A hard one." Anna scrunched her face. "But we have until dawn to answer it." Everyone then looked at Elsa.

"What? You think I know the answer?"

Anna looked at her like it was obvious. "Well you are the most well read out of all of us."

"I can't even read!' Olaf practically shouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes with a smirk and looked back at the arrow, reading the question over and over again to try and figure it out. "It doesn't make any sense. It's a riddle, but doesn't have an answer. There's not even a question here."

"It's _Gone." _Kristoff said suddenly. Everyone looked at him to explain himself. "Well Elsa said, there's no question, so it gives us the answer. The answer's '_Gone'."_

The arrow suddenly lit up causing Elsa to throw it aside and as soon as it hit the ground it began spinning like a top. From the center of the spinning arrow shined a light, almost like a spotlight, that went all the way to the ceiling. They watched in awe at the dazzling display of green and yellow colors, until slowly a figure emerged inside the light.

He was a man, elderly and dressed in long robes, and as soon as he appeared, he threw out his arms.

"_Congratulations!_

_Humble Greetings and salutations!" _

He was incredibly jovial with an upbeat voice that breathed excitement as if he was addressing a large crowd.

"_No, no, no you are not delirious,_

_This is just a message from Dirgelaff, the mysterious. _

_If you are hearing my charming and excited voice, _

_Then fret not, my friends, you have great cause to rejoice!_

_I have sent riddles from as far away as England to Rome, _

_All for the once in a lifetime chance for you to enter my home._

_Since you have answered right, you are invited to be my guests_

_To compete in a series of challenges, games, trials and tests._

_A champion you must pick, for the chance at the prize, _

_For a wish that I'll grant, where the limits the skies._

_And how do you know if I'm good for my word,_

_Well simply ask around to your elders and friends to see what they've heard?_

_In two weeks time you must sail to my home, _

_The map that you use is the arrow you hold. _

_So answer the call, I am anxious to begin, _

_Or stay behind and ask yourself, 'what could have been?'"_

As soon as the stranger had finished, the arrow stopped spinning and the light and the figure vanished.


	3. Dirgelaff the mysterious

**Ugh this chapter was a bear to finish. It's one of those things where I wanna get to the good stuff but need to make sure I do the work to get there, and it felt like work indeed. Still I'm excited for you Guys to read and leave me your thoughts. **

**On with the show**

**Chapter 3: Dirgelaff, the Mysterious **

Elsa gazed out over the fjord, staring passed the mountains into the open ocean. With her hands holding her elbows she reflected on the upcoming journey.

_This was a bad idea,_ she repeated to herself. But it didn't matter how many times she told, Anna, Kristoff or Olaf, in the end this was their final option.

For the past week she had been hoping and praying that someone, anyone, would respond to her calls for help, but there was none, and her people continued to worsen. While some were getting better with the wormwood treatment, others were still getting sick and they were quickly running out of the wormwood. The kingdoms reserves for food and water were diminishing, and people were beginning to go hungry.

She couldn't wait any longer. They had to find Dirgelaff's island.

While Anna was hell bent on Elsa competing, they had finally reached an agreement when it came to this journey. Instead of competing they would go and simply be spectators, like traveling to a sporting event. If this was a competition then surely others would travel to watch the events unfold. Once there they would make connections with other kingdoms and, hopefully, be able to find someone who can offer help.

That was the hope at least.

"My queen?" She heard caprian Ezrem coming, but didn't bother to acknowledge him until he had spoken.

"Yes captain?"

"We are ready to set sail."

She nodded apathetically. "Good."

She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't bother to meet his gaze. "Forgive me, but you don't seem all too thrilled for this voyage." _That's an understatement. _She laughed to herself. "Full disclosure I'm none to thrilled myself." She turned her head. "You've earned my trust, my loyalty and my friendship, but you must know I'm often distrustful of magic, and those who use it." He met her gaze with warning in his eyes. "No good can come from this."

_I know. _"As of now. It's the only thing we have. We might as well do something besides sit around and wait."

He nodded his understanding.

"Elsa! Captain Ezrem! Come on!" They turned towards the ship finding Anna leaning over the railing of the ship, waving them aboard. Unlike her sister, Anna lived for adventure and was bubbling with excitement ever since Elsa relented to this journey. Elsa had to keep reminding her that this was a business venture, not a vacation.

Elsa and the captain joined her on the ship, the Crocus, and Captain Ezerm began shouting orders to his crew. Elsa joined her sister on the wooden railing and both began taking in the image of their kingdom. Both dressed casually in their travel outfits, where they forwent the dresses for tights, coats and boots, they were ready to set sail.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"He's with Sven saying his goodbyes. I told him he didn't have to come, but he's adamant on coming with us, but Sven won't be."

Elsa took her sisters hand and the pair began waving to those who had come to see them off. "The kingdom is in good hands. Kai, Gerda, Bjorn, and even the trolls will be helping out with the sick. They'll be fine." Anna squeezed her sisters hand. "And this is gonna work."

Elsa's head dipped slightly. "I know, because I don't know what I'd do if it doesn't." The two nuzzled their heads together before being interrupted by captain Ezrem.

"Your majesty? Do you have the map?"

"I do." Anna dipped into her sachell and removed the green arrow. It took them a while to actually find the map, but thankfully Olaf's curiosity helped solve the puzzle. Pressing the tips of the arrowhead and the feathers into the shaft turned the arrow into a rod that had clicked open, revealing a rolled up map inside.

She passed it to the captain who took it to his navigators, and after another hour or so, and Kristoff and Olaf had joined them, the ship set sail. Leaving the once bright kingdom of Arendelle behind them in the hope that they could save it.

—_**:0:—**_

The Crocus was a wonderful ship to travel by, crafted as both a cargo ship and a passenger liner complete with cabins, a dining hall, a sitting room, and a smoking lounge. Beneath that was the servants quarters, kitchen, and cabins for the crew, while the captain stayed in a cabin located in deck. Elsa's cabin was the largest of course, which she shared with Anna and Olaf, while Kristoff had his own. It had been a day and a half since they left Arendelle and it didn't take long for the separation of his best friend to affect him. He didn't have much of an appetite since they left so he had skipped dinner, but once Anna had finished she and Olaf went below to keep him company.

Elsa meanwhile kept to herself through the trip. If she wasn't with Anna, she was reading books hoping to find more information on Dirgelaff, but found little. Now that Anna and Olaf were with Kristoff, Elsa had to find something else to do to pass the time. She grabbed a cloak and decided she wanted to spend some time on the deck.

Wandering the ship she nodded to the members of the crew with a smile, and headed up the wooden stairs to the deck. With the day coming to an end, Elsa had emerged just in time for the day crew to be changing hands to the night crew. Wanting to stay out of the way she went to the railing to watch the sun set.

She took a deep breath of the sea air, a smile spreading across her lips. She missed this, she missed the freshness of the ocean and the wind blowing against her skin.

_I'd rather be flying, but this will have to do_. The thought of flying made her smile widened, but It vanished thinking about the fact that her kingdom was poisoned. This had to work, she had to find a way to save her kingdom. How to do that, she had no idea. If only she had an ounce of Anna's optimism.

She sighed when a sudden jerk of the ship brought it to a stop. She gripped the railing, freezing it over her hands to keep herself from falling over. The boat didn't ease to a stop, didn't coast, just abruptly stopped all movement. The men around the deck began scattering in all directions, captain Ezrem stepped out of his quarters and began shouting.

"What was that!"

His question was directed upwards to the man in the crows nest, high amongst the ships sails. "I don't know sir!" He shouted back. "There was nothing for miles, I swear!"

Ezrem turned to his other men. "Get below deck. Check the hall, make sure we didn't hit a reef and aren't taking on any water."

They responded with a curt nod and took off. "But sir. Even if we hit a reef, or anything, we wouldn't have stopped so suddenly." One of them mentioned.

Ezrem glared. "You think I don't know that? Check anyways! We stopped for a reason!"

While the men followed orders, Elsa made her way to the cabins to check her friends. Luckily they were already above deck and asking the same questions everyone else had.

The sisters ran to each other, glad the other was okay. "What happened?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Elsa responded, "we just stopped."

"Hey there are plants growing on the boat!" Elsa and Anna saw Kristoff and Olaf looking over the ship railings. Olaf happily Waving at something while Kristoff appeared horrified.

The sisters joined them peering down into the ocean. "What do you mean pla—oh." All eyes were now as wide as dinner plates.

"Those aren't plants Olaf." Kristoff cringed.

"They're—"

"Tentacles." Three enormous tentacles began slithering up the side of the boat, and was likely more on the other side of the ship as well. "Captain Ezrem!"

He and his men were already scrambling for harpoons, axes and swords, positioning themselves at the sides of the ship, waiting for the tentacles to attack.

"Anna, Kristoff, take Olaf and get below deck." Elsa removed her cloak, her hands already glowing with blue frost.

"No, no, no! Your not getting rid of me that easily."

Kristoff noticed the tentacles now arching over the railing and began creeping onto the ship. "Maybe we should let them handle this."

Elsa used the two arguing as a distraction to position herself beside Captain Ezrem. "What do you need from me."

Ezrem, who had armed himself with a harpoon, held it aimed at the approaching tentacles. "Sit back and wait for my command. You can freeze them and we'll cut them into pieces. Then calamari for dinner tomorrow."

She raised her hands with a grin. "Sounds good to me."

Just as Ezrem was about to make the order to attack, a sudden ear piercing whistle hit the air. The sound of which caused the tentacles to stop their advance.

"Sir!" The man from the crows nest shouted. "Off the starboard side!" They all turned to the right side of the boat as another tentacle emerged from the ocean, but atop this one stood a man with a metal whistle in his hand. With another tweet the tentacle maneuvered over the boat and lowered man onto the deck. He certainly wasn't dressed for the ocean, or riding an animal. He was dressed professionally, in a white high collared shirt, necktie, black tailcoat, trousers, shoes and white gloves. He was bald with hard features and a scowl, His small eyes, almost covered by a thick brow, scanned the ship before flitting to the highest mast at the Arendelle flag.

He snorted, but kept a firm frown on his face. "Arendelle? Now what business does Arendelle have here?"

Elsa lowered her hands, letting the ice around her hands vanish into the wind. She stepped towards him, remembering her status and kept herself high and regal. "I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle. We received and invitation to join one, Dirgelaff the mysterious, in a tournament he is hosting," She motioned to the captain to fetch the arrow and map. "We wish to accept his invitation."

The man rose a brow, but remained passive until Elsa received the arrow from the captain. The man examined it once she handed it to him, before doing something quite strange and horrifying. He folded the map back into the arrow, closed it and changed it back into it original arrow form. In one motion jabbed the point into the side of his head.

Everyone leapt back, screaming and cringing at the sight, and yet the man seemed relatively fine. His eyes started darting side to side as if reading something only he could see and after an agonizing moment, removed the arrow from his head. Not leaving behind a scar, or blood to speak of.

He tucked the arrow into his coat and brought the whistle back to his lips and tweeted three times. The tentacles slid off the ship and back into the water, as he stepped back onto the tentacle that delivered him. "I must ask that you hold on. We like to go fast." The tentacle took him to the front of the ship and with one long tweet, the ship suddenly jerked and began speeding along the water. Everyone grabbed onto the nearest thing that was nailed down and hung on for dear life.

"Okay what the heck is happening!?" Anna shouted over the wind now rushing passed them.

"Somebody turned the speed up!" Olaf shouted. "I didn't know this boat could do that!"

His head flew into Kristoff's arms. "I think those tentacles are taking us."

Olaf giggled. "Why didn't we think of this, this is way faster!"

Elsa didn't join in the conversation, she kept her eyes forward as the ship continued to be pulled by the man. It wasn't that she felt unsafe, just unsure about everything, and she didn't like being unsure. The boat being pulled continued for at least another hour, but by then they had gotten used to the speed and were now wandering the ship again. As the hour came to a close the ship began to slow down to a leisurely pace. Wherever they had ended up, it was shrouded in mist unable to see much of anything at all.

"Whoa!" Olaf gasped, "do you see that?" The mist began to thin, giving them a chance to see a variety of different islands scattered around them, each varying in size and height. Some were large enough to have a small town, while others were only big enough to have a small building. Some were eye level and some they had to look into the sky to see the top. Each was fitted with a bridge leading to the center of something they couldn't see yet.

"There's got to be dozens of them." One of the crew noticed.

"Yeah, but which one is the one we're looking for?" Another asked.

"Well I have a pretty good idea." Kristoff said as he was pointing up.

In the center of the islands stood a structure that reached into the heavens until the top was covered by clouds. The building was perfectly square on all sides, decorated with windows, statues and balconies and seemed quite capable of housing hundreds of kingdoms in one place.

Since they were staring upwards into the sky they didn't notice that they were approaching a dock six other men waited for them. Six men that looked exactly like the man leading them on the tentacle.

Anna counted the men, her face twisting into confusion. "Okay can this get any weirder?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kristoff groaned. The ship pulled into the dock and the ship's crew, despite the strangeness, worked to prepare the boat to port. Once a ramp had been lowered onto the dock they were met by the six men, one of which stood in front of the other five. Even though his features were as rough as the man on the tentacle, there was still a semblance of a smile. Elsa made sure she stood at the top of the ramp to meet him, ready to descend as needed.

"My master bids you welcome." He greeted. "It has been so long since Arendelle has graced his islands with their presence."

Elsa Walked down the ramp towards him, a wary smile on her lips. "I am queen Elsa of Arendelle."

His smile widened. "The snow queen? My master is especially excited to meet you. Your gifts are...curious." He bowed at the waist as soon as Elsa was near. "I am Bernard, the head of this house."

"House!?" Anna stepped up beside Elsa. "This isn't a house, it's like a hundred houses stacked on top of each other."

Bernard followed her line of sight to the building. "I suppose. And this is…?"

Anna gave a small curtsy, difficult since she was in her travel clothes pants. "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Hmm delightful." Bernard snapped his fingers to the men behind him. "Please help them with their luggage and anything else." They nodded and stepped passed him onto the ship.

"I'm sorry, can I just ask—"

"Why everyone looks like me?" He finished. "Master Dirgelaff is not a very trusting man, but over the years I was able to earn it. This being the case, and seeing as his estate is so large, he just decided to create more of me. You can never have too much of a good thing am I right?" He laughed at his own joke, but Elsa and Anna only shared uncomfortable smiles. "So may I ask how many are in your party?"

"Four," Elsa responded, "Myself, Anna," she motioned behind her as Kristoff and Olaf joined them, "Kristoff and Olaf."

Bernard counted them, but then stopped at the snowman. "A living snowman?" He raised an amused brow. "Like I said. Curious. Well would you please follow me." He turned around and headed down the docks as they followed.

They were drawn back to the ocean when they heard odd moaning coming from beneath the water. The other Bernard seeming to be working with the tentacled creature like it was a pet.

"What the heck is that thing?" Anna asked.

Bernard didn't break stride as he spoke. "Master Dirgelaff, you'll come to find, is a collector of rare and unique items, including creatures. Below us, and swimming about are two of his favorite sea beasts. The kraken and the megalodon." The Arendellians paused, peering into the water to see if they could see anything unusual breach the surface, but with night having fallen it was difficult. "You have plenty of chances to explore," he called, "but we should get inside. I wouldn't want any of the creatures of the night to find us out and about and unprotected." His words made them pick up the pace.

At the end of the dock they came to two large doors that opened on their own as soon as Bernard approached leading them into a long torch lit stone hallway. Stepping inside he continued to give instructions. "While you are here you are expected to treat this house as your own, however do not come to these lower levels unless accompanied and given permission by the master."

"Why? What's down here?" Olaf asked.

Bernard chuckled. "A better question would be, 'what isn't down here?'"

"Okay. What isn't down here?"

Bernard only smiled down at him. He made sure the doors were shut behind, before taking the lead in front of the group. "As I mentioned, Master Dirgelaff is a collector of sorts, and all of the creatures and oddities he has found are locked away down here. A zoo, if you will. It's been my experience that the truly nasty brutes come out at night, so be sure to steer clear, should you feel the need to explore."

Moving down the hall further they came to another set of doors. Once again they opened automatically, but didn't seem to go anywhere. It was just a small room, barely big enough for all of them. They hesitated as Bernard stepped inside. "Come now don't be shy."

"Why? It doesn't go anywhere?" Anna noticed.

He grinned. "Now how do you know that?"

The group exchanged looks, but of course Olaf was the first to go in, then Anna then Kristoff and lastly Elsa, and once all were inside the doors shut.

"This is called a 'moving box'. An invention by the master." On the wall beside the doors were a series of buttons. He pressed one that said "L" and the box suddenly moved. Anna and Kristoff grabbed each other while Olaf grabbed onto Elsa's legs leaving Elsa to freeze herself to the wall. There was a ding and the doors opened again, but now they were in a completely different place.

The foyer was much larger than their own, spanning the grandiose space with a double staircase similar to the one in Elsa's ice palace. On the ground and up the steps was draped a velvet red carpet but still left some of the gold marble floors exposed on either side. Under the stairs was another set of doors, leaving them curious as to where they led. In the center of the rounded foyer was a table, small enough to hold, under a glass case, a vintage and weathered chess set.

The group "oh'd" and "awe'd" Olaf in particular sliding back and forth on the marble floors with his icy feet. He stopped at the Chess set display.

"Ooooooo? What's this?" Like any child he reached towards the glass case until Bernard slapped his hand away.

"Sorry, my friend, this is not for touching. But to answer your question, this is the masters very first chess set."

They all gathered around the display. "So I take it he's always liked games?" Elsa commented.

Bernard smiled with a nod. "Indeed. As a child he always enjoyed a good game. Hide and seek, tag, cards, but his favorite was always chess. He enjoyed the sort of games that would put him in the heads of his opponents."

Elsa nodded. "My father taught me chess was forty percent knowing the game, sixty percent knowing the person you were playing."

His smile widened. "You were taught well."

Anna was still taking in the sight of the golden colored foyer when she asked. "So how did Dirgelaff achieve all this? We haven't even heard of him until a week ago."

"Well the master likes his privacy so I'm not surprised, but as to your other question, it actually involves," he motioned to the chessboard, "this very chess set." Curiosity piqued, they all gathered around him. "One day, while he and his mother were in the square doing their shopping, they came across a man, a man playing a game of chess with anyone and everyone that would sit with him. Testing his luck the young master sat across from him and the two began. Unfortunately he lost the first two games, but decided to go for double or nothing. That was when the stranger raised the stakes. If the young master won, the stranger would grant him one wish, anything his heart desired."

Anna's eyes were wide, almost like a child hearing of Santa Claus for the first time. "Wow. Anything?"

Bernard tapped her nose with his finger. "Anything."

"And if he lost?" Elsa asked.

Bernards smile wavered slightly. "Then the stranger would take his soul."

The foyer grew so quiet a pin could be heard being dropped, giving Bernard the chance to continue. "The game began, and without boring you with the details, the master was victorious in the end. His wish? Was that he'd be the greatest game master that ever lived."

"Whoa." Anna exhaled. "That's incredible."

"Indeed, but some of you may be wondering what that has to do with what will be taking place this upcoming weekend."

Olaf raised his hand. "Actually I was wondering how you play chess."

Kristoff slapped his hand down, but Bernard has ignited him anyways. "Over the years, the master grew tired of competing, so he decided to organize games were he himself was the spectator, until the last several years he's held competitions in his home to give others the same chance he was given. A chance to have a wish granted."

Without missing a beat, Kristoff added, "Or lose our souls?"

Anna scowled at him, but Bernard just laughed. "No, no, no, nothing of that sort."

Elsa slightly narrowed her eyes, not quite convinced. "When will we meet master Dirgelaff?"

Bernard grinned and motioned to the doors underneath the staircase. On que the doors swung open and another man, dressed in a long blue robe and arms out began walking towards them excitedly.

"You'll come to find that the master has a flare for the dramatic." Bernard stepped aside so that his master could address the Arendellians. He was younger than expected, granted they only saw him in magical illusion, but still. He was at best middle aged with a head full of dark hair, tanned skin and a smile capable of lighting up a barn.

"_Why you've made it my friends, you've come through my doors. I've so been looking forward to meeting those from Arendelle's shores_." His gaze met Elsa's. "_And you must be the mysterious snow queen? My Aren't you the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?_" He took her by both hands and placed a kiss on top of both of her knuckles.

The sudden action caused her to blush horribly and a sudden burst of frost covered him in a thin sheet of ice. Mortified she pulled her hands away and set about to apologize, but instead he looked down at his robes and began laughing giddily.

"_Oh how excellent, oh what fun, but worry not there's no need to be sorry for what you have done." _He shook the frost off of his robes. "_I always enjoy seeing the gifts that my guests have, so fear not, I will not be mad._"

"Wow he really talks like that—ow!" Anna slapped Kristoff in the chest when his whispering wasn't quite as low as it should have been.

Elsa composed herself. "My apologies. As you may have noticed, I don't like to be touched, if that's okay with you."

He raised a hand. "_There's no need to say any more, now is it just you four?"_

Elsa turned to her companions. "Yes this is my sister, princess Anna, her boyfriend, Kristoff, and our friend Olaf, and we are most humbled and honored to be invited to your home."

Dirgelaff clapped excitedly. "_What fun, It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please follow me into my halls_." He motioned for them to follow him toward the doors he had come from. "_I understand that you've traveled for miles, so come relax in my study with my guest from the southern isles." _

The group paused mid step. "Wait what? Southern isles?"

Dirgelaff turned to Anna. "_Why yes, he came as the sun began to rise. He must also be excited for a chance at the prize." _He opened the doors to his study, or course leaving no surprises that it was just as exquisite as the foyer, but what stood at the fireplace made them cringe in horror.

He was just as they remembered him. Beige tailcoat, high collared blue shirt with red ascot and white gloves. More notable was his auburn hair and thick mutton chops along the sides of his face, a face plastered with a familiar smug grin. In his hand was a glass, clinking with ice cubes and something alcoholic.

"_He arrived early just like yourselves, I hope you understand_," Dirgelaff gestured, "_please welcome Prince Hans, of the southern lands." _


	4. The champions (part 1)

**Yes I just updated a few days ago and no I don't care haha. These next three chapters were technically supposed to be one, but obviously if I did that it would be so damn LONG. Thus I've split them up. So the next few chapters are already somewhat written and ready to go so don't be surprised if you see another chapter pop up soon. **

**I'm so excited for this chapter because I'm finally introducing one of my favorite OCs to write for! For my usual readers don't spoil the surprise! **

**On with the show. **

**Chapter 4: The champion's (part 1) **

Ice glazed over the snow queen's knuckles as she balled them into fists. Sure fear made her powers wild, but anger made them dangerous. She had fought for so long to keep them in control, to keep them at bay, and in this instant she was ready and willing to forget all of that, especially when he meandered about the study as if he owned it. What was most frustrating was why he was here at all. Elsa was under the impression he would be in prison for his crimes in Arendelle for a long, long time. Perhaps laws were different? Perhaps one of his brothers commuted his sentence?

With the air tense and frosty, literally and figuratively, and the contempt clearly visible from the Arendellians, Dirgelaff asked. "_Ah, I see you all have history. Please shed light on this mystery?_"

Hans took a drink. "Correct. We have met before." He stalked closer to them, his eyes trained on Anna. "In fact the princess used to be my fiancé for a time."

Anna bared her teeth like a feral dog. "Yes, but attempting to kill me and my sister tends to dampen things."

He shrugged a shoulder, a grin still in place. "I guess, if we want to be technical, I wasn't the one that almost killed you." He finished his drink, moving the glass so that the ice clinked against it. "Isn't that right? Queen Elsa?"

Before she even had a chance to freeze him solid, Kristoff pushed passed them, knocking Hans back against the fireplace. He put his forearm into Hans's throat and began punching him in the jaw. He probably got one of two hits before chains crashed from the ceiling and wrapped around Kristoff's wrists and neck. They pulled him off of Hans and held him back with his arms raised high.

Elsa and Anna shrieked at the sudden commotion, and now that he was trapped they ran to his aid, but the chains wouldn't budge. Dirgelaff sauntered towards them, his pointer finger extended towards Kristoff and with each twist, the chains would tighten. All evidence of his excitable and joyous personality were now gone, replaced with hardened and callous expression.

"_Now, I will not tolerate this one thing, violence outside my competitors ring._" He twisted his fingers again, causing the chains to tighten further.

Anna clawed at the chains while Elsa pleaded with Dirgelaff. "Please, your excellency, let him go." She glared at Hans who was rubbing his jaw, but also pleased with himself. "Hans was goading us into being attacked."

Dirgelaff waited a moment, letting Kristoff choke on the chains a bit longer, before finally releasing him. He collapsed into Anna's arms, coughing and hacking to get oxygen back into his lungs. Dirgelaff straightened his robes and turned to Bernard.

"_Take him down to the dungeons below, there he will spend one night. So come on lad, get up, let's go_." Anna was about to argue with all the fiery rage the stereotype of her hair color would allow, but Elsa gave her a stern look that told her not to make matters any worse than they already were. "_You remember this too my young prince_," he turned to Hans, "_no more goading or bullying this moment hence_."

The two spoke to each other further as Bernard helped Kristoff to his feet. "Don't worry. This is a formality, just to be sure his rules are followed. You understand?"

"Yeah sure," Kristoff responded hoarsely.

Anna held onto his arm, as if willing him to stay with her, but Elsa put a hand on her shoulder and whispered. "Anna, go with him."

She whipped her head again, almost hitting her sister with her hair. "Wait what? You want me to leave you with—"

"—Anna, I'll be fine. Remember? My magic? Besides, he can't be violent, or he'll be thrown in the dungeons."

A mischievous smile came to Anna's lips. "In that case, let him make trouble so Kristoff and I can have some alone time with him." She attempted to crack her knuckles menacingly, but with the first pop of her finger she waved her hand with an "ow".

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, now go with Kristoff."

"Besides," Olaf took Elsa's hand, "I'm with her." He rearranged himself so that his bottom part was under his head, making it look like his chest was larger than it was, he also began to play with his face to try and make it seem as frightening as possible.

The sisters cringed, "Sorry Olaf, your still adorable." They gave him pats on the head, before Anna followed Kristoff and Bernard, but not before mouthing an "I love you", and "be safe" to Elsa. She mouthed the same words and before she knew it, she was alone with Olaf, Dirgelaff and Hans.

"_Well that was some excitement I did not foresee_," Dirgelaff pulled Elsa's attention to a serving tray at the other end of the study, "_now would the queen care for a cup of tea?"_

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Hans, after refilling his drink, icing his jaw from the blow Kristoff dealt him. _He deserves a promotion to ice master king, or something. _She decided, instead of trading stares and malice with Hans, she would decide to be the bigger person.

She clasped her hands together and answered with a smile. "Tea would be lovely. Camomile?" Dirgelaff nodded, his radiant smile returning to his face, and motioned for her to sit on the couch. As friendly as he seemed, Elsa decided that she needed to be careful around him. She and Olaf took a seat on the large leather sofa beside the fireplace, as he went about making her tea. The serving tray was complete with a portable warmer and a variety of different teas, herbs and sweeteners, so everything could be done right there, were Elsa could watch him.

"_Now seeing as you are the guest of the hour,_" once he had finished, he handed her a hot cup, "_I would love to see a demonstration of your power._"

She took the cup with a giggle. "You want an example of my power, look no further than Olaf here."

"That's right," Olaf bounced, "she made me all by herself."

Dirgelaff's eyes lit up. "_Extraordinary_!"

"Well that's not the limit of your power," Hans moved around the couch to take a seat beside Dirgelaff, "you left out the part about you plunging Arendelle into an eternal winter during the summer."

Elsa glared at him, her tea suddenly frosting over. Dirgelaff waved him off. "_Oh pish tosh, those stories have traveled throughout the ocean blue_," he leaned in closer to Elsa, "_what I want to hear is about you_."

She appeared taken aback. "About me?"

"_Yes! Were you born with powers or blighted? Did you embrace them or was the idea of ice making you frightened? And why ice, that seems quite bizarre. Or is this just the limits you've noticed thus far?_"

Elsa chuckled. "I suppose you would have a lot of questions I guess, and I have some for you, but if it's alright with you, I would like to retire for the evening once we're done visiting. We've had a long journey after all."

Dirgelaff nearly smacked his forehead. "_Oh my, where is my head. Of course you've traveled far, you must be ready for bed."_

Olaf let out a large yawn. "Yeah me too. Sleep sounds gooooood." And promptly fell onto Elsa's lap.

Besides Hans, they all shared a giggle when there came a knock at the door. "Enter!" Once the door opened, Elsa felt her heart skip a beat.

As she mentioned to Anna, she found men attractive, some more than others, and this man would definitely be in the "some" category. He was the very personification of "tall, dark and handsome", dressed in a complete black suit with high collared shirt and tailcoat, much like Hans. His face was covered with a light five o'clock shadow with black hair that was just the right amount of messy, and a small crook to his nose. His eyes were so brown they were almost black and slowly took in the room until they fell on Hans.

He appeared as if he had just emerged from the pages of a romance novel, where the helpless heroine would be swept away by the dark handsome stranger and into the night.

... not that Elsa ever indulged in such fantasies. No of course not.

He stood behind the couch, leaned forward to whisper into Hans's ear. Whatever he was saying, it brought a smile to the princes lips. Hans nodded in appreciation and waved the stranger away as if to excuse him.

Dirgelaff reached out to stop the dark stranger from leaving. "_Oh come now prince Hans do not hesitate, I am curious in whom you affiliate."_

Hans seemed reluctant, but the dark stranger moved passed him smiling a dazzling smile as he approached Dirgelaff. If Dirgelaff's smile could light up a barn, this man's smile could light up a castle.

He bowed low at the waist. "Your excellence, you may call me Landon." His voice was enough to make Elsa melt. He spoke with a smooth British accent that was like silk to her ears.

"_Well you certainly seem lovely to meet, please introduce yourself to the queen on the other seat_."

Her heart skipped again when Landon turned around to face her and flashed that smile. "Ah, I've heard tales of the infamous snow queen," they locked eyes, and for some reason Elsa couldn't look away, not even when he reached for her hand with his, "but what they didn't say," he brought her hand to his lips, "was that you are as beautiful as winter's first snow fall." And he placed a gentle kiss onto the back of her hand.

This had never happened to her before, Elsa was at a complete loss of words. Why couldn't she think of anything to say? Was her mouth hanging open? Did she brush her teeth? _Focus! _

Elsa tried to get her mouth to work, but instead found Hans scowling at the entire exchange. Breaking the eye contact finally gave her something to say, but it was with a smug teasing to her tone.

"Take notes Hans. Maybe you could learn something about how to charm a woman."

Hans appeared as if he would snort fire, Landon however seemed to enjoy the jab. "Oh behave."

"Landon!" Hans scolded, "you're dismissed."

Landon's smile twisted uncomfortably, his head tilting as if something was bothering him, an itch or annoyance. Besides Hans.

Landon stood up straight and growled between his teeth. "Of course. Your highness." But before he left he smiled back at Elsa. "I look forward to our meeting again."

Elsa watched him vanish out of the study, only more curious as to why someone who seemed to not like Hans was working for him.

"_So what news did your associate tell? I'm sure Queen Elsa is curious as well?_"

Hans chuckled. "Well if you must know. Mister Landon has found my champion."

Elsa's eyes went slightly wider. So he was there to compete. Dirgelaff's words from the arrow were now a warning. "A wish I'll grant." Instantly Elsa's mind went to the absolute worst scenario for her and her kingdom.

"Yes an eager warrior hailing originally from Bapharong, but now does freelance work."

"_Splendid, excellent to hear, and what about you my queen? Did you bring a champion with you here_?"

It was a pride issue now. There was no way Elsa was going to let Hans compete if she had anything to say about it. "Of course, and your looking at her." Dirgelaff appeared confused. "I, Queen Elsa, the snow queen of Arendelle, will be representing my kingdom in your competition."

The reaction wasn't anything she was expecting. Dirgelaff put a Hand over his mouth, appearing distressed and muttering something she couldn't hear, whereas Hans leaned back in his seat with a victorious grin.

"_Oh dear, oh me. Oh dear, oh me. I'm sorry your majesty, but the champion cannot be royalty_."

Her heart sank. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

He leaned forward onto his knees. "_When you compete in my games, you must be level with the rest. You must prove yourself, not as a queen, but because you are the best. You would have an unfair advantage in these games, your powers aren't the issue, just the status you claim." _

"Basically royalty can't compete, which means you and your sister are disqualified." Hans made sure to speak slowly as if he was addressing an infant, which only added to her anger pointed at him. "I wouldn't be too worried about it, I mean you have that mountain man with you." Elsa's teacup shattered from the ice she had covered it with. His condescending laughter made her to boil with an icy rage, causing her magic to reach over the room, creating a cold that would bite the skin.

"_Now now there's no need to fret, you don't need a champion this very minute. Two days you have, to find the champion you need, once that is done then we will be able to proceed." _

Elsa hurriedly got to her feet, throwing Olaf over her shoulder like he was a sack of flour. "Then I guess I'd better hurry."

—_**:0:—**_

Anna stuffed another piece of chocolate cake into her mouth, relishing the savory chocolate taste. "If this is the dungeon then I can't wait to see the actual rooms." True to their word, Kristoff would be comfortable for the evening, even going as far as to set up a table and bring dessert for he and Anna. Still neither of them were excited he would have to spend the night there.

Kristoff was barely listening, he was too preoccupied pacing the cell which was at least a comfortable space, and had been doing so for the last five minutes.

"Come on. One night in here won't be that bad."

"Oh it's worth it," he said as he rubbed his bruised knuckles, "finally got a chance to clock him, as I've wanted to for so long, but that's not what I'm worried about."

She swallowed, watching him intently. "What are you worried about? Hans?"

He shook his head. "Dirgelaff. Not only did he almost kill me, but, I just… I dunno this whole thing just stinks. Something's off."

"Yeah and it's name is Hans," she stabbed at the cake her fork scratching against the plate making an awful squeak. Probably imagining it was Hans's head she was stabbing.

Kristoff watched her curiously. He knew her moods well by this point, for example false angry, like whenever she lost a game and would pout for hours. Then there was real angry, like when she was mad at him for forgetting their six month anniversary. This kind of angry he saw rarely, but he still recognized it. Hurt angry.

He took a seat beside her on the small table. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"We've already talked about it." Was her immediate response.

"Yeah, but that was back when we thought we'd never see him again." She stabbed into another piece of cake and was about to stuff it into her mouth until he grabbed her wrist. She sighed, Kristoff noticing a slight tremor of her bottom lip. "Anna I know—"

"—no, no you don't." She set her hand down, her watery eyes meeting his. "You don't know what it's like being alone for so long, thinking you've found love only for that love to shatter you and then try to kill you and your only family." She clapped her hand over her eyes. "I was so stupid."

He took her by both hands and guided her until she was facing him, but kept her eyes downcast. "Your right. I don't know what that's like, But I do know what it's like to have someone I cared about have their heart shattered, and then almost killed along with her only family." He used his index finger under her chin to guide her eyes back to his. "I almost lost you that day, and I can't imagine my life without you. So don't shut yourself off from me."

She laughed, whipping her eyes and nose. "Thanks. I needed that."

"What no matter what, I'm here for you. I won't let him hurt you again."

She laughed. "Well, there isn't much you can do about that being here." He rolled his eyes, but she continued. "If you think about it. It's kind of romantic. The hero imprisoned for defending his ladies honor." Her fingers gripped his tunic and pulled him close, her voice low and sultry. "And it's kinda hot."

His tone became playful. "Oh is that so? Well In that case." She squealed when he lifted her into his arms bridal style, and took her to the bed, The very comfortable bed for a prison, and began assaulting her lips with his own. She smiled into his kiss, as her fingers caressed his face and his hands traveled across her body.

"Hey! Are you guys having a sleepover!" Kristoff practically threw himself off of Anna, landing him with a thud onto the hard ground. Anna scrambled into a seated position, seeing Elsa and Olaf on the other side of the prison bars. "I wanna join!" Olaf tried to scamper into the cell, but Elsa held him in her arms and covered his eyes with her hands.

Being beat red, and mortified, she tried to explain. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, um, anything."

Anna, although incredibly annoyed, waved her off with a heavy, unfulfilled sigh. "No, no, it's okay."

"Well—" She kicked Kristoff with her boot before getting to her feet.

"So How did it go?"

Elsa set Olaf down her proceeded to shuffle between the bars and into the cell. "We have a big problem. Hans is here to compete in Dirgelaff's competition."

Both of them now gave Elsa their full attention. "Well that confirms it!" Anna practically shouted, "now we have to compete. We can't give Hans the chance to win and get anything he wants. He could drawn Arendelle in the ocean if he wanted to! He could make us all mermaids or something! Actually that wouldn't be so bad—"

"—Anna," Elsa interrupted, "there's more. I can't be the champion for this competition. Royalty isn't allowed. It would be considered an unfair advantage."

Anna's jaw dropped. "But—but you woulda—that's not—what?!"

Kristoff got to his feet. "Well, I guess that means I'll have too."

"NO!" Both sisters shouted.

Kristoff held out his hands. "It's the only choice we have. I'm not royalty, so I have to do this. Besides why not me? You were fine when Elsa was going to do it."

"That's because Elsa has ice magic that would be able protect her," said Olaf, "you'd probably be dead as soon as you stepped onto one of those islands."

"Oh well gee thanks." He turned to the sisters. "You guys think I can do it, right?"

"Oh honey," Anna took cupped his face with her hands. "You can do anything you set your mind to. Just not this."

"But—"

"—you remember when you said you didn't know what you'd do without me? Well I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Besides," Elsa interjected, "Hans is using a warrior from some place called Bapharong. It sounds like a place that breeds killers and if any of the other competitors are anything like that, you'd surely be dead." Kristoff threw up his hands in defeat. "So now we need to find a champion in two days." Elsa continued. "Maybe Bjorn?"

"Why not do what Hans is doing?" The sisters looked at Kristoff confused. "You do know what he's doing right? You know what Bapharong is?" They exchanged puzzled looks. "Oh wow you don't!" He sat down in one of the chairs and threw his feet up on the table. He leaned back with his hands behind his head with a grin.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm soaking in this moment, where I know something you two don't."

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna kicked his feet off the table. "Okay, okay! Bapharong is one of the three Dragon Knight kingdoms."

Finally it began to click in the sisters minds. Anna raising a knowing brow to her sister. "And we just happen to know TWO dragon knights. Or is it technically one? One and a half?"

"Yes," Elsa clarified, "we know a dragon knight."

"Yay!" Olaf clapped, "who?!"

**It helps to read "Hungry Moon" first, so if you haven't you need too to understand everything moving forward. **


	5. The champions (part 2)

**So I actually finished this the day before yesterday, but yesterday I was sick as a dog and since I'm better ish today I decided to edit and post this. **

**Enjoy. **

**On with the show. **

**Chapter 5: the champions (part 2)**

"Ugh, l shoulda brought a different dress." Anna spun around in front of the large full length mirror, none to pleased with her choice in formal wear for the evening. The "opening ceremonies," and presentation of the champions was in an hour, and they were required to dress elegantly. Thankfully Elsa had convinced Anna to pack some of her fancier dresses, being queen and used to these types of events, Elsa was always prepared to put her best foot forward. Luckily she convinced Anna and Kristoff to do the same.

The dress was long and elegant, with a green top fading into a beige bottom. Her shoulders and clavicle were exposed allowing her to wear a necklace of a crocus, the flower of her kingdom. It had long bell sleeves with a strap that travelled around her waist and met upwards just underneath her breasts. And of course no dress of hers would be complete without glitter along the trims.

"You look wonderful." Kristoff stood beside her, trying his best to fix the tie Anna had picked out for him to wear.

"You always say that." She shooed his hands away and started to fix his tie.

"And each time I'm always right. You look stunning."

Melting at his words she grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. Unfortunately, before they could get too far into their passion the door to their state room flew open. Both of them cursed beneath their breath as the queen stepped inside.

Elsa looked between the two as they separated from each other. "Am I interrupting something?"

Anna's annoyed frown said "yes", but her mouth said, "No. You're not." As Kristoff went back to tying his tie, Anna turned to her sister. "So. Any news?"

For a moment, Elsa looked guilty for interrupting them again, but shook it off. "Nothing." She breathed, "We haven't heard anything from anyone." Elsa was moments away from a full on panic attack. "I mean the instant bottle message Dirgelaff gave to us was supposed to go right to them, what if they didn't get it? What if someone else got it instead? What if they can't come!?"

Anna quickly grabbed her by the arms. "Elsa It's okay. We have until the end of the night. For all we know they'll just show up before then."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know where we are and I don't know how far Kuarlong is from here. It could be thousands of miles away and they won't get here in time." She began pacing, "I left Olaf at the falconry in case a message comes in."

Anna motioned with her hands to try and settle her sister. "Elsa you need to calm down. It's starting to snow."

Elsa looked up at the small flurry above her head. She flicked her wrist and the snow vanished, but she was still on edge. "What are we supposed to do?"

"What we have to do." The sisters looked back at Kristoff. "If we don't find a champion, then I'll do it."

Elsa and Anna exchanged a quiet communication between them before both giving a hesitant nod to the other. Anna looked back at her boyfriend with warning in her eyes. "ONLY as a last resort. Understand?"

Kristoff put up his hands. "No problem."

"Good." Anna turned back to Elsa, looking her up and down and seeing she was still in her pale blue travel outfit. "You need to get changed so we can party."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but relented. They did have to get moving after all.

The state room was large enough to house three king size beds, a walk in closet, that could have been another room in an of itself, two full length mirrors, their own washroom filled with candles, ointments, lotions, soaps, and fragrances with an above ground tub, two large desks and dressers for each of them. Essentially all the comforts of home and more.

One thing that was a bit bizarre, but Bernard was able to explain, was that the room was also housing a collection of a different variety of dolls, and antique candelabras. Since he was Dirgelaff was a collector he also placed some of his collections in a few of the rooms. They just happen to get the rooms with the dolls, but the amenities were gorgeous so they overlooked that.

Elsa stepped into the closet and began changing into a floor length mermaid style dress that was blue top that faded into ice blue. Like Anna's dress it had long flowing sleeves with the shoulders and clavicle bare, but instead of a necklace, Elsa had a strap going over her shoulders and meeting in the center of her breasts. The dress was complete with lace along the trim of the sleeves, the top of the dress and the bottom with metal belts that dangled from her hip.

Once she had finished getting ready she met Anna and Kristoff at the doors, but she had a request for Kristoff.

"Would you be my escort, for both of us?" Both of them seemed confused. "Trust me after a few of these parties, You'll understand why I'd rather think Anna and I are sharing you."

Both of them "oh'd" in understanding. "Say no more." He extended both arms for the royals to take and once they had hooked their hands around his arms, he led them out of the room to the ballroom.

—_**:0:—**_

To say the ballroom was breathtaking would have been an understatement. From the rafters hung a variety of different flags, some they recognized and some they didn't, even their own dangled proudly amongst them. Royals and citizens from their various flags filled the ballroom, mingling one with another while the "Bernards" wandered the floor with trays of food and drink and when one glass or orderve was taken, two more took its place. Along the walls, golden statues stood proudly above a small plaque with their name, their kingdom, and what the wish was upon their victory.

The Arendellions stood atop the duel staircase, looking down at the sea of people with hesitation.

"Whoa. This is bigger than your coronation Elsa." Anna commented.

Elsa let out a long exhale. "Let's just stick together and get this night over with." They moved forward, coming to the top of the stairs and to one of the Bernards.

With a stoic expression he turned to face them, then looking back into the ballroom announced with a voice like thunder, "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Kristoff of Arendelle!"

The ballroom went silent, all heads now turning in their direction. The few dignitaries they recognized smiled and waved, while those they didn't know began whispering in hushed tones. They managed to catch a glimpse of Hans, mingling with men and women they didn't recognize, who began whispering to those he was with. No doubt trying to harden everyone against them.

After a moment the crowd went back to their pleasantries allowing them to descend the stairs and merge with the crowd.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry." Anna pulled on Kristoff's arm, who in turn pulled Elsa along as they headed to the large rectangle table, filled with food. While Elsa was also feeling hungry, she was too busy scanning the room, she wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew what she didn't want to find. Every time she came to one of these events, it was only a matter of time before her relationship status was discovered, then there would be no end to the potential suitors asking for her hand. She shuddered at the thought, her nerves causing her to reach for a bottle of champagne and drink half of it right there.

"Geez Elsa take it easy." Anna cautioned. Her and Kristoff had already loaded plates with food and were now scanning the crowd.

"You know how these things go. They're practically meat markets for," she lowered her voice, "single women of royalty."

"Yeah. Gold digging men that's what they are." Kristoff said between bites.

Anna looked at him coyly. "And what are you exactly?"

Mouth full he managed a smile. "Im wove wiff you."

She patted his cheek. "Good answer."

Elsa was only partially paying attention. While she was also looking for individuals to avoid, she was trying to find out who the other competitors were. Looking up at the flags, there were about fifteen to twenty that had red tassels on the bottom, one of which was Arendelles. Elsa deduced that the red tassels were the ones that were competing, as one was also on the flag of the southern isles.

Scanning the room again she had locked eyes with a familiar, seemingly friendly face that was slowly approaching her. Hans's assistant, Landon.

He met her with a dazzling smile, while his eyes looked her up and down. "My, my, don't you look ravishing."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she giggled. No one had ever complimented her in such a way. How was she supposed to respond? "Thank you. You look dashing yourself."

He gave a thanks with a bow of his head before they drifted to the side where Anna was now aware of his presence. "And who is this lovely young thing?"

Anna was too busy staring dumbfoundedly with her mouth hanging open to respond, so Elsa did it for her. "This is my sister. Princess Anna, or Arendlle."

"Princess Anna? Lovely to meet you." As he had done with Elsa, Landon reached for Anna's hand and lifted it to his lips. "Your beauty rivals that of your sisters." And placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

As Elsa had expected, Anna just stood there with a blank look on her face, but it wasn't until his lips met the back of her hand that she spoke. Or at least made a noise.

"HA HA HA HA HA (snort)!" _Wow this is bad. She never ugly laughs._

Landon didn't seem put off by it at all, instead his gaze drifted to Kristoff. "And I'm assuming this rugged drink of water is with you?"

"YES!" Anna all but screamed, "this is my boyfriend," she gestured to him, but for some reason was struggling with words. "My boyfriend...uh… um—"

"—Kristoff."

"—Kristoff! Yes, yes, my boyfriend Kristoff."

"Wonderful," Landon smirked as they shook hands, "ah. Solid grip. All the better to keep this little spitfire close I'm sure?"

For some reason even Kristoff was struggling with his words. "Y-yes. Gotta keep her close. Heh."

With a now uncomfortable silence Landon decided to take his leave. "Enjoy the rest of the festivities."

Once he was far enough away Anna grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her close. "Oh Elsa he is YUMMY. He looks like he popped out of one of mother's romance books. Tall, dark, mysterious, and gods he's gorgeous."

"Yeah he's so gorgeous, you forgot my name."

Anna quickly backpedaled. "Oh honey no! It's not like that, I just get so flustered around—"

"Undeniably gorgeous men?"

She paused a beat, "Well yeah, but—Wait!" He turned on his heel and was walking away, with Anna right behind him.

Elsa meanwhile kept her eyes at Landons back. Seeing as how he was working with Hans, she couldn't completely trust him, but he might be useful. She hurried after him, just as he was about to make conversation with some other foreign dignitaries, and put a hand in his shoulder to get his attention.

"Landon, If you have a minute, there is something you can help me with."

He raised a brow, but smiled brightly. "Well whatever it is I'm sure the answer is yes."

She chuckled nervously. He excused himself to speak privately with Elsa. She held the crook of his arm once he had offered it to her and the began to wander the ballroom.

"I was wondering if you have any insight into the other competitors?"

He laughed. "Trying to assess the champions? Seeing if yours has a fighting chance?"

Once again she let out a nervous laugh. "Something like that. Just trying to see what our champion is in for." The later it got, the more likely it would be Kristoff.

He "hmm'd" and started looking around the ballroom. "To be honest I wouldn't say you have too much to worry about." He motioned with his head to a group of large, red bearded men. "Those oafs are Viking folk from the north. Impressive in size but lacking in brains." Elsa swallowed. One of those men could easily snap Kristoff in half and not even break a sweat. Landon continued by motioning to another group of people. All handsome faced, with luscious blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. "Knights and all that may be dying out, but some still linger. Still more show and less go."

He continued scanning and then his head stopped. "Ah, now there's one lad you may need to concern yourself with." She followed his line of sight to a tall, chiseled man dressed in loose fitting black clothes with flowing black hair and piercing crystal blue eyes. "That young man is from America, but lately has been fighting alongside the warriors in the east."

"The east?" She repeated. "You mean The orient?"

"Correct. Liberating local villages, assisting in taking down warlords. You know simple tasks for someone of his notoriety. They have come to call him, the Raptor of the West."

Her eyes widened. "Why do they call him that?"

"When he was needed in battle, he would swoop in almost undetected and would turn the tide of battle with a few swipes of his blade. Like a bird of prey, if you will."

She looked back at the Raptor. _If Kristoff made it a minute against him, it would be a miracle. _

"And if you look to the left, you'll see our champion." She followed his direction and her heart nearly stopped. She knew their champion was a dragon knight, but didn't know it would be a young woman. Her slim, but athletic figure was clothed in a long sleeveless dress, spaghetti strapped dress that was the color of milk, but faded into a light violet at the base of the dress. She was slightly scared, from battle no doubt, but that didn't detract from her beauty, with a pale complexion and hair as white as snow tied back in a ponytail.

Even though she appeared bored with the men that surrounded her, she didn't appear dangerous, but you couldn't be so sure with Dragon Knights. Taking a closer look Elsa noticed, on her left hand, a violet colored gauntlet with a brilliant ruby gem on the back of the hand.

"She is something isn't she, but don't let her appearance fool you. If she lives up to her reputation she will certainly be a force to be reckoned with." Elsa hadn't realized it, but she had finished her glass of champagne and was now merely sucking on the glass. "Oh dear. Here let me refill that for you." He took her glass but before she could protest he had disappeared into the crowd.

She clasped her hands together, just now realizing that she was alone in a sea of people and couldn't find Kristoff or Anna anywhere.

"Oh no. I need to find—"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." _Too late. _She put on her best fake smile and turned to greet the older gentleman that had approached her with his hand extended. "_Ashante_."

_French. _As per their customs she took the tips of his fingers and curtsied. "How do you do?"

"Ackerman. Noblemen of the French empire." He rasped. He was definitely as old as he sounded with no hair, white mustache, a crooked back, and a cane, and yet he was still a bit taller than Elsa. "It's a pleasure to meet the snow queen."

_He seems harmless enough. _"The pleasure is all mine."

"It sure is," he grinned a crooked smile that made her cringe. _Spoke too soon. _Before she realized it, his free hand snaked around her bare shoulders sending a shiver down her back as if a thousand spiders just started crawling on her skin, and he began to guide her towards the staircase. "Why don't we get more acquainted? I'll have one of those Bernard men bring up a bottle of champagne to my room for us to enjoy—ouch!"

On instinct, Elsa's icy magic spread over his arm, coating it in enough ice to not seriously hurt him, but enough that he felt it's sting. She scurried backwards like a frightened chipmunk. "Apologies. I—I didn't mean to—". Her face twisted in confusion when she noticed he was smiling again. That same crooked smile that was no beginning to terrify her.

"Oh it's no worries." He said I'm a gravelly manner. "I like them a little feisty."

He stalked towards her like a hunting dog cornering a fox, but Elsa wasn't going to give him another chance to touch her. "Please," she begged, "I must ask that you leave me alone." She raised the palm of her hand, ready to blast him back to the ice age, when he was stopped by a hand grasping his arm.

"How dare you—" Ackerman sputtered his words when he noticed the dark stranger holding him back.

"Hello mister Ackerman," Landon grinned, "I do believe she asked you to leave her be."

Ackerman snarled. "Now you see here! I will not be told—" Landon suddenly pulled him close so that he was now whispering into his ear. Elsa couldn't hear what Landon was saying, but Ackermans eyes kept growing wider and wider with fear the longer her spoke. When Landon was finished, Ackerman stepped back, his mouth moving but no words leaving and terror in his eyes. "How-how did…?" He looked back at Elsa, then Landon, then hurriedly limped away, looking over his shoulder every so often.

Landon turned back to her with a grin on his face and offered a glass of champagne to Elsa. "On behalf of my sex, I apologize for his appalling behavior."

She hesitantly took the glass from him, but kept her eyes on his own. "What did you say to him?"

He waited a beat as if choosing his words carefully. "I just let him know that I am aware of his, for lack of a better word, vice. Or, His sin."

She examined his features, as if just now seeing him for the first time. Yes he was handsome, and yes he was charming, but there was something about him, something that made her queasy and sent an unnatural chill down her spine.

Making a quick decision she handed her glass back to him. "Please escort me back to my sister."

He took the glass back and extended his arm not at all put off for her desire to leave his company.

"I understand why you don't trust me. Sort of guilty by association sort of thing." He leaned closer to her. "But I would recommend rethinking that, I'm fairly certain I'm one of your only friends here."

"Elsa, there you are!" Anna and Kristoff hurried through the crowd to meet her.

"There she is." He handed Elsa back to her sister. "Enjoy the party." With a smile he turned on his heel and vanished.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm not sure."

—_**:0:—**_

"_Welcome one, welcome all! I, Dirgelaff, welcome you all into my halls!"_

The Arendellions collectively felt their stomachs drop. It was time.

"_As a child I adored games of chance, puzzles and every kind of sport. And each time I would play, I would win with very little effort. Over the years of intense competition I began to grow bored, with the ease of my victories and my endless awards. It was in my Middle Ages I decided to change up my fun, so I thought why not give others a chance at the awards that I've won? So welcome to the competition that I have created, so why don't we get to the part that we have so patiently waited. A champion you have chosen for the chance at the prize, for a wish that I'll grant where the limit is the sky!"_

The hall erupted into applause, as each and every one of them hungry for the chance to gain their hearts desire. Elsa wondered how many of them were there for selfish reasons and who was there to help someone else.

Dirgelaff stepped aside and motioned to Bernard to take center stage. "If I may direct your attention to the flags above you. As you may have deduced these represent all that are in attendance this evening, however the flags with the red markers indicate those who have come with champions to complete. By my count that would be twenty champions. Once I call on you, please present your champions!"

As champions began to be announced, the Arendellions huddled around each other.

"Okay, we have no choice. Kristoff we need you as our champion."

Kristoff stood straight with his chest out and shoulders back, but no matter how strong, or proud he tried to stand he couldn't stop his knees from shaking. "I won't let you down. I promise." The sisters exchanged worried glances with each other. They trusted Kristoff, they loved Kristoff, but nothing would stop the pits forming in their stomachs with worry. Worry that only increased with each frightening champion introduced.

Finally they came to prince Hans.

He stood proudly before the ballroom, casting an arrogant stare at the small band of Arendellians, before proclaiming, "I present my champion, I Woman hailing from the island of Bapharong, one of the three kingdoms of the dragon knights." The crowd "oh'd" In wonder as the women Elsa remembered stood before them. "Presenting Arabella of Bapharong!"

The gem on her the gauntlet of her left hand glowed a violet pink, encasing her in its glow changing her into a dragon of the same color. She showed off her new form with battle roar meant to intimidate her competition, and for some, it worked.

"Thank you prince Hans!" Bernard motioned for the prince to excuse himself. "Now we will hear from Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Her heart momentarily stopped, and yet was pounding so hard she couldn't hear the applause sounding from around her. She looked back at her sister and the love of her life. Was she really going to pit her friend against these trained warriors? Trained killers?!

What choice did she have?

She composed herself, standing tall as a representative of her kingdom and set about to announce her champion.

A sudden crash sounded from above them, followed by a bang in the center of the ballroom. The dragon had slammed his fist into the ground, cracking the marble and getting everyone's attention. Elsa would know that dragon anywhere, with his onyx colored scales and teal blue belly and necklace dangling from his neck. But there was something different about him. Thick pieces of armor sat on his shoulders and forearms connected by leather straps crossing his chest and waist.

The doors to the ballroom flew open, and the small snowman ran to them shouting. "Elsa! Anna! Kristoff! Drake made it!"

The crowd began murmuring in confusion, even Bernard and Dirgelaff seemed puzzled by the events. Elsa and Anna ran to the dragon now noticing his passenger sliding down his tail off of his back.

"Sorry we're late," said Cynthia adjusting her hat.

He slapped her with his tail before changing back into the young man they knew.

"I'm sorry," Bernard got their attention. "But what is the meaning of this?"

Drake stood tall and spoke loudly. "I am Drake Daniels, son of Corwin Daniels, Dragon master of Kuarlong, and I will be representing Arendelle in your competition!"

There was more confused murmuring that was broken up by Dirgelaff's excited clapping.

"_Oh happy day! Oh what fun! Two Dragon Knights instead of just one!_" That seemed to be enough to satisfy everyone who soon began to cheer and hollar.

Drake turned towards the royals and was quickly met with a pair of arms around his neck and hysterical, screeching sobbing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for showing up! Thank you, thank you!"

"No problem Kristoff, but you can let go of me now."

Anna and Elsa stood back with Cynthia, "We are so glad you made it."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "No worries, but we actually got here five minutes ago. Mister man just wanted to make an entrance. Oh yeah, and that speech he just made? He was practicing that the whole way here."

"No I didn't!"


	6. What is this feeling? So sudden and new

**Chapter 6: what is this feeling? So sudden and new?**

"Anyways!" Cynthia ignored her brother and addressed the sisters. "Let's get outta here. We've got things to discuss."

"Wait what? Just leave in the middle of a party? That's kinda rude."

Cynthia stared at Anna with half lidded eyes and pure apathy. "And?"

Drake put his hands on his sisters shoulders. "Besides the fact that we do have things to talk about, we're also not big on parties. People tend to treat us like we're rarities that need to be poked and prodded."

"Case in point." Cynthia motioned to a group of people that had surrounded Olaf and were, indeed, poking and prodding the poor snowman. Fortunately for them, he was giggling and laughing, unaware of how rude their invasive actions were.

Elsa shooed them away from him, took his hand, and led him back to their little group. She cast a glance at the front of the ballroom where Bernard was still introducing champions. If they were going to leave, it would be now. "Alright. We'll duck out, and I'll apologize to Dirgelaff later or something."

"Wonderful." With a flat expression, Cynthia made her way to the doors, not waiting for them to follow.

"Geez what's got her in such a hurry?"

Drake leaned closer to Kristoff and whispered, "You're about to find out in three...two...one."

On que, a man, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared right beside his sister. "So your a Dragon kn—"

"—I carry a gun."

"Message received." He was about to back away, before catching a glimpse of the snow queen. "Oh you're the—"

"—I carry two guns!"

"Got it."

The sisters watched him slink away, Elsa in particular took special notice. "Wow. I'm never coming to one of these things without her again."

"Yes my sister has a way with men. All of them involve firearms and extreme pain, but it works for her."

Thankfully they had gotten back to their room without further incident, although Drake and Cynthia took a lot of convincing to step into the moving box.

"So it just takes us to where we need to go anywhere in the tower?" Cynthia examined the box from outside it's odd walls.

"I just file it under 'just roll with it'." Kristoff grinned. Finally they stepped inside and the doors shut behind them. The box jumped to life and began to move forcing each of them to grab onto the railing along the walls. A sudden jerk pushed Elsa to the side, knocking her into Drake.

"Hey Elsa," he grinned, "we haven't properly talked since I got here. So 'hey there'."

She chuckled, genuinely glad to be seeing him again. "Hello Drake. You have no idea how much I appreciate you coming." Neither one of them realized that Elsa hadn't bothered to right herself.

The doors parted in front of their stateroom, the Dragon Knight siblings appeared taken aback at what they were now looking at. "Okay. That's kinda cool, I guess." Drake poked his head out, making sure they were on a different floor.

Elsa shouldered passed them, and placed her key into the door to open it. "Welcome to our state room." She opened the doors and gestured for everyone to come inside. "Maybe we can talk to Bernard about expanding this room or something so you can stay with us."

"I would not argue with that," Cynthia was taking in the sights of the room, but Drake had yet to enter.

"Come on in Drake." Elsa gestured.

"Nah I'm good." His response was quick and slightly unnerving. He simply hung back at the doors with Elsa who had held them open for everyone.

"Come on! There's plenty of space!" Olaf demonstrated this by running around, even splitting himself apart and rolling.

"I know why he's not coming in," Cynthia had found herself by the wall of Dirgelaff's doll collection. She picked up one of the porcelain creatures with curly blonde hair, red lips, and large blue eyes. With the doll in her hand, she approached her brother. "Drake here has pediophobia?"

Anna scrunched her face. "Pedio—whata?"

"It's fear of dolls!" Drake stepped further away from the room, "now get that thing away before I set the whole room on fire with you in it!"

Cynthia stuck out her bottom lip as she taunted him, shoving the doll closer to his space. "Awe, but she's just a wittle cute dolly."

"Yeah, but the last one did try to kill you!"

Elsa wrenched the doll out of her hands and tucked it close to her. "That's enough." She scolded. Cynthia put up her hands and backed away, but was still feeling a sick pleasure tormenting her little brother. Elsa handed the doll to Anna, who placed them with the others and promptly threw a sheet over top of them. To be fair, there was something off putting about them, but Elsa just chalked it up to just being dolls. She never really liked dolls anyways.

Once that was done, Drake finally stepped inside, but still kept a wary eye on the sheet from the other side of the room.

"So. What was it you two wanted to discuss with us?" Elsa asked, getting down to business.

Cynthia flopped onto one of the beds, took a quick note of just how soft it was before pulling out a rolled up parchment and reading:

_Dear Drake, _

_Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and I, this is Anna, have entered in Dirgelaff's tournament and we need a champion. Could you pretty please come to Dirgelaff's island and help us out again? We'd be super super grateful again. There's no rush, but as soon as you can, that would be great. _

_From Anna and Elsa. _

Once she was finished, she leaned back on the bed. "Now. Want to tell us what you two stepped in this time?"

Anna folded her arms in offense. "What makes you think we 'stepped in' anything?"

"Because this tournament is a death trap." Said Drake. "We've heard too many stories of this guy, and he gets off on people playing his games, especially when they lose."

"I understand." Elsa stated calmly, "but you have to know we didn't have much choice in the matter."

Cynthia scoffed. "Now this I gotta hear."

Drake glared at his sister, snorting smoke in her direction as if warning her to watch her manners, as if that would ever happen. Elsa ignored their silent exchange and began to recount the story of how black poison had been infecting her kingdom.

Cynthia raised a brow. "Why not contact us?"

"We tried!" Anna practically yelled, "we sent letters all over the place and no one answered." Before she continued her rant, something occurred to her. "But you guys got that one." She motioned to the letter in Cynthia's hand.

"Well you used a magic bottle." Drake clarified. "A bit more trustworthy than birds or whatever. And we never got any letter from you. At all."

"Regardless," Cynthia interrupted, "You guys thought the best option was to enter a tournament for a CHANCE at winning the cure for your kingdom?"

"Well it's more complicated than that now." Elsa shuffled in her heeled feet. "We weren't even going to compete once we got here, maybe meet some old friends to help us out, but that was before we saw that Prince Hans is competing too."

Cynthia and Drake looked at each other. "Who?"

Kristoff, who had been getting undressed to get into something more his style, emerged from the washroom. "Green eyes, red hair, mutton chops, total ass hole."

"Yeah!' Olaf agreed. "Asshole." Elsa rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers while Anna laughed nervously. This was something they'd have to nip in the bud.

"He's someone we don't like and he doesn't like us, and he's competing in this tournament and the idea of him getting a wish is scary, alright." Anna said in one breath. "And what's worse is that he's using a dragon knight too."

That seemed to get their attention. "Your kidding? Who?"

Anna shook her head trying to remember. "Uh, white hair? Glove on her hand. Annie? Archey? Annabelle?"

"Arabella." Elsa finally said.

Drake suddenly went rigid, his eyes nearly too big for his head, while Cynthia flopped back onto the bed, laughing at the ceiling. "Man, oh man can this day get any better?"

"Do you guys know her or something?" Kristoff asked.

Drake began sputtering. "We-well—we—we—we sort of—kind of—maybe—sort of—know—"

Without getting up from the bed, Cynthia pointed to her brother. "Drake used to date her."

"Hey! Elsa!" Anna jumped back when A sudden shot of ice blasted against Her and Kristoff and covered the wall behind them.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she quickly waved her hand to remove the ice, "I don't know what happened there. Just a weird, um," with all eyes on her, she couldn't find a reason for her sudden icy outburst. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. Thankfully you are familiar with these competitions."

Cynthia shrugged the incident off and didn't mind the subject change. "Mostly to stay away from them. Our father, and every dragon master, warn us to stay far away. If people want to risk their necks in something like this, then that's their problem, not ours."

"Then I feel like I have to ask," Elsa's tone was almost quiet, as if she was nervous about the answer they would give. "Why did you come to help us? I mean is it okay you're here?"

Cynthia sat up on the bed and looked at her brother with a priggish grin. "Want to answer that Drake?"

He glared at his sister again before answering. "Well. Our father doesn't, exactly know that we're here." The room got uncomfortably quiet. "He thinks we're on a mission somewhere else."

"Wait, so you are not supposed to be here?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"Well you shouldn't be here either." Drake pointed.

She put her fists onto her hips. "Well if somebody had responded to our letters!"

"We didn't get your letters! But you still shouldn't have come here anyways. I mean you were gonna let Kristoff participate? He wouldn't last two seconds. No offense."

He held up his hand, laughing. "None taken."

"ANYways!" Cynthia shouted. "We're all here, we're all dumb, now let's think about our next move."

"Super," Drake smirked at her, "we need to know what's poisoning their fjord." She tilted her head. "What? We figure out what's happening, we go in, solve the problem. Then I just have to worry about this Hans character and Arabella and it's all good. Right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it will be 'all good', but it's a start. And I'm assuming I'm the lucky one that's going to save Arendelle again?"

He began to rub his hands across his mouth as he spoke lowly, "Well technically I saved Arendelle, but that's neither here nor there."

"Well even if she did go to Arendelle, one, she'd have to get there," Anna held up a finger then another, "and two the problem is in the ocean."

Cynthia snapped her fingers. "Darn, and I can't breathe underwater."

It was Drake's turn to grin smugly. "But we know a pair that do."

Cynthia suddenly appeared horrified. "No! No way! You'd better—"

Drake reached for his necklace. "I'm gonna do it."

She got to her feet and advanced on him. "Drake I'm serious, don't."

He backed away, not intimidated by her at all. "I'm going to—"

"—I swear to god!" She began chasing him around the room until he disappeared into the washroom, slammed the door and locked it behind him. "Drake! I'm gonna kill you!"

"This is payback for the doll!" He shouted from behind the door.

The Arendellians exchanged confused glances. "Are we missing something?"

Elsa shook her head. "Apparently." Amongst Cynthia slamming her fist against the door, Elsa was able to hear knocking at the door. "Huh. Wonder who that is?" While she didn't know who was there, she assumed it to be maybe Bernard, or one of them, but she didn't expect to see Dirgelaff himself on the other side of the door.

"Oh. Master Dirgelaff? Is something the matter?"

She hadn't known him long, but since they arrived he seemed confident, flamboyant, and somewhat cheerful. While he still wore an enchanting smile, it was lopsided and awkward. He was fidgeting with his hands behind his back and shuffling on his feet beneath his robes.

"_Please, forgive the intrusion, but you left the party so suddenly. Please relieve my confusion._"

Elsa facepalmed, figuratively, she wasn't going to do that in front of him. She should have at least thanked him for a lovely evening. "I apologize. We had urgent business with our champion."

He peeked inside, seemingly confused seeing Cynthia pounding on the washroom door. "_I see. Well, I'm about to take a walk, care to join me?_"

She assumed he had invited her to go over some important notes to know for the tournament so she eagerly agreed. "I'll be back Anna. I shouldn't be long." Anna halfheartedly waved her away, she and Kristoff trying to pry Cynthia off the door.

With a shrug, Elsa stepped outside with Dirgelaff.

—_**:0:—**_

Anna and Kristoff finally pulled her off the door, asking her what it was she was freaking out about.

"He's calling some friends of ours. Twins that are madly in love with me and it's both annoying as hell, and really annoying as hell."

Kristoff watched the door with furrowed brows. "Um, how is he 'calling'...anyone?"

Cynthia removed her hat and ran her hands through her strawberry blonde hair, realizing who she was talking too. "Sorry. The dragon spirits in all dragon knights are connected, some sort of astral plane or something, but all dragon knights can somewhat communicate through their gems." Her explanation seemed to sail right over their heads. "Just roll with it."

The washroom door opened, Drake's smug grin a mile wide. "Frankie and AL are on their way. Should be here within a day."

Cynthia threw her hat at him, cursing so loudly Anna had to remove Olaf's head and stuff it in the closet so he couldn't hear. Drake merely stuck his tongue out and threw her hat back.

"Where's Elsa?" He asked when he noticed she wasn't present.

Anna began removing her jewelry and putting them back into a box. "Dirgelaff came by and they went for a walk together." She was so matter of fact she didn't notice Drake suddenly appear concerned.

"You let her go out, er, go walking with him?"

Kristoff put Olaf back together. "What's the big deal? He's weird but so what?"

"You don't know!" Drake found himself shouting, "He could be grooming her for some horrible magic or something."

"'Grooming her for horrible magic'?" Cynthia repeated. "Like what? Sacrificing her to the devil? Or better yet, convince Elsa to sacrifice someone else to the devil?"

"No!" He shot. He made his way to exit the room. "If you're not gonna say anything useful then why bother saying anything. I mean when was the last time you've had an unexpressed thought?"

She waited a beat. "I'm having one now." He rolled his eyes, mocking her before leaving the room. Cynthia went back to lay down on one of the beds, laying her hat down across her eyes and kicked her feet up.

It was quiet for a while as Anna changed from her dress into more comfortable evening wear along with Kristoff. Once it seemed like they were ready to retire for the evening, Cynthia suddenly said.

"You guys changed him you know."

They paused. "Wait what? We did? How? Why? What do you mean?"

Cynthia removed her hat from her eyes and leaned back with her hands behind her head. "Ever since meeting you, he's taken his studies and his training more seriously. Although this is the first time he's done something ridiculously stupid, which makes no sense to me."

Kristoff and Anna glanced at each other and shrugged. Not entirely sure what to do with the information.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa wasn't sure what to expect, but she was pleasantly surprised to learn Dirgelaff was delightful company. She was expecting to be told some things about the tournament that she needed to know, but instead he simply escorted her around the halls of his home, engaging in pleasant conversation. They exchanged stories of their past families, Elsa losing her parents on the seas and how he lost his parents to disease. They talked about their time alone in a huge place with only servants as company.

"...well that wasn't completely true. I still had Anna, but I, well my parents and I, thought it would be best if we were apart. So I shut her out, and remains, to this day, my biggest regret."

He nodded in understanding. "_That must have been hard, with her sister and the eventual rift, but such is the life of those of us with gifts._"

She tilted her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

He opened his mouth to speak until he realized where he and Elsa had ended up. Two large window doors that led out onto a terrace.

He smiled. "_Before I answer, I have an idea that would be a delight, a walk through one of my gardens on this fine night._" He pushed open the glass doors, revealing a long terrace that stretched around the tower. Along the terrace were various beds, filled with a different variety of plants that Elsa hasn't seen before. She stepped onto the terrace, gazing in wonder at the plants illuminated underneath the moonlight. "_I have a few gardens around my estate, but the plants here only bloom as the day grows late._"

"Wow." Elsa seemed particularly drawn to some flowers that were glowing a light blue and had aimed themselves directly into the moonlight. "They're beautiful."

"_Only the loveliest in my tower_," he joined her looking down at the glowing flowers, "_it helps more when they hold some sort of power._"

"Oh these are magical?"

"_Well their power pales in comparison to yours. Power, along with your beauty, that I've come to adore_."

Elsa flushed, now realizing why it was he wanted to walk with her. Her sudden discomfort caused frost to dance over the glowing flowers, but Dirgelaff either didn't notice, or ignored it. "_If I am to be brutally honest, the power you have is equivalent to a goddess._" She stood up straight and felt his nose inches from the crook of her neck. "_You shouldn't be ashamed of such a gift. Maybe I can help, your burden, lift." _

She felt him inhale that sent a shiver down her spine and she quickly put distance between them. "I apologize, master Dirgelaff, but I'm afraid I have to retire for the evening. We have a long day tomorrow after all? Am I right?"

Dirgelaff has gone from shy and nervous to seeming irritated, and possibly, angry. He watched her with chocolate brown eyes before he smiled a smile that didn't reach them. "_Yes, my queen of the Arendelle lands, your humble request is my command._"

—_**:0:—**_

As soon as Drake exited the room he sprinted for the nearest window, opened it up, and jumped out. To an outside looker, this would appear alarming, but before he could hurtle to his death, he had changed into a dragon and began soaring the skies around the tower. He flew around the tower a handful of times, his snout aimed towards the wind, searching for a scent he knew well.

"Not stalking," he told himself, "concerned." He rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. "Sure, all creepers say that." A small breeze blew the scent he was looking for against his nose and he aimed himself towards the south side of the tower. Thankfully he could see, from far away, Elsa and Dirgelaff on an outside terrace. He landed onto a nearby ledge and hid himself behind a statue.

He changed back into his human form, to make himself less conspicuous. He scoffed when he saw him lead her to one of the flower beds. "Blue moon flowers. Pfft! I coulda done that."

"Then why didn't you?"

He'd knew that low sultry voice anywhere. Arabella had changed out of her dress into a one piece violet leather outfit that went all the way to her neck. The leather was reminiscent of dragon scales, except for black pieces around her waist neck and boots. She leaned against the wall, with her arms folded and an amused stare.

"Have you been standing there this whole time waiting for me to land here?"

She gasped putting the tips of her fingers against her mouth. "Oh that would be so devious of me wouldn't it?" She lowered her hand and approached him. Drake fighting to keep his eyes on hers instead of the swaying of her hips. "But no. Believe it or not I have better things to do then try to figure out how you are spending your nights." She tiptoed to the edge of the ledge and started almost dancing on top of it. "I wanted to talk with you, but when I went to your floor I saw you jump out a window so I followed you."

She was making him nervous the way she maneuvered along the edge, but she seemed to have no issues herself. He cleared his throat. "Talk to me about what?"

She coyly peered over her shoulder at him. "It's been a long time. Can't I just say 'hi'." She did a pirouette, just now noticing the other terrace. "Oh I see. Keeping an eye on your queen?"

He folded his arm's defiantly. "Technically she's not 'my queen'. She's my friend."

"Uh Huh." She seemed unconvinced, but decided to humor him for now. She continued tiptoeing along the ledge. "You know I never would have expected you would end up at a place like this, doing something like this."

Drake stared at her confused. "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not the kind of person to help someone else?"

"More like this," she air quoted, "isn't our problem, as your father would say." He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. This just seemed to amuse her further. "Oh wow. Master Corwin doesn't know you're here? HA! Mister, 'by the rules' suddenly breaking them." She walked past him looking over the statue at the snow queen. "Guess I can see why."

"See what?"

She stared at him with a sly grin. She came away from the ledge to close to distance between them, putting her inches from his face. "Catch me and I'll tell you."

He scoffed. "What are we, five?" She didn't respond, she simply threw her arms and leapt backwards off the ledge. "Hey!" He changed and dove for her, but being fluent in their game, she changed as well and pulled up before hitting the ocean.

"Let's see how that thing handles!" She yelled back at him and took off into the sky's, an irritated, yet grinning Drake followed her.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa felt an odd chill slither across her shoulders that pulled her attention towards the sky. She let out a small gasp when she saw Drake, as a dragon, flying with another one. The pink dragon shape of Arabella. The two flew around each other, back and forth and around, almost like an aerial dance. A game being played with just the two of them.

Something started bubbling in her stomach. A knot that was twisting inside of her. _What is this feeling? _

"_My queen? Is everything alright?_"

She nodded and threw her chin up as she walked back inside. "Yes, Dirgelaff, everything is okay on this fine night."

_Crap! Now I'm speaking in rhyme. _


	7. The Box

**The tournament will begin now!**

**Let's get it on. **

**On with the show **

**Chapter 7: The box**

Elsa could feel her sisters eyes boring into her back, not maliciously, but more of a curiosity. Elsa hated it when people stared, but in this case it may have been justified. Her behavior could be perceived as odd even for those that knew her well. Unfortunately not even Elsa knew why she was acting the way she was.

Elsa looked up from the sink seeing Anna's confused expression looking back at her in the mirror. She removed the toothbrush from her mouth, but still spoke with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Can I help you?"

Without missing a beat, Anna asked, "Elsa are you pouting?"

Her eyes widened and her lips pursed. _Is that what I'm doing? _"No."

"You sure cuz you've been brushing the same spot on your teeth for like ten minutes?"

Elsa quickly brushed the remainder of her teeth, spat and rinsed her mouth out. "See. All done. Not pouting."

Elsa went about her nightly routine, but Anna still didn't seem convinced. "Then why have you been all stompy and huffy ever since you came back." She gasped. "Did Dirgelaff do something?"

Elsa had actually forgotten the unwanted advances by the sorcerer. "Nope. He was a gentleman."

Anna appeared helpless. "Ugh. Then why are you pouting?"

Elsa spun her head around, her hair whipping a stream of frost and her icy eyes narrowing. Anna went rigid under her sisters intense stare. "I. Don't. Pout."

Anna raised her hands. "Okay, okay, you're not pouting." Seemingly appeased Elsa went back to washing her face. "Why are you glowering?" Elsa grabbed a nearby brush and hurled it at her sister. Giggling, Anna ducked out of the bathroom before the brush could hit her.

Elsa went back to washing her face but could still hear Anna saying things like, "huffy" and "pouty" to Kristoff and Olaf.

She rolled her eyes. _I'm not pouting…. and why would I be? Not that I am. Just because Drake went flying with some other girl. So what? He can do what he wants. It's not like flying is OUR thing or anything. Just because he's fraternizing with the enemy, who cares? That's it! She's the bad guy and he's hanging out with her. _

From the other room she heard Anna open the door. "Oh hey Drake, welcome back."

Quickly realizing she wasn't wearing makeup anymore, Elsa hurriedly grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her face and head.

"Hey. Is Elsa here? I was… out and I didn't see her?"

Elsa heard Anna laugh. "Stalking my sister? Huh?"

"Not stalking!" He corrected. "Concerned."

_He was stalking me? Creeper!... or was he just concerned about me with Dirgelaff? Or jealous?_

"Uh… Elsa?" With herself essentially blindfolded by the towel she didn't see Anna standing at the doorway of the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She heard Anna giggle.

She put her hands on her hips and responded, though it was muffled beneath the towel. "I'm drying my hair thank you very much?"

She heard another voice snort. It was Drake. "I've never seen anyone dry their hair like that. Like, ever."

Elsa huffed which only blew hot air back into her face. "This is how we do things in Arendelle. Now if you'll excuse me." She fumbled for the sink trying to turn herself around to face the mirror. "Bernard gave you and Cynthia a room down the hall for you two to stay. Goodnight."

They were quiet until Drake laughed. "I'm sorry I can't take you seriously—"

"Goodnight Drake! We'll see you early in the morning!" Elsa heard Anna guide Drake out, but could hear her muttering something about Elsa pouting. "I am not!" She removed the towel from her head, glaring at herself in the mirror. "You don't pout. So what if you wanted to fly. It's not that fun anyways." Not even Elsa could convince herself of that obvious lie.

—_**:0:—**_

_**11 pm the next day**_

Island twelve. The location for the first trial. It was easy to find, but a pain to get to. Two bridges connected the island to the tower, one going towards the island and one coming back. The bridge going towards the island was shoulder to shoulder packed, except for Elsa and Anna. Being royalty, one of the Bernards acted as security for the sisters as they made their way to the island. Kristoff and Olaf we're stuck behind them, maneuvering against the crowd to stay close.

"Do you see them?" They heard him say.

"Yup!" Anna and Elsa turned around, seeing Olaf's head, in Kristoff's hands, poking above the crowd.

Coming to the entrance of the island there were two directions to go. One would lead to the stands and the other led inside to the arena.

"You either have the option of both stepping into the arena along with your champion or one of you." The Bernard ordered. "The rest must go to the stands."

Elsa and Anna conferred with one another and once they were joined by Kristoff and Olaf, Anna decided to go into the stands while Elsa would stay below. The four parted ways, leaving Elsa at the entrance.

"And where's your champion?" Bernard asked somewhat impatiently.

"Right here!" Through the thick crowd Drake had lifted his hand and was waving to get their attention. "I'm right here." Thank goodness for his sharp hearing.

"Right then." Bernard motioned to the large door behind him. "Inside the arena there is a large platform, step onto it, smile and wave, and await further instructions."

They did as they were told, stepping into the arena and towards a raised platform in the center. Elsa felt her knees buckle beneath her walking amidst the roar of the crowd. Never had she been in a place that was so large, and so loud that it rattled her to her very core. Arendelle didn't have sporting events of such grandeur and the noise alone was enough to shake her.

Drake kept himself close and for some reason she felt a bit better knowing he was beside her.

The platform rose above the ground, a set of stairs on both sides allowing the pair to step into it with the other champions. Including them, there were twelve, they simply needed to wait for the final eight.

As they were instructed they turned towards the gathering crowd in the stands, smiled and waved.

"Wow," she muttered, "I've never seen so many people in one place."

Thankfully his hearing was able to catch what she had said with no issue. "We sort of have things like this in my home, but never to this scale." He smiled a crooked smile at her. "Glad to see you're not mad at me anymore."

It took her a moment to remember what he was talking about. "Oh I wasn't mad, just...um," _pouty? No I don't pout. _"Just nervous for today I suppose. I have no idea what's coming."

He shrugged. "That makes two of us."

"Are you nervous?"

Another shrug. "Just want to make sure I can succeed for you. I want to help your kingdom."

The more she thought about it he didn't technically have to win. Hans just had to lose.

Elsa's attention was pulled to the other side of the platform where Hans and Arabella took their positions. Elsa's eyes narrowed as wisps of ice came flowing from her nostrils.

"So what's up with the bad blood between you and that Hans character?"

Without missing a beat she responded. "He tried to kill me and Anna."

She could feel him go stiff. "I'm sorry I'm a little slow here. Did you say he tried to KILL you? Dead kill?"

She must have not realized how candid she had been, cuz looking back in his direction his eyes were wide with terror. "It's a long story, but he left Anna to die and tried to kill me with a sword."

Drake's face shifted from afraid to anger. He snorted black smoke and narrowed his now slitted eyes at Hans. Elsa couldn't hear as well, but she was sure he was growling. Elsa went to observe the stands until, on her left hand side, she could see Anna, Kristoff and Olaf shouting and waving at them. She smiled an embarrassed smile with a small wave to her family.

Then she realized something. "Where's Cynthia?"

He spoke matter of factly. "She is waiting for our friends to take her to Arendelle."

"Oh? She didn't want to come support you."

He shook his head. "Nope." Judging by the way he spoke he expected this from his sister.

"Well, we're here." She put a hand on his shoulder earning her a warm smile.

It took a few minutes but finally the other champions arrived at the platform. As soon as they stepped on, the crowd erupted again, this time for Master Dirgelaff. He stood with his arms outstretched from his own special box along the walls of the stands, and with a thundering boom, asked,

"_ARE YOU READY FOR MY TOURNAMENT TO BEGIN?!_" Elsa nearly collapsed under the sheer volume of cheers from the crowd. Thankfully Drake held onto her arm so she didn't completely crumble. Dirgelaff turned his attention to the platform of champions. "_ROYALS! PLEASE PRESENT A TOKEN TO YOUR CHAMPION_!"

Elsa went stiff. "Um? Token?" She looked at Drake who was just as confused. They both looked around the platform for an example as a "token". Hans was a bad example since he just gave Arabella a handkerchief. Looking at the Raptor however he was given a small comb from a child. A small Asian girl dressed in traditional Chinese garb for royalty. _A child? Huh? _

She turned back to Drake, her eyes drifting to his necklace and an idea came to her. "What?" He asked, but she was already flourishing her hands creating ice around his neck until it took the shape of an eight sided snowflake with each flake shaped like a diamond. To complete the small necklace, she placed a dragon in the center of the snowflake.

"My token to you." She smiled. He took the snowflake in his hand, to his surprise it wasn't melting at his touch. "It's made from the same kind of ice I use on Olaf. No melting, not even from a dragon."

He clutched it around his fist. "I'm never taking this off." He bowed his head. "Thank you."

"_BEFORE WE BEGIN THERE IS ONE MORE THING I MUST AIR_," a Bernard stepped onto the platform and handed a box to Elsa and to Hans. Inside the box were two iron cuffs. "_YOUR CHAMPIONS ARE POWERFUL, THIS WILL HELP THINGS STAY FAIR. ON THEIR WRISTS THESE IRON CUFFS MUST GO, TO MAKE THEM AS HUMAN AS THE REST OF THEIR FOES_."

Elsa looked down at the cuffs before meeting Drake's eyes, eyes wide with worry and a form of terror. "So these cuffs will make you human?"

"In a manner of speaking," he gulped, "Dragon Knights have a vulnerability to iron. One touch burns, after a moment we're powerless." He looked back at the cuffs, before slowly removing his leather gauntlets.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Ready or not, I don't really have a choice." He removed his gauntlets and offered his wrists to Elsa. Her breath hitched in her chest when she saw light scarring on his flesh that resembled burns. "My father used to put iron cuffs on me to train without my powers." He leaned closer to her with a wink. "Just don't tell anyone."

She chuckled, a little more at ease. "No worries." In one swift motion she placed the iron onto his wrists. He fell to one knee, growling in pain as the sounds of sizzling flesh made her sick to her stomach. "Drake?! Drake are you okay?!"

He clenched his fists and gave a nod. "I-I'm okay."

Thinking quickly she grabbed onto his hands and pushed small cooling snowflakes underneath the cuff and onto his skin. He took a few deep breaths letting the cooling take effect and settle his pain.

"Better?"

He gave a weak smile. "Much. Thank you." She helped him to his feet just as Dirgelaff spoke again.

"_NOW YOU'VE ESTABLISHED A BOND THAT SHAN'T BE BROKEN, PLEASE EXCUSE YOURSELVES ONCE YOU'VE GIVEN YOUR TOKENS!_" Drake and Elsa Bowed to one another, and Elsa left him alone with the other champions On the platform, her fingers hanging on to his until the last possible moment.

—_**:0:—**_

Dirgelaff raised his arms pushing the platform into the earth. The champions scrambled off in time for the platform to disappear and in its place rose a large structure, similar in shape to a box, with a single door.

"_THE FIRST CHALLENGE SHALL SOON BE UNDERWAY, BUT FIRST THERE ARE SOME THINGS I NEED TO CONVEY. STANDING BEHIND YOU IS WHAT I HAVE COME TO CALL, 'THE BOX', BUT IT'S THE LABYRINTH INSIDE YOU MUST ATTEMPT TO OUTFOX. TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE, THAT SHOULD BE YOUR AIM, DON'T LET THE TUNNELS AND OTHERS CONFUSE YOU OR YOU'LL SURELY LOSE THIS GAME. FIVE AT A TIME MUST CROSS THROUGH THAT GATE, BUT PLEASE MAKE HASTE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIES IN WAIT."_

A Bernard stood at the doorway, allowed five to enter, then held out the palm of his hand to stop the others. Drake was in the second to last group along with three others he didn't care to know and Arabella, who had snuck up beside him in the chaos.

"Looks like you got a lovely token from your 'not queen'." She smirked.

He met her smirk with one of his own. "Well I don't know, I'm sure the handkerchief Hans gave to you has lovely stitching."

"Heh heh," she mocked. The Bernard let the next five enter the box.

Drake leaned closer to her and spoke lowly. "You do know what Hans is accused of right?"

"You mean when he attempted to kill the royalty of Arendelle?"

Drake grabbed her arm. "You know? And you're working for him?"

She pulled her arm away, her violet eyes narrowing violently. "Don't touch me. You know how I feel about that. Secondly yes I am aware and I don't care, because the check was fat."

Bernard waved them through the entrance into the box. The three men behind them quickly shouldered passed, but the two knights hung back. The tunnels were dark, illuminated only by small orbs of light hovering in the corners of the tunnels. Drake was hardly paying attention to his surroundings, instead his eyes were trained on the back of her head.

"I can't believe you are so casual about this? He tried to kill Anna and Elsa."

"Well honor and nobility don't pay the bills so I need to take whatever work I can find. I can't afford to be picky about my employers."

"You wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn stubborn—"

She spun around, slapping him in the face with her white hair. "Stubborn? Do you think that's why I left the 'holy order of the Dragon knights'?" He didn't respond, telling her that he didn't know the full story, which honestly didn't surprise her. She shook her head. "Do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut about things you obviously don't understand." She turned on her heel and continued down the tunnel. Drake exhaled in humility and continued the tunnel until he heard Arabella in front of him. "What the hell?"

He broke into a jog, meeting Arabella inside a large room. The walls were lined with weapons of every kind from swords to axes, daggers, and spears from every country and time period imaginable. The other competitors had gathered a handful of weapons and were facing the entrance as if waiting for something, or someone.

"And there's the other one." A hulking man with an orange red beard and a large axe in his massive fists thundered towards them. "Two powerless Dragon Knights." Another large man stepped behind them, cutting off their exit, as the others took positions around them. "So me and the boys were talking." He swung the axe over his shoulder. "And we decided that if we wanted this tournament to stay fair, it would be best to get rid of you two." He motioned to Drake and Arabella.

"We get rid of you," Another with a rapier sword said, "we level the playing field."

Drake and Arabella exchanged looks, but the Raptor stood between them and the brutes. He was American, but was dressed in a black kimono with cloth wrapping around his bare feet and knuckles.

His crystal blue eyes narrowed. "There is no honor in defeating an opponent who isn't fighting in their prime, or unarmed."

The large man shrugged. "Fair enough. Go ahead knights," he motioned to the wall of weapons, "choose your weapons."

Without missing a beat, and without taking her eyes off of the mountain man, Arabella went to the wall to choose.

"Hold on!" Drake shouted. "You're joking, right? You're just gonna kill us? Then what?" He looked around to the other competitors, noticing that there were a few of them that were missing. At least four that could already be in the labyrinth. "And what if tall, fat, and bearded decides it would be best to kill you? Then what?"

A few exchanged looks, but the louder of the group, a blonde blue eyed man with a jaw that could cut glass, let out a hearty laugh. "Well tall, fat and bearded raises an excellent point. I'd much rather test my chances against the likes of him, then you." He raised his broadsword toward Arabella. "Now why don't you fight for your damsel?"

Arabella went rigid, Drake facepalming while muttering to himself. "Oh no he didn't."

Arabella turned to face the blonde, rage etched into her eyes. "What did you call me?"

The blonde shrunk beneath her stare. "D-damsel?" Arabella, forgoing the weapons, leapt at him like a fierce jungle cat, wrapped her legs around his neck and began beating his face in with her fists.

Drake was moments from helping her when the brute behind him put the long rod of the axe against his neck to hold him back. The blonde with the rapier sword charged with the point of his blade aimed at his chest. Drake threw his hands behind him, clapping his hands against the brutes ears until he released him. Using the iron cuff, Drake deflected the attack and pushed the blade into the brutes stomach. Drake spun around, threw his elbow into the blonde's nose, then another fist into his face to break it.

The brute removed the sword from his stomach, but before he could impale Drake with it, the Raptor threw up a katana to block it. The two began dueling leaving Drake to the bloodied blonde.

"How dare you!" He snarled. Drake got into a fighting stance by having both firsts raised by his head. More of the blonde's friends came to his aid, as he raised his sword. "Just to inform you, I know every inch of the sword and how to use it."

Drake just laughed. "You better know something."

—_**:0:—**_

What the champions didn't know was that the glowing spheres not only provided light, but also showed those in the stands exactly what was going on inside the box. Magical squares lined the stands, showing the audience what the spheres we're seeing.

"This can't be fair," Anna screamed at the glowing screen, "it's like a hundred to two in there."

"A hundred to three." Kristoff pointed, showing that the Raptor was fighting on the side of the Dragon Knights.

"Still, there's no way this is fair." Anna looked over at Dirgelaff's box and he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest by what was happening. "Unless this is supposed to happen?"

Elsa was busy looking at the screen to contribute to the conversation, but Anna seemed to get her attention. "What do you mean, that they're supposed to gang up on two of them?"

"I mean what if they're supposed to thin the herd. Dwindle the number of champions."

"Makes sense," Kristoff shrugged. There was a collective gasp in the arena, even Elsa had to cover her mouth in shock. One of the hulking bearded men had chopped off the head of one of the other champions. Thankfully it wasn't Drakes.

"Every man for himself now." Sure enough the champions forgot about the Dragon Knights and began having a free for all against each other. The gasps and shock soon became cheers when four of the champions emerged from the box. The four that hadn't wished to participate in the brawling.

"Well there's four." Olaf counted. "Hey I can count!"

Elsa nodded, but Her eyes were still trained on the screen and her champion.

—_**:0:—**_

Drake threw his fist into another champion's face, knocking him out cold. "Remind me to thank my dad for making me do this." He rubbed the iron cuffs on his wrists as he looked around the box. Once it was clear Drake and Arabella weren't as helpless as they had hoped, the other champions turned on each other leaving at least seven dead and the rest, that didn't make it out, unconscious.

One of which was being finished off by Arabella.

He tried to pull her off, but She spun around, putting her forearm into his throat and pressing him against the wall. Even when she could tell it was Drake she didn't relent. "I told you. Not to touch me."

He raised his hands. "I got it." She removed her forearm and took a look around them at the chaos.

"Guess we're the last ones out?"

"Not unless you count these unconscious guys? By my count three down for the count, including big red." Drake kicked the original instigator in the head at his feet.

"And seven dead." Arabella noted. She grabbed a spear and headed for the exit. "Might as well get going with this labyrinth while we can." Looking at his feet Drake noted the Raptor also among the unconscious.

He gently shook his shoulder to wake him, but was met with the katana inches from his throat. "Hey! Friend. Remember?"

The Raptor grit his teeth as he pulled himself to his feet, pushing away Drakes attempt to help. "We're not friends. I just wasn't going to let them kill you. Although it seems you didn't need my help."

Drake motioned to the cuffs on his wrist. "My father had an interesting training regimen for me."

"Understood." He shouldered passes him towards the exit.

"I owe you though. I don't think I would have lasted against them without you or Arabella."

The Raptor shook his head. "You owe me nothing."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Drake could recognize Arabella's voice anywhere, and thinking she was in danger ran as fast as he could through the tunnels to find her. Once Drake had found her his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?"

—_**:0:—**_

The stands erupted again just as Drake and Arabella emerged from the box. Both knights looking at the arena in complete disbelief.

"That was it!?" Arabella screamed. "That was the labyrinth? A couple tunnels and a weapons vault?"

Drake looked around finding the Arendellians looking astonished and relieved.

"_OUR FIRST CHAMPIONS HAVE EMERGED_!" Dirgelaff announced, "_A FEW OF THEIR COMPETITORS THEY HAVE MANAGED TO PURGE!"_ While the stands were still alive with cheering, there were still others that were confused. "_I APOLOGIZE IF I LED YOU TO BELIEVE THE TUNNELS WERE QUITE PERILOUS, BUT REALLY THE BOX IS TO GET RID OF THOSE WHO MAY BE UNSCRUPULOUS._"

"So that's it." Arabella tossed the spear to the ground. "That was the box? Was it a set up to get rid of us?"

Drake shook his head. "Weirdly I don't think so. Just trying to get rid of whoever I guess."

"_OUR FINAL CHAMPIONS HAVE SHOWN THEMSELVES! AND WHAT'S BEST IS ITS AN EVEN NUMBER. TWELVE!" _ Sure enough, twelve had emerged from the box alive.

**Sorry if this all seems anticlimactic, but trust me, these trails and challenges are gonna get intense so buckle up. Big thanks to CGST for beta reading and offering helpful insight. **


	8. Effectively stupid

**Chapter 8: Effectively stupid **

The great hall was buzzing with talk about the recent trail. Some were ecstatic about the results, while others were more disheartened. Elsa thought it was odd behavior until she realized it was because many of them had wagered on the trial and who would emerge victorious. With the first trial finished, people were now Exchanging their winnings and losses.

"Shameless." Elsa watched the despicable actions take place. "Gambling on someone's life like tha—Kristoff what are you doing?"

The ice master and deliverer trickled gold coins from a bag onto his open palm, meeting Elsa's gaze with a "hand caught in the cookie jar" look. "What? It's not like betting on Drake is technically a gamble?"

She folded her arms like a stern mother. "And what would Anna have to say about this?"

"Say about what?" Her red headed sister joined the conversation with fistsfulls of jingling bags. The living snowman beside her carrying what she couldn't. S

Elsa's mouth dropped. "You three are awful!"

Anna looked at the bags then back to Elsa with a shaking head. "What this?! No, no, no this is for the kingdom! Ya know our struggling kingdom?"

Elsa raised a brow. "Is that so? All of it?"

Kristoff and Anna counted the bags. "Um, yes. All of it."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Well good. Put it in our room and we'll be sure to put it all in the treasury when we get home, and no more gambling!"

Anna stomped her foot with a whine. "But Elsa it's so much fun to win…" she shrank beneath her sisters stare, "I mean yes ma'am."

"MAKE WAY FOR THE CHAMPIONS!"

The remaining twelve champions were greeted with thunderous applause and cheers once they entered the great hall. Some of them accepted the applause with smiles, waves and basking in the adoration. Others, like the Raptor and Drake were searching the crowds for their respective royals.

Unable to see her waving, Elsa sent a small icicle into the air to show him where in the crowd they were. As relieved as she was that he was alright, she resisted the urge to hug him, but that didn't stop Anna from wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Drake I'm so happy you're okay! We saw the whole thing and how they ganged up on you and tried to kill you, but you kicked all they're butts even without powers!"

"Yes, yes, yes," he grabbed her by the waist and set her aside, "but speaking of powers can I get these damn things off!" He flashed his shackled wrists to Elsa, who thankfully had the key, and his leather gauntlets on hand. She quickly unlocked him and handed him his gauntlets. Once on he pushed through the crowd and out of the hall.

"Where are you going?" Elsa called out to him.

He responded over his shoulder but didn't break stride. "I need to talk to Cynthia." Elsa took note of the frustration in his tone.

She turned to Anna. "Go back to our room and put all that away."

"Wait what? Where are you going?"

After Elsa had told her to leave she was already following behind Drake. "I'm going after him." And she vanished into the crowd.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa was able to catch up to him before the doors to the moving box had closed. Instantly she noticed that he seemed frustrated and somewhat hurt.

When the doors shut she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded with his eyes downcast. "I'm fine."

Yeah she believed that. "You sure, cuz you seem—"

He snapped. "I said I'm fine!" She let out a small gasp. His powers must have been coming back since his eyes were black slits and the tips of his teeth had become pointed. Realizing what he had done, his face shifted back to normal and he began breathing heavily in shame. "Oh god. Elsa I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Elsa breathed, but deep down she couldn't help but feel hurt. "Is it because—" as if anticipating her question he was already shaking his head.

"No. It's just," the doors to the moving box slid open, showing the hallway that would take them below to the tower docks, "if there was anyone that should have been in my corner it should be Cynthia."

She was still a bit startled by his outburst, but she still felt like he needed some sort of support. This being the case, she followed behind him until they came out onto the docks where Cynthia was seated with her feet dangling over the water. She turned around when she heard their footsteps against the wood. Her eyebrows rose as if she was surprised to see them.

She gave a crooked, somewhat impressed smile. "Well looks like you made it through the first trial."

"Powerless." Drake spat. Anticipating a confrontation, Elsa hung back, but she was still able to hear their conversation. "They put iron cuffs on me, to better keep the competition fair."

Her smile faded into a look of concern. "Are you okay?" Her eyes flitted from him to Elsa and back to him.

He waved her off. "I'm fine, but why weren't you there?"

As if knowing what this argument was about, she slowly got to her feet to face him. "I told you why I'm not supporting this, because it's stupid to risk your life."

"Well you still came with me didn't you, instead of ratting me out."

"Yeah I came!" She sputtered. "To try and talk you out of this! And now they're cuffing you? Does this seem okay to you?!"

"Of course it's not okay—!"

"Then why are you doing this?! And don't say because you're just trying to help!"

"That is what I'm doing! Isn't that what we were taught? To help people?"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes until they rolled onto Elsa. "Dad was right. Magic makes people feel entitled. She bats her eyelashes and you just come running."

Drake snorted smoke. "Don't talk about her like that. Especially since she's right there." He threw his arm towards Elsa who's hurt was shifting to anger.

Cynthia scoffed again as she turned to the snow queen. "So sorry if I offended you, your majesty."

Elsa was about to start yelling at her, explaining the situation she clearly didn't know, but her mouth slammed shut. Behind them she could see the ocean begin to bubble and bow, before something began to rise from below the water. Breathless she pointed, pushing their attention to the two serpent heads now emerging from the water. They looked like cobra heads with hoods shaped like fins for swimming.

"We'll talk about this later," Cynthia glared at her brother, "I'm still pissed at you for this by the way." She motioned to the sea serpents.

As they came closer, two flippered claws came onto the peer and lifted the serpents out of the water, showing Elsa that the two heads were connected to the same body. She gasped as an ocean blue light blinded her. She turned away and when she looked back the dragons were gone and instead stood a pair of human twins.

Well supposed twins.

While they had the same features, one was red headed with glasses while the other was brunette and had no glasses. As soon as their human forms left the ocean, both now starry eyed twins approached Cynthia, ignoring Drake all together.

"Hey Cyni!" They greeted collectively.

She folded her arms. "You know I hate that name, and I've threatened violence multiple times, what will it take to get you two to stop?"

Once again they spoke in unison. "Go out with me." Now they began to stare at each other down.

"Why you?! I've known her longer?!" The redhead asked.

"So? I saw her first and we both know that." The brunette spat.

"We're never apart how could you have seen her first?"

"You were facing the other way!"

"Boys!" Cynthia appeared both accustomed and fed up with their arguing. "You two are here for a reason, remember."

They Both face palmed and finally acknowledged Drakes presence. "Hey Drake good to see ya." After they all shook hands, Drake motioned behind him towards Elsa.

"Guys this is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Elsa, this AL," he motioned to the brunette, "and Frankie." He motioned to the red head.

Elsa clasped her hands and gave a bow of her head, when she came back up, the twins were staring at her with mouths open.

"Dude. That's the snow queen." AL pointed, "and she's a cutie."

"All you bro," Frankie nudged him with his elbow, "not into blondes."

"Is she blonde though? It's like white blonde?"

"That's called platinum blonde."

Elsa couldn't help, but mask her chuckling with her hand. "Dudes, She's right there." Drake threw his hand towards her. "Like two feet away."

As the twins were about to speak again, Cynthia slapped them in the back of the heads to shut them up. "Boys, we got to get to Arendelle."

They rubbed the back of their heads. "Arendelle? What's there?" Frankie asked.

"That's my kingdom." Elsa stated. She brought her hands up to her chest in a prayer like fashion. "And we need your help. You could be my only hope."

The twins exchanged glances until AL puffed his chest out. "Don't worry, your majesty. AL and Frankie are on it!"

"Frankie and AL."

"AL and Frankie."

**SLAP!**

"Coming!"

The two of them clapped hands together, joining blue rings on the fingers that encased them in light and jumped back into the water. The light bubbled, kicked and thrashed the ocean waves before bowing again, the water splitting as the two serpents reared their heads. One of them held a bag in its jaws that he tossed to Cynthia.

"Underwater capsules, good for two hours a pop." The AL head told her.

She grabbed a couple of capsules and plopped them into her mouth. "Four hours. Nice." The Frankie head lowered so Cynthia could climb on top of it. "Don't worry, your majesty. We'll find out what's happening with your fjord." She gave an exaggerated bow and spoke in an almost sarcastic tone that was rubbing her the wrong way. Cynthia tapped the Frankie head with her foot. "Onward."

"We won't fail you, your majesty!" The AL head exclaimed to Elsa.

Elsa watched the two headed sea serpent slither into the ocean. "Wait can they go underwater with Cynthia?"

Drake spoke in a plain almost bored monotone. "She was given underwater capsules. They'll help her breathe and see underwater." They stood staring into the ocean long after Cynthia and the twins had vanished beneath it. The air between them slowly becoming uncomfortable.

"I need to go back inside." She turned towards the tower with Drake a few steps behind her. Before they had gone back into the tower she turned towards him, her eyes downcast. "If it's okay with you, I just want to be alone right now."

He was nodding his head as if already knowing what she was requesting. "Don't worry about it. I need to see Arabella anyways." She felt a minute drop in her stomach. "But I'll escort you back."

She dipped her head. "I'd appreciate that." With hands in his pockets and her hands clasped in front of her, they slowly and awkwardly made their way back.

—_**:0:—**_

Arabella, and by extension Hans, was located on the floor below Elsa and her family, so Drake had to get out of the moving box before her. Stepping onto their floor they bid each other goodbye and she continued up. The ride had been quiet between them, mostly because Elsa was troubled by what Cynthia had said about her.

_Of course I'm not entitled to their help. We're friends and that's what friends do, they help each other. If they didn't want to come they didn't have to, they chose too. I didn't "bat my eyelashes" or whatever. _Cynthia's implication that Elsa was some spoiled brat, flirting to get what she wanted, only agitated her more.

Sure she flirted to get the twins to hurry back to Arendelle, but that was beside the point.

_I don't even know how to flirt. _

"Elsa?"

Her eyes fluttered, helping to break her from her thoughts, revealing that she had come to her floor, the doors to the moving box had opened, and was now staring at a confused Olaf.

_Wow how long was I just standing here? _"Hello Olaf how are—" she did a double take. On his pointed carrot nose was impaled a folded note. Even though it was clear as to what it was, she still felt the need to ask, "what's on your nose?"

His eyes crossed when he looked down at the paper. "Oh this is a note from Anna and Kristoff. They wanted me to give it to you when I saw you. Then they pushed me out of the room and locked the door behind them."

Her brows came together. "That's strange?" She took the note, unfolded it, and scanned her sisters messy handwriting.

_Dear Elsa_

_Straight to the point, Kristoff and I are in a desperate need of alone time, if you know what I mean? Nudge, nudge, wink, wink, hint, hint. I knew you'd be okay with it since you're an awesome sister and there's so much for you to do here. We have a sock tied to the doorknob and if you see it gone you are free to enter. _

_Thank you so much. I knew you'd _

_Understand. Love Anna. _

_Xoxoxoxoxo _

Elsa shook her head, but allowed herself a smile.

"What's it say?" Elsa quickly crumbled the note and took his hand.

"Nothing. We just need to give them some alone time?"

The two began to wander the hall, passed their room, with the sock on the doorknob, and continued. "Why? Why do they need alone time?"

She coughed nervously. _Well this was gonna be interesting. _

—_**:0:—**_

It wasn't that hard for Drake to find Arabella's room. He just followed the scent of campfire and fruit. For some reason she really liked Apples. He knew what he wanted to ask her, he was just hoping he could keep the conversation kept in that direction. The last thing he wanted was awkward questions about why they weren't together anymore.

He finally gathered the courage to knock on the door, but it seemed like waiting for her to answer was the most nerve wracking part. It was a few minutes before she finally opened the door and he quickly looked away.

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes, "it's not like you don't know what goes on under the armor I wear."

He laughed awkwardly, trying to avoid the fact that she was dressed in nothing but a long sleeved shirt, her underthings, that he could see were a different, darker color than her shirt, and the jeweled gauntlet on her hand. "Just trying to preserve your dignity I guess."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Oh just get in here." She stepped aside allowing her access to her room. It was smaller than Elsa's room, probably because it was just her, but it still held the same majesty and grandeur that he had come to expect from Dirgelaff at this point.

She moved passed him to a tray filled with ice, glasses and alcohol. "Drink?"

He pondered her offer. "I didn't think we could get drunk."

She poured him a glass. "Well you haven't been drinking enough then." He shrugged his head and took the glass. She poured one for herself and held it up to his. "To the first trial." They clinked glasses and took a drink. "So what brings you here? Is Cynthia gone already?"

He swirled his glass. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't see her at the trial. Figured she peaced out as soon as she could."

He laughed as he found his way over to a nearby couch. He didn't sit in it just leaned against the back. "You're not wrong. She's headed to Arendelle with Frankie and AL?"

She tilted her head as she took another drink. "What's in Arendelle? The royals are all here?"

Drake went through what he knew about Arendelle's issues with the black goop poisoning their oceans forcing them to enter this tournament for a chance at saving their kingdom. She listened intently, occasionally taking a drink before shrugging a shoulder.

"I guess it's a more honorable cause than most other contestants. I still don't know why Hans is here, by the way, honest truth."

"I believe you." He took a drink, not even registering the burning taste slithering down his throat. "I want to know why you left?"

She sighed, her head dipping in exasperation. "I've already told you—"

"—no you haven't. Please. I need to know."

She met his gaze and to her surprise found sincerity in his words. He wasn't being nosey, or judgemental, he seemed genuinely curious.

She joined him leaning against the back of the couch and let out a long breath. "I was on assignment in a small city a few days away from Bapharong. I don't even remember why I was there, some low level monster or whatever, but while I was there this small volcano suddenly erupted." His eyes went large. How had he not known that? "I know what you're thinking. 'Were not allowed to get involved with natural disasters', blah blah blah." Her head dipped again, suddenly finding more interest in her emptying glass. "But if you were there, and saw the terrified people, begging and pleading for help, you'd question things too."

He watched her cautiously as emotions began to swell within her. "I asked the masters of Bapharong to help, but they said no. Because we aren't allowed to mess with the natural order of things. If a volcano is erupting and ready to destroy a city, then it's meant to be."

"But that didn't stop you, did it?"

She chuckled and looked up at him with a red tinge to her eyes. "Never." She took another deep breath and drank the rest of her drink. "But there was only so much I could do. I evacuated some of the more prominent members, some children, but ultimately the city was swallowed in fire."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, Drake just waiting patiently for her to continue. "We were given laws and rules to follow, but at the end of the day we're supposed to help those that can't help themselves, and if we can't do that every time, in every situation, then what's the point?"

She looked over at him again. "I'm guessing you're struggling with the same thing?"

He shrugged. "You could say that. Cynthia and my father are of the mindset that people just expect us to help them, like that's what we were made for, that we don't have lives or hopes and dreams of our own. We're just magical vessels that have to come when we're called."

"And what do you think?"

Now it was his turn to look into his glass. "We have these gifts, these powers, for a reason, and if we don't use them to help then what's the point?"

"Well then here's the question. Are you in this tournament to help people, your friends, or is it something else entirely?"

Puzzled he looked back at her. "Why else would I be here?"

She watched him for a second before shrugging. "Get back at your dad for being an ass. Showing him up, I don't know. Sometimes the right thing to do isn't always… Well, Right. Sorry if that just confused you more."

He shook his head. "No, no, Just talking has helped me quite a bit." They both stood up, Arabella maneuvering herself so that she was standing in front of him. "Thanks for talking with me Ari."

They were inches from each other now, her looking up at him as she bit her bottom lip. "No worries." Before either of them knew it, her lips met his in a tender, yet one sided, kiss. When they finally came apart, their lips were still inches from each other. "What happened to us?"

There it was. "You left."

"But I'm back now."

He slowly shook his head. "But I'm not." Her eyes scanned his face before her head dipped in red embarrassment.

The door to her room opened, forcing both of them apart and looking at who had disturbed them.

Prince Hans sauntered into her room with a bottle of wine and a coy smile. He extended his arms out wide as if expecting some sort of applause, or expecting a grateful hug from Arabella.

"Congratulations to my champion for winning her first trial!" Both knights cringed. He was speaking so loud you'd think he was addressing another arena.

Arabella folded her arms. "What did I say about barging into my room?"

His arms dropped as he stuck out his lower lip. "But I have wine to celebrate." His green eyes bounced from the floor to her face as he scanned her less then dressed figure. A slimy grin spread across his lips. "And I see your all ready for—"

She held up one finger to quiet him. "Don't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you." She made her way to her bed and slid on a pair of pants, Drake watching her with a look that asked if she would be okay. "Don't worry, you know I'm capable of taking care of myself."

He nodded and made his way to the door to excuse himself.

"Drake right?" Hans stopped him with his question. "Champion of Arendelle?" He extended his hand, waiting for Drake to shake it. "Pleasure to meet you."

Drake took his hand, not shy about giving it a firm squeeze. "And your prince Hans?"

His grin seemed to get wider reminding Drake of a fox. "So you've heard all about me?"

Hans grimaced when Drake's grip got tighter. "Just that you tried to kill Elsa and Anna."

He shrugged. "I guess Elsa left out the part where she froze her sister's heart. Sure I left her to die, but I didn't kill her." Drake snorted. He remembered Elsa telling him this story, she just left out the part about a prince wanting them both dead. "May I have my hand back please?" Drake released his hand, noticing Hans was taking great care not to show the fact that it was slightly hurting.

Drake went for the open doors, but Hans wasn't finished. "Good luck with the competition." Drake ignored him, and slammed the doors behind him. He felt uncomfortable leaving Arabella with him, but if anyone could handle herself it was her.

He moved down the hallway towards the moving box, not noticing the man in the black suit leaning against the wall.

"So who's was bigger?" He asked in a thick British accent. Drake turned to face him confused. "Your measuring contest with Hans? Who had the bigger willy?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "Just marking our territory."

The man shrugged. "No need to explain anything to me," he removed himself from the wall and stepped closer to Drake. "Names Landon—"

"And you're with Hans? Sorry but I've had my fill of 'Hans and friends' today." Drake turned on his heel and headed for the moving box.

"Fair enough." Landon called after him, "Just thought I'd let you know that you're the horse I'm betting on during this tournament."

This caused Drake to pause mid step and cast a glance over his shoulder. "Why? Why me?"

Landon sauntered closer, similar to a lion getting closer to his prey, but Drake wouldn't back away if that's what Landon was hoping_. "Let's just say I'm of the firm belief that your going to be, how should I say this, effectively stupid." Drake raised a brow, unsure if this was an insult or a compliment. "Just thought I'd let you know. Cheers." With that Landon headed down the other end of the hallway to parts unknown.

—_**:0:—**_

To her great fortune Elsa had found what appeared to be a large dance hall just a few doors down from her room. Completely clear minus some tables and chairs against the walls, Elsa stomped her foot to cover the tiled ground in ice for one of her favorite relaxing activities.

Ice skating.

Removing her jacket and boots, and in nothing but a unitard, she created ice skates on her bare feet and she and Olaf began skating to their hearts content. For some reason, even though this would be considered her favorite pastime, Elsa wasn't really feeling it today. Maybe it was because of what Cynthia had said about her, or the stress of the tournament, but even one of the things she found joy in, couldn't help.

After another revolution, she took a seat on the floor and settled to watch Olaf "glide and pivot, glide and pivot". She hugged her knees to her chest and put her chin onto her knees, her eyes following him as he skated. The life of a snowman seemed so simple she couldn't help but be envious.

With a boom, the doors flew open causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

Once she settled down she saw Drake standing there, scanning the room until his gaze fell on her. While she wasn't in the mood for company, she did notice that he seemed pale, and shaky on his knees.

"Drake? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

He gulped. "No i've seen one of those and it didn't disturb me half as much." He wobbly walked to her side and sat down. "After I spoke to Arabella I came back to this floor, but I was so distracted when I went to your room I didn't notice the sock on your door."

Elsa's eyes went as large as dinner plates. She could see where this was going.

"I just let myself in, and when I saw what your sister and Kristoff," he began dry heaving and clamped his eyes shut, "oh god. It's not funny."

Elsa had her hands over her mouth, trying her hardest to hold in her obvious laughter. "I'm sorry," she cleared her throat but laughter still threatened to escape, "What did you do?"

His face fell into a "seriously?" stare. "Pulled up a chair and took out some binoculars WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID?!"

She couldn't hold it anymore. She was laughing so hard she had doubled over with tears hitting the icy ground they sat on. "I'm sorry…. it's… just…."

Drake let his head slump against the wall with a thud. "Thankfully they didn't see me otherwise things would be pretty awkward."

Her laughter slowed. "Well guess what I'm going to see every time I look at them."

His head slumped to the side to glare at her before moving back to its position. "What are you doing in here anyways."

Elsa motioned to the ice she had created. "I was ice skating with Olaf."

Drake looked over the ice at the snowman. "Ice skating? Sliding on top of the ice?"

She looked at him with disbelief. "You don't know about ice skating?"

He shrugged. "Snow and ice aren't big where I'm from."

"You live in the mountains?"

"With Dragons. Any snow melts as soon as it hits the ground, if not sooner."

A sly grin came to her lips. "Well we'll just have to change that now won't we?" She twinkled her fingers creating icy blades onto the souls of his boots.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ice skating." Without any effort at all she got to her feet and began sliding along the ice. "It's not so hard."

Watching her glide so effortlessly, gave him the courage to at least stand, but that was as far as he could go. His legs started wobbling as they tried to find their balance on the blades.

Once again, she fought the giggles. "It's best to move."

"How can I move when I don't have any balance?"

"You get balance by moving!" She turned around and began skating backwards. "Like this." She skated on one skate. "One, two, three," she switched feet, "one, two, three and so on."

Looking down at his feet he took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, once his feet stopped wobbling for a second he pushed off the wall, sliding on both feet.

"One… two…. three…."

"Now switch feet."

He pushed slightly with one foot. "One… two...three…." He lowered his foot only for the top of the blade to catch on the ice and send him face first onto the ground. "I figured out how to stop." He muffled.

She slapped her hands over her mouth, in both laughter and shock, then glided to his side. "It's a bit of a knack, but I'm sure you can do it."

He lifted only his head. "Or this is something that isn't for me?"

Olaf, who had been blissfully in his own world until now, slid towards them. "Come on, it's easy."

Just as Elsa had done, Olaf began gliding along the ice with precision and grace. Drake muttered to himself, "Show off."

"Okay. Come on," she grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet. "Just follow my lead." She looked down at his hands in hers, suddenly aware of how small and delicate her fingers were compared to his calloused and battle worn hands. She cleared her throat with a small shake of her head. "Alright. Now follow me."

He swallowed hard, but hesitantly did as she instructed. "One, two, three, one two three…"

—_**:0:—**_

His lesson continued into the night, and while not as proficient as the snow queen or her snowman creation, Drake managed to stay on his feet fairly well. Though he wasn't going to admit it, he was even having fun.

So much fun in fact none of them noticed the small doll head peeking at them from the doorway,


	9. Let the games begin

**So this chapter is a bit intense but there isn't any Anna Elsa or anyone like that, but we'll get some character moments with Drake and his fellow competitors. **

**Either way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for what it is. On with the show.**

**Chapter 9: Let the games begin**

His face twisted and scrunched as the suns morning rays infiltrated his room through the purple velvet curtains. Groaning he shifted positions until he was facing away from the window. Without the sun in his face, maybe he could get some more sleep before he actually had to get up.

His eyes snapped open. _Wait a second. _He searched his surroundings incredulously. _How did I get here?_

He lifted himself up into a seated position. By all accounts everything seemed normal, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he had gotten back to his room. Flopping back onto the bed he stared at the ceiling trying to think of the last thing he remembered. Muddling through the memories a goofy smile crept across his lips.

_That's right. Ice skating. _

He lifted his hand towards his face, rubbing his thumb along the pads of his fingers. Because he was awful at ice skating, Elsa had to keep a firm grip on his hands to keep him upright. He still fell, bruising his knees, but her astounding patience kept him getting back to his feet. Looking back she was probably just amused that he kept falling and liked to see him hurt himself. Eventually he got the hang of it, but that also meant she didn't have to hold his hands anymore. It amazed him that something so soft and gentle held so much power.

He put his hands behind his head, his mind still racing with thoughts of the snow queen. It wasn't anything new for him. Ever since the incident with the werewolves he had a difficult time NOT thinking about her. It fueled his training, and his studies. He couldn't allow the same mistakes to be made his next mission, or the mission after that, and so on. He had to be a protector, a knight, and he had to save people.

….._but was there more to it?_

He remembered one instance in particular where Cynthia accused him of having a little crush on Elsa, and he adamantly denied it. She was his friend, his first friend that wasn't in Kuarlong, and he cared about her in that regard. He worked hard because he didn't want anyone else to experience the loss and stress that she had. He wanted to be trusted and live up to that trust, just like Elsa trusted him.

Besides He didn't think of her in that way. He didn't think about her soft porcelain skin, her adorable freckles, her beautiful hair, her swimmable blue eyes or her red rose lips. He didn't think about her incredible strength, in both power and her ability as a young monarch to rule a kingdom, or her regal grace, or her voice that was a gift from the heavens. He didn't think about how hilarious and fun she could be whenever she managed to let down her walls and allow people to see the real her. He didn't think about flying with her and now ice skating hand in hand.

…..no. He didn't think about her that way at all.

Drake pulled himself out of bed and set about his morning. "Stretches and meditation." He grumbled to himself. As much as he pretended to hate it, his morning ritual did make him feel better throughout the day. Before he could do anything, he froze when he noticed something, something written on the door of his room.

Only two words.

"**Get out."**

He tilted his head examining his door further. The doorknob was missing and was instead replaced with a box, with five little boxes inside of it, above that was a small watch. Connecting it all was a note attached to a string that was attached to a small pin on top of the box.

"Nope. Not ominous at all." Thinking back on it, he didn't remember anything except for ice skating with Elsa and now he's in his room with a weird box, note and the letters "**get out**" on his door. This had to be the next trial. Forgetting about his morning routine, he immediately changed out of his sleepwear and into his usual attire of an undershirt, his vest, pants and boots and his gauntlets. Nobody said he had to wear any iron today.

He took the note in his fingers, without releasing the pin, and flipped it open.

"_Hello Mister Daniels and welcome to your second trial. No this is not your room, you're in one of my islands and will be required to get out. You and your team will have three hours to go through a series of riddles and games and the first team to succeed will not have to compete in an upcoming trial of their choice. There are two teams of six, and it is best to be the first one out if you want to win such a prize. _

"_As mentioned on your door, you will be required to get out of your room in three minutes time. If you've ever played the game "hangman" you'll have to guess the correct word to unlock the door. Guess a letter correctly and thirty seconds will be added to your time, guess wrong and thirty seconds will be taken away. If the timer runs out before you guess the correct word you will receive an automatic loss and will no longer be able to participate. You will be given one hint that will be given to you on the door, just say the word 'hint'._

"_Pull the pin and the game will begin. Good luck and we hope to see you soon."_

Drake looked at the box as soon as he was done reading. "So guess the letters and get out, don't and rot in here?" He reached for the string attached to the pin. "Here we go." And he pulled the pin out.

The watch set into motion, counting down three minutes with a ticking that sounded almost defining to someone under immense pressure.

"Okay just start guessing letters. Well let's start with the vowels. Um. A?" The third box flicked to the letter "A" and thirty seconds was added to the ticking clock. "Oh, well look at that. Um. E?" The last box flicked to "E" and thirty more seconds were added.

"Ha! Sweet!" Brimming with confidence he tried, "I!" There was a loud buzzing followed by thirty seconds being taken off his time. "Oh. Uh….O?" Another buzz and a loss of thirty seconds. "Crap. U?" Buzz and thirty seconds lost.

"Damn it." Rather than guessing more letters, he looked at the box trying to see if the word would just come to him. But with an A in the third spot and an E in the last spot, nothing was coming.

"Erm, Hint!" The words "get out" vanished, replaced by more words until it formed a riddle.

_I belong to you, but other people use me more than you. What am I?_

"Crap." The riddle played over in his head as he looked back at the box. "What do I have that others use more and includes the letters A and E?" His first thought would have been sword had it not been for the letters. _Time? No, not that._

"Ugh! What do I have with an A and E?!" And the clock was ticking down closer and closer to zero. "Five letters A and E?... name? No there's only four—" his eyes widened, "son of a bitch. It's my name. Drake!"

The boxes flicked to D, R and K spelling out Drake. There was a dinging noise that sounded similar to a bell and the door slowly creeped open. He exhaled the breath he was holding. "Forty seconds to spare." The door fully opened and his face dropped.

He definitely wasn't in the tower anymore instead it was some tunnel leading into darkness. Looking at the ground he noticed a red line heading into the darkness. "Alright then. Let's do this."

He shut the door to his "not" room and followed the red line into the abyss.

—_**:0:—**_

Finding his destination was easy, simply follow the red line, it was once he got there and that he was puzzled. The hall that took him there was dark and grimy, but the room he had come too reminded him of Dirgelaff's office. Fine leather couches and chairs, fully stocked bookcases, paintings along the walls, a coffee table, a lit fireplace with more pictures on the hearth and a desk. Stepping through the door into the room there was a beeping sound above him, showing four glowing green lights and two lights yet to be lit. He decided to ignore them for the moment and continued on. Inside the room were two other champions meandering the office and the Raptor, Sitting beside the fireplace in the lotus position for meditation.

_Huh, a fellow meditator? _Crossing the room he took a seat a few feet away from him in a cross legged position and started his own mediation. He sat quietly for a moment before the Raptor spoke.

"It's been my understanding that Dragon Knights also use mediation in their training. To be honest I didn't believe that such peaceful practices would be employed by such brutish creatures."

Drake chuckled. He'd heard that before. "We use meditation to help us control our powers."

The Raptors eyes cracked open. "I thought that was what your gem was for?"

He looked down at the aforementioned necklace. "Yes, but complete control still requires work on our part." He "hm'd" with a small nod. "Couldn't help but notice that your queen is a bit young."

The Raptor's face was blank when he answered. "She is my empress, and her parents were killed in the wars leaving her ruler over her country. It is my honor to fight for her and her house." His crystal blue eyes shifted in his direction. "Besides, your queen seems quite young herself."

"She's not my queen. She's my friend." The Raptor raised a brow as a loud buzzing sound, brought them both to their feet. The two remaining lights above the door had now turned red, leaving only four green ones.

"Looks like we're the only ones playing today." Drake recognized the speaking champion. The blonde pretty boy that was ready to kill him and Arabella in the first trial.

"Only four?" The other champion, a dark skinned man with a Nigerian accent. "I thought it must be six?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well their loss." He extended his hand to Drake, "my name is Dusan. No hard feelings about that first trial business, yeah?"

Drake narrowed his eyes, but smiled. "Of course." He accepted Dusan's hand and jerked him close. "Do it again, and I'll break you in half, and you know I can do it too."

Dusan chuckled nervously. "Fair enough."

The African man stepped forward. "I am Kwamie." Everyone introduced themselves just as the doors behind them closed. "What is that?" He pointed to the other end of the room above the fireplace.

In red appeared a word, "**Escape". **

"Sounds simple enough." Following the Raptors comment was a loud clanking noise, like the sounds of gears moving. To their horror, accompanying the cranking of gears was the wall moving closer to them.

Dusan went pale. "That's not good."

"Move!" Drake shouted, "find a door out of here."

Before they ran about the room, Raptor grabbed his shoulder. "You're not wearing iron, you can stop that wall from crushing us." Drake sprinted to the ever closing wall, pressed his hands against it and pushed with all his might. Though his strength was slowing it down, it was still creeping closer and closer.

"Any day now guys!" He grunted.

"We're looking!" He heard Dusan say. They were tearing apart the room, throwing books off the shelves, paintings off the walls, knocking over Knick knacks, turning the desk and tables over, but nothing.

Drake could feel the room getting smaller around him when he heard Kwamie shout, "I FOUND A LOCK!"

"Lock is good!" Drake grunted, "it has to lead to a door."

"It's a word lock." Dusan added, "we need a five letter word."

Drake, turned around, pushing his back against the wall, so he could see what they were doing. They were in the far corner, messing with a lock, but didn't seem to be having much luck. Drake looked around the room for some kind of idea, until his eyes fell on the word in red. "**Escape". **

"Try 'escape'!"

Dusan fiddled with the lock. "That's a six letter word! We need five!"

"Well at least I'm trying!"

With the wall inching closer the Raptor called Drake, "Change into a dragon!"

He looked around. "No...enough...room!" The Raptor ran to the wall and began pushing against it with Drake.

He looked up at the word "**Escape**". "Use the letters! Move the letters around!"

The wall was now mere feet from crushing them, but it gave Drake and the Raptor a chance to hoist themselves into a horizontal position and pushed with their hands and feet. It slowed, but it still wasn't enough.

"I GOT IT!" Kwamie shouted.

The door swung open. Dusan ran through as Kwamie grabbed the Raptors arm and pulled him out. Drake spun around, planted his feet against the moving wall, and pushed himself through the corner door and slammed it behind him.

—_**:0:—**_

The four of them lay on the ground of a darkened room, panting and huffing and grateful to be alive.

"Well that was fun," Dusan got to his feet and dusted off his trousers and coat. He pulled out an ancient looking pocket watch on a chain and examined the face. "We have an hour forty five to finish."

Drake rolled his eyes, his muscles aching and throbbing with incredible pain. "What was the word?"

Kwamie helped Drake and the Raptor to their feet. "Something I've wanted in my country since I was a boy. Peace."

"Good work everyone. Team effort." Dusan looked around the darkened space. "Was that it? Are we done?"

The Raptor ran his hand along the ground until he came to a wall. "I don't think we'd be so fortunate." Torches lining the walls suddenly lit the space around them showing six glass boxes lining the walls and a table in front of them with six tubes, each with blue caps. On the other side of the room was a door with no lock.

"Well look at that," Dusan coughed, "We can just leave."

The other three watched him approach the door. "I guess…he is as stupid… as he looks." Drake found himself struggling to get the words out as he was experiencing coughing fits with Kwamie and Raptor not far behind.

"Bloody hell!" The others joined Dusan at the door, now reading the words that had been revealed on its metal.

"_You're free to leave, but please note. It's best to have the antidote." _

"We are….being poisoned…." Kwamie pointed to various air ducts above them where they could hear a faint hissing.

"But….where's the antidote?" Dusan stumbled towards the table, looking into the tubes, but only found keys.

"There!" The Raptor pointed at the glass boxes, each with needles filled with a green liquid. "We need….the keys."

Drake grabbed one of the tubes and tried to pry the cap off, but was unable. His strength fading and his vision blurry he was able to detect something off with the cap. "There's some weird squiggly things on this cap."

"It's a puzzle tube." Dusan began twisting and pulling on the cap, "I...had a servant who would hide candy at the bottom of these….and I would have to figure it out." The stumbling trio watched Dusan maneuver, twist and pull, until the cap came off. He dumped the key onto his hand. "And that's….how you do it."

The remaining three began fiddling with the tubes and the special caps, all the while coughing, and hacking up blood and bile. Dusan went to one of the glass boxes, but his key wouldn't fit. "I need...another key…"

"Or the right….box." Kwamie pulled the cap off of his tube and started looking at the boxes. Drake was next to pop his cap off and looked at his key, then went to find the appropriate box.

"Well… I don't…." Dusan had managed to open one of the glass boxes, grabbed the needle and injected himself.

"Hey….me too." Drake opened another of the boxes and threw the needle into his arm and pushed the plunger.

The Raptor and Kwamie on the other hand had been coughing so hard they had collapsed. Raptor was still struggling with his tube, and Kwamie was on the ground, his hand still tight around a key.

"Dusan, help Kwamie." Drake went to the Raptor and began working the puzzle tube.

"Why? Let's go! This is a competition isn't it?"

Drake snarled. "Get off your rich ass and help them!" Dusan looked at them, then the door. "How long do you think you'd last alone?"

Seeing that Drake had a point Dusan took Kwamie's key and looked for the corresponding box. Drake struggled with the cap of the Raptors tube, but kept going till it popped off. Using the key he opened a nearby box, grabbed the needle and put it into the Raptors neck. Dusan, likewise injected Kwamie with the antidote from a nearby open box.

With the Raptor draped over his shoulders, Drake led him to the door. "Now let's get the hell outta here."

—_**:0:—**_

Luckily for them there wasn't a room behind that door but another hallway and a red line on the ground. With Kwamie and Raptor still out cold, Drake and Dusan took the time for a reprieve.

"We can't stay here too long." Dusan breathed. He fiddled with his pocket watch. "We only have an hour left."

"At this point it's about surviving. Time limit be damned." The two sat against the wall watching over their unconscious companions.

"I didn't think Dragon Knights were easily poisoned?"

Drake let out a short cough. "Well who knows what Dirgelaff has locked away in here." His head slumped against the wall. "Here's my question. What's a pretty boy like you doing in this tournament? Isn't this something that would be beneath you or something?"

Dusan's head rolled to the side to stare at Drake. "Well you're not wrong. I usually wouldn't be caught dead at something like this." He coughed a laugh. "Poor choice of words. Anyways, A close friend of my family, a nobleman, asked me to participate and I thought it would be fun so I accepted. Had I known these were what the 'games' consisted of, I would have said 'no'." He looked down at his pocket watch and began to rub his thumb over the face of it. "Maybe now, seeing me take some sort of action in my life, my parents might be proud of me."

Kwamie started coughing, rolling to his side to better remove the bile from his throat. Raptor sat up, rubbing his face, head, neck and eyes.

"What happened to us?" He groaned.

Drake and Dusan stood up, attempting to get the other two to their feet. "We were poisoned. You and Kwamie we down and out."

"Fortunately we saved you!" Dusan flashed a triumphant smile making the others roll their eyes.

"Either way. A thousand thanks for saving our lives." Kwamie searched their new surroundings. "What now?"

"We have less than an hour to finish so I suggest we make haste."

"As much as I hate to agree with him," Raptor commented, "I'd rather not stay in here any longer then we have too. So let's move on."

Hesitantly, the four made their way down the hall, being sure to follow the red line at their feet. The mood was of more urgency, even Dusan was more then ready to have this trial be over. The hall was short, a few yards at most before they came to another room. Small and unimpressive, but held two doors, each being guarded by a lone Bernard clone.

"Congratulations." One of them deadpanned, "for making it this far. You'll be delighted to know that this will be your final test."

A wave of relief passed through them, but it was short lived once the other one spoke. "But you have forty five minutes to complete this room. Otherwise you will lose and the game ends." They stood aside gesturing to the doors behind them. "One of these doors leads out while the other leads to certain death. Your task is to decide which is which."

"You may ask us one question as to which door is which." The other mentioned. "However one of us will only lie to you, while the other only tells the truth?" They took their positions in front of the doors. "You may confer with one another and you may examine the doors to your heart's content. Touch them, examine them, whatever you wish, but once you ask your question and a final decision is made, there will be no going back. Let the game begin."

"I'm sorry wha—" Drake slapped his hand over Dusan's mouth and the four of them moved back, out of earshot of the Bernard's.

"Are you a complete idiot? We only get one question." Drake hissed.

"I was simply going to see which one was the lair—ow!"

The Raptor smacked him on the back of the head before turning to Drake. "Look at the doors, if there is anything that can tell us which is which. Kwamie go with him." Once the two had left, Raptor turned his attention to Dusan. "We have to be smart about this. We can't afford to make a choice we'll regret later."

"Couldn't we simply ask them which door is which?"

Raptor turned to the Bernard's, examining both of them looking for any sort of tell or way to see which was which. "One of them will always lie and one of them will always tell the truth, but we don't know which is which and we don't want to waste our question on it. What did you find?"

Drake and Kwamie had returned, both shaking their heads. "Nothing. Both doors are exactly the same."

"I didn't hear, smell, or see anything that screamed 'I'm the death door'. What now?"

The Raptor ran his hands through his hair. "We need to think of what question we need to ask."

"Well if we want to know which is the liar we just ask them if they think I'm the most handsome man alive."

"Okay Dusan's on his own page," Drake pushed against him, "step back. The adults are talking."

"I actually have an idea." All eyes were now on Kwamie.

—_**:0:—**_

"How much time do we have?" Raptor asked.

Dusan looked down at his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

The Raptor patted Kwamie on the shoulder. "We're counting on you. Are you sure about this?"

There was hesitation. "...yes. Fifty percent."

"Fifty—ow! Would you stop!"

"Fifty percent is what we have. So I say go for it."

"I agree with Raptor." Said Drake. "It's the best we got."

Once all were in agreement, the approached the Bernard's with great apprehension. "You take the lead, Kwamie."

He nodded to the Raptor and stepped forward. "We have a question we would like to ask." He turned to the Bernard on his left. "Which door would the other Bernard say is the exit?"

He remained stone faced silent for a moment before stepping aside and motioning to the door behind him.

"I see. Thank you." Kwamie took a deep breath and pointed to the door on the right. "We will take that door."

As per usual, they were blank, emotionless slates. "You sure? Once you make a decision you can not take it back."

Kwamie turned towards his companions who nodded in affirmative. "Yes. We're sure."

"Okay." He stepped aside. "Then feel free to open the door and accept whatever is on the other side."

All four took a step towards the door but only Kwamie took the handle. Casting a glance over his shoulder, his fellow champions nodded their heads, giving him the okay to open the door, ready to take on whatever was waiting for them. With a deep breath, Kwamie pulled down the handle and pushed the door open.

**Question time. What do you think the right answer is? Did the make the right choice? Let me know in your review. **

**Next chapter will get uncomfortably intense so be prepared. **

**Till then. **


	10. Bang

**I guess as a trigger warning this chapter is going to get pretty intense, so I apologize in advance for that. **

**Chapter 10: Bang**

"Okay, explain it to me one more time."

Kristoff timidly raised his hand. "And me too."

Elsa gave a small roll of her eyes, pursing her lips in frustration. _They're my family and I love them. They're my family and I love them. _She knelt down, waving her hands to create a small scale model of the two doors, the tunnels and the two Bernard's out of snow.

"Here's how it works. One of them is a liar, one of them always tells the truth, But they don't know which one is which." Anna looked at the small model with intent, fighting hard to understand it. Elsa pointed to one of them. "Let's say this one always tells the truth. If they ask him what the OTHER one says is the exit, he'll know the other one will lie, so he'll say the death door because the other one is lying."

"OH!" Anna screamed. "But wait, what if they asked the liar?"

"If they asked the liar he would have still pointed to the bad door because the one who tells the truth would say which one was the exit, but since he always lies—"

"—then he'll say the death door!" Kristoff finished.

"Yes," she flicked her wrist to vanish the model, "and so either way, they'd pick the opposite door."

"Which is what we did." The Arendellians greeted their champion with warm congratulatory smiles.

Anna pushed towards him and began to examine him, touching his arms, forehead and everywhere else she could touch. "Are you okay? Any broken bones? Are you still sick? You don't feel feverish? Being poisoned can make you feverish. Any pulled muscles?—"

Drake playfully smacked her hands away. "I'm fine. Dragon Knight remember, I heal faster than the average joe. How did you know I was poisoned down there?"

"Magic," said Elsa, "there are these small glowing orbs that show us everything that's going on in the tunnels and we get to see it on these screens in the arena."

He nodded with an "O" shape to his mouth. "That explains why Dirgelaff has a full arena even if no one sees us."

They laughed, Elsa in particular just happy that he was alive.

"Drake, my friend." Elsa noticed the Nigerian man from the tunnel approach them. _Kwamie was it?_ Drake and he shook hands and Kwamie gestured to three other African natives that were with him, two young men and one older man. Each were draped in colorful, purple robes, and kente kufi hats, but only one of them, the one Kwamie motioned to, was adorned in gold jewelry, with necklaces earrings, and leopard furs. "This is my king. King Bongani."

King Bongani, bowed his head low and began speaking in his native language. "He thanks you for saving my life." Kwamie translated.

Drake bowed to the king. "You are welcome. Kwamie just as much saved us as we saved him." Kwamie translated Drake's words into their native tongue to his king. He responded with a kind smile and nod, before his eyes moved to Elsa, and he smiled again.

He bowed to her and spoke with Kwamie translating. "He says, 'it is a pleasure to meet you', uh, _kankara mayya."_ Elsa was polite in smiling back, but her head tilted in confusion. She had trouble speaking with others that spoke different languages, but could do okay with French, Danish, and Swedish, but she had never heard this language before. Seeing her confusion, Kwamie clarified, "he means no offense, but it means, 'ice witch'."

She nodded in understanding and held up her hand. "No offense taken, but please call me Elsa."

After Kwamie translated the king began to move his mouth around the words. "Qu...een El...sa."

He spoke to Kwamie again. "My king would like to know if Arendelle would be interested in opening a trade route with our kingdom."

Elsa's heart began fluttering with excitement. This is why they had come to this island in the first place. "I would be delighted to discuss trade with your kingdom. Perhaps a walk around one of the gardens?"

King Bongani smiled a warm and gentle smile then gestured for her to follow them. Kwamie bid a farewell to the others and they departed the great hall. Before they had left Elsa cast a glance over her shoulder to Anna who was holding two large thumbs up and Drake. Meeting his eyes made her heart flutter again and She mouthed the words "thank you".

For the first time in a while, things were going their way.

—_**:0:—**_

Anna and Olaf both shrieked as loud as their throats would allow at the sound of thunder clapping against the sky. Kristoff and Elsa followed close behind, but nowhere near the same volume. Kristoff got up from his bed and opened the curtains to the window.

"Oh wow. Where did this come from?"

Joining him by the window, Elsa couldn't believe the maelstrom that had arrived seemingly out of nowhere.

Lighting struck, and thunder clapped forcing Anna to let out a small whimper and cling to Olaf even tighter.

Seeing the state of her sister, Elsa quickly got beside her in the bed, wrapped her arms around her and pulled her head into her shoulder.

She ran her hands through his sister's hair to soothe her. "It's okay Anna," she cooed, "it's just thunder."

Anna nodded, but kept her head buried in her sister's shoulder. Being separated for so long, Elsa had no idea Anna hated thunderstorms so much, and this only added to the list of things they had to make up for. Elsa cuddling her sister close during the storms.

Elsa felt another set of arms wrap around them and pulled. "It's okay Anna, we've got you." Kristoff kissed the top of her head, earning an approving smile from the snow queen.

"Don't worry Kristoff," she smiled, "I approved of you a long time ago."

The little family sat on the bed, huddled as close together as they could as the storm raged outside. Elsa had to strain her ears when she heard a knock coming from the door.

Wrapping a robe around herself she opened the door, surprised to see a Bernard standing on the other side.

"Apologies for the late intrusion, but Dirgelaff has requested everyone's presence at island six."

Elsa pinched her brows together, in almost angry confusion. "But It's the middle of the night? Surely whatever it is, It can wait until morning."

His face was blank as he spoke. "My master sympathizes, but he insists on everyone attending." He glanced passed her towards Anna and the others. "At least you must attend. They are allowed to stay."

Her eyes narrowed. "Attending what?"

Bernard's lips were a tight line, betraying nothing. "I cannot say. Please. You must come with me to island six." Without waiting he turned to his right and walked away leaving a confused Elsa behind.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa, annoyed and frustrated, shook her head. "I don't know, but I should probably do what he asked."

"Might as well," Anna poked her head out from beneath Kristoffs arms, "it's not like we'll be going to sleep anyways." She "Eep'd" as another bolt of lightning struck.

Elsa looked out the window at the storm, her annoyance only getting worse. "I suppose I should just get this over with then." She didn't need it, but she threw a light jacket with a fur hood on over her purple nightgown and went for the door. "Will you three be okay with me gone?"

Anna poked her head out again. "Yeah, but what about you?"

Elsa shrugged. "I'll ask Drake to escort me, hopefully he'll be allowed to come." With that, she bid goodbye to her friends and left the room. Casting a glance down the hall she noticed Drake, appearing tired and grumpy, coming towards her.

"I don't suppose you know what this is all about?" She asked.

Drake, dressed in a black overcoat, shook his head. "No idea. Just want to get this over with so I can get back to sleep."

She laughed. "My thoughts exactly." The thunder rumbled outside. "And I'm not looking forward to going out in that."

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa could feel a knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as they got closer to island six. Unlike the others, this island seemed to loom over them, a towering and forbidding islet that only worsened with the black storm clouds, heavy rain, and thunder and lightning. The bridge they were walking on was also made of rusted metal that creaked and moaned with each step they took. With the waves crashing against the rocks below, increased the tension that was building for the snow queen.

Once on the islet, they weren't surprised to see another arena, but rather than being in the style of a colosseum there were high walls with standing room only at the top. Once they had claimed their space, Elsa glanced over this new arena. There was only a single platform in the center, but something about the set up seemed disturbingly familiar. Maybe something she saw in a book? Whatever it was she felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

It was twenty minutes before anything had happened down below, and even then it wasn't anything Elsa would have expected.

Lightning struck the center of the arena and only when the smoke cleared was she able to see Dirgelaff and the original Bernard. The tempest slowed and Orbs floated around him and his face showed up on the magical glass screens in front of them. His face twisted into a furious scowl that made her cringe.

"_Apologies for waking you this night, but there is something that needs to be made right. I have patience for many things in my games from those that compete, but one thing I will NOT tolerate are those that cheat."_ He motioned to Bernard and nodded. Bernard snapped his fingers and two more Bernard's came in from the north side of the arena, both pushing and dragging a man beside them.

Elsa's eyes widened with recognition. "I know him. Lord Jakub from Kongsberg?"

Drake looked at her then back at the screen. "Never met him, but if he's found a way to cheat, that's impressive."

She scoffed. "I'm not surprised. He's a pompous windbag who hates to lose. It's no wonder he was caught cheating."

The orbs that were showing them a close up of the ordeal got close to Jakub's furious face as he fought off the Bernard's. "Unhand me!" Jakub snarled through his grey mustache. Apparently the orbs could pick up perfect sound too. Jakub stared at Dirgelaff with malice in his eyes. "I demand to know what this is about!"

Dirgelaff appeared as if a vein was about to burst from his forehead, but kept whatever composure he had. He snapping his fingers at Bernard and his trusted servant reached into his coat and removed a small item. An orb floated closer so all could see the small coin he held in his fingertips.

"_This magical coin acts as a listening device, allowing him to hear the competitors, to be precise. As your champion and his team struggled with my games, riddles and trials, you stood aside with answers, so don't bother with any denial. One of the champions in that game admitted your crimes, so don't waste my time with any of your lies."_

Jakub snorted into his mustache, his beady eyes darting in all directions as if looking for a way out. Elsa remembered him to be a proud man, large in stature with short, but thick grey hair and chest decorated in medals. She was curious to see how he would handle being called out like this.

He held his chin high and his chest even higher. "Alright. I confess that I used that coin to hear my champion and his team, using my knowledge and whatever I could find in your libraries to help them win."

Dirgelaff waited a moment when Jakob went silent. "_Is that all you have to say? No apologies coming my way?_"

"As a connoisseur of games, you must understand the need to win by any means necessary." His hand went to the medals on his chest. "I have never lost, in battle or otherwise, and I intend not to lose in your games, even if I had to give my champion some help. The lad may be formidable, but his head is empty as a flower pot, I had to intervene to ensure my victory."

Dirgelaff flared his nostrils in a rage, until a small smirk itched the side of his lip. "_I understand the need for opponents you must beat, but you must learn, I will not tolerate those that cheat." _He snapped his fingers summoning a bolt of lighting from the heavens to strike the platform behind him. So blinding was the light Elsa and Drake had to look away until it faded, but when they looked back they were unable to believe their eyes.

Seated atop a roundabout carousel, like one would find at a children's playground, were six of the champions chained to metal bars. In front of the roundabout was a lever action rifle aimed at one of the champions and beside it was a red button with a spike sticking out of it. Chaos ensued as the stands erupted into confusion and bloodlust, the six champions like whys were struggling against their bonds in a panic.

"Oh god." Elsa heard Drake breathe. To their horror, one of the champions trapped in iron was Arabella.

"_Jakub here has broken my rules!" _Dirgelaff announced to the crowd, "_now his punishment ensues."_ Dirgelaff motioned to the carousel. "_In front of these champions is a rifle loaded to kill, but whichever ones will live will be up to your will. Four will die, two will live, but which ones, will the bullets you'll give? To stop this weapon the button will give the command, but not before showing you the blood that is on your hands. So choose quickly, as punishment for your sin, let me get out of your way so this game can begin."_

Dirgelaff snapped his fingers vanishing from the arena and setting the carousel into motion.

—_**:0:—**_

Over the roar of the thunder and the pounding rain, Part of the crowd roared for blood, the other roared for action as Lord Jakub just stood there, possibly in too much shock to act. Elsa realized too late where she had seen this set up before. It was a combination of an arena, such as the colosseum in Rome, and an execution mound.

Her heart momentarily stopped beating as The carousel slowed, stopping on the red bearded brute she remembered was instigating Drake and Arabella's death in the first trial.

The orbs had gotten closer to the carousel, showing the fear and rage on the champions face, and allowing them to hear his pleads. "What are you doing?!" He screamed. "Push the button! Push the button you coward! Pu—"

**Bang!**

The crowd went silent as a graveyard. Elsa brought her hands to her mouth, unconsciously moving backwards until she backed into Drake. Any doubt of whether or not this was real had vanished when the brutes head slumped over. Dead.

Drake gently pushed her aside and began removing his coat. "What are you doing?" She asked shakily.

He growled. "I'm gonna stop this." Drake moved to leap off of the ledge before she could think to stop him, but was stopped by none other than the assistant to Hans, Landon.

"Rein it in hero." He scolded.

"Get out of my way," Drake snarled, but Landon was undeterred.

"This game is being played because of breaking the rules, what do you think would happen if you got in the way?"

"This isn't a game!" Drake screamed into his face. "This is an execution!"

**Bang! **

They all went to the screen to see another champion slump over. Bloodied and dead. Fortunately it wasn't Arabella, but she was close enough that the champion's blood splattered onto her face. Lord Jakub however was still standing in front of the button, still too stunned to stop it.

"Screw this," Drake pushed Landon out of the way and leapt off the ledge, only to vanish mid air and then reappear right behind them. His eyes darted side to side. "What the hell just happened?"

Landon chuckled. "Looks like Dirgelaff took precautions."

Elsa slapped him across the shoulder. "You think this is funny?!"

He shrugged. "In a dark sort of way, yes."

A sudden scream silenced the arena, gathering everyone around the screen. Jakub had finally leapt into action, slamming his hand onto the button and skewering it on the spike. The champion, someone dressed as a German soldier, was screaming and crying his thanks before the carousel began spinning again. Now there are only three left.

Drake bashed his hands against the ledge. "Elsa you need to leave. You shouldn't have to see this."

"I'm afraid that won't work," said Landon, "Dirgelaff has made it so no one leaves until this is finished. He wants everyone to see the consequences of breaking his rules. Though I agree."

As the two continued speaking, Elsa watched the spinning carousel on the screen. _Could I possibly stop this? I could freeze this entire arena and stop this from happening. But what if Landon is right? What if getting involved only makes it worse for us? _

"Elsa!" Drake put himself between her and the screen, his hand gently taking her arms to break her trance. "Don't watch this."

**Bang!**

With a small gasp, Elsa found herself clinging to the closest thing she could find. Normally it would have been Anna, as the two sisters sought comfort in each other. In this case she found herself buried in Drake's chest, her fingers clutching at his coat. Likewise, his hands drifted to her shoulders in an attempt to hold her close and shield her from the terror below.

"As adorable as you two are," Landon interrupted, "we're down to two champions, and one of them happens to be your girl."

They hurried to the screen, seeing Arabella and one other that hadn't already had their turn in front of the rifle.

"Bloody hell," Landon muttered to himself.

"What? What is it?"

Landon pushed passed them pointing to the screen and the young man on the carousel. "That boy, Aaron, not only is Jakub's champion, but also his son."

The absolute dread that statement implicated could only have meant one thing.

"She's gonna die!" Drake got on top of the ledge and jumped, but once again, vanished in mid air only to reappear back onto the ledge. He slammed his fists into the ground, cracking the stone beneath them. "Damn it!"

Elsa gasped as the carousel slowed, stopping to land on Arabella. She noted that while the others may have been begging for their lives, Arabella had remained silent, but Elsa could still see the fear in her eyes and the shaking of her entire body as she stared down the barrel of the gun. The remaining champion, Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as if he had already won.

The orbs floated around them, giving the arena the chance to hear what Aaron was saying.

"It's okay father. We can still win this. Don't let this upset—"

Jakub screamed as his hand went through the spike to press the button and stop the rifle from going off on Arabella. The crowd went silent once again, Drake and Elsa staring with mouths open at what they were witnessing. Landon meanwhile let out a slow breath of relief and started towards the stairs to leave.

"You're leaving?" Elsa asked. "Just like that?"

"The game is over," he called over his shoulder, "my champion lives so I don't see why else I have to be here." He paused when he heard Aaron on the screen screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'M YOUR SON! ROSEMARY IS MY MOTHER! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!"

Landon snorted a laugh. "Fun fact. Rosemary isn't the name of lord Jakub's wife."

Elsa and Drake turned back to the screen, watching as the carousel spun and Aaron screaming at the tops of his lungs and struggling against his bonds, but there was no more hope to be found. Lord Jakub turned away, the once proud man on his knees sobbing large tears into the earth, mixing with the literal blood on his hands.

There was a time that Elsa may have considered this a victory, seeing him on all fours like a dog, but she wouldn't wish this on anyone. Not even her worst enemies. Drake stood between her and the screen, his eyes pleading with her not to watch the final execution. Overcome with emotion she put her head back into his chest and pinched her eyes shut. This time it was his arms that held her close, not just his hands, and they remained that way until—

**Bang!**

—_**:0:—**_

Due to his immeasurable kindness, his words, Dirgelaff decided to cancel the trial for the day considering he now had to reimagine the trial for six instead of ten. Elsa and Drake were hardly paying attention, instead wanting to put as much distance between them and the islet they took off. The images Elsa had been forced to ingest buzzed around her skull like angry hornets. It was one thing to see them in textbooks, but it paled in comparison to the real thing, and it wasn't anything she was prepared for. A few times going back to their room, her knees buckled beneath her, thankfully Drake was there to catch her every time she fell.

Once back it didn't take long for Anna to realize something was seriously wrong with her sister. Inside, Drake helped Elsa into a chair before excusing himself. Where he was going they didn't know, but Anna's focus was on her sister. With Kristoff and Olaf getting Elsa some tea from the mobile serving tray, Elsa, shakily told them what she had just witnessed.

Anna and Kristoff were just as pale as she was as soon as she finished her story, with Olaf somewhat confused by the whole thing. Not wanting to upset Elsa any more, he didn't voice his concerns.

For once, Anna was at a loss for words. "I...I can't ….oh god…" her hands went over her mouth. "I need some tea." She took the prepared cup from Kristoff's hand and sipped.

"But that's Elsa's tea."

Anna looked from the cup to him and down to Elsa in her chair. "I'm just making sure it's not too hot." She handed the cup to her sister as Kristoff went to prepare another one for Anna.

Olaf shuffled beside Elsa, his twig hands rubbing her back gently. She smiled at the snowman. "Thanks Olaf." She sipped the tea that was surprisingly well prepared, but it would take a lot more tea to settle her nerves after tonight.

A knock echoed from the door, but instead of waiting, Drake pushed the door open, and with him, was Landon and Arabella. She was milk white, matching her hair color, struggling to stay on her feet as she was shaking all over and had a far off stare that was aimed at the floor.

Landon turned to Anna. "Anna, dear could you fill the tub with warm water for Arabella, please?"

Anna stared at him like a reindeer caught in torch lights. "Um, sorry, I… what?"

"Water. Warm. Bath. Come on, Quick march." He clapped his hands, causing her to blink a few times, but she finally registered what she was being asked and vanished into the washroom. Drake followed behind guiding Arabella inside.

Kristoff watched with worry as they disappeared into the washroom. "Is she okay?"

Landon took the hot tea out of his hands. "Thank you darling, and to answer your question. No. She is not okay." He took a seat on a nearby chair and crossed his legs. "Having your life flashing before your eyes tends to dampen one's spirits."

"Where's Hans?" Elsa was fiddling with her teacup, her eyes trained on the liquid swirling inside of it.

Landon took a sip of the tea, seemingly unconcerned with her question. "He assigned me to care for our champion's needs, so while I'm helping her with her trauma, He is soaking in a hot bath back in our suite. What he was made to endure was quite distressing after all."

Elsa's tea froze over, ice covering her chair and everything around her. Olaf moved back, asking if she was okay, but she ignored his questions. Right now her snow covered rage filled her senses.

"He's distressed? HE'S distressed?!" She got to her feet, icy tendrils creeping across the room. "Was he the one facing death? Was HE the one to examine his own mortality as you're spinning around on some children's toy? Was he the one who's life was treated as a game? Was HE—"

"Elsa!"

She took a sharp inhale, suddenly aware of the eyes now on her and the ice she had created. Anna and Drake had emerged from the washroom in the middle of Elsa's rant, Anna worriedly focused on her sister. Out of all of them, Landon was the least put off by her outburst as he seemed more fascinated than perturbed. Elsa released a long breath, flourished her hands to vanish the ice and headed for the door with a "sorry".

Anna headed for the closed door, but Landon stopped her with an offhanded, "I wouldn't do that."

Anna scowled at him. "She's my sister, I think I know what she needs."

Landon continued speaking with an apathetic demeanor. "This isn't just a bad day, or issues with her," his dark eyes fell on Olaf and he had to rethink his words, "womanhood. She witnessed an execution, and that is going to mess with her emotionally and mentally, which will then have an effect on her powers." He took another drink of his tea. "If anything I'd pick the dragon boy to talk to her."

"Why me?" Asked Drake.

"Your immune to her power, and vice versa. Plus you two are just so cute." He made a mockingly adorable face which only made Drake curl his lip in disgust, but listened to his advice and followed after her.

Anna was still scowling at Landon, but then noticed the tea in his hands. "Kristoff, where's my tea?"

Sputtering he waved his hands at Landon, the tray, and her, but finally sighed in defeat and went back to prepare one last cup.

Landon rolled his eyes at Anna. "Ugh. Men."

—_**:0:—**_

_How could I let that happen? I haven't lost control like that since…. what's going on with me? _Facing the wall she looked down at her hands that were frosting over and a familiar mantra began sounding in the recesses of her mind.

_Conceal….don't feel. _

She clasped her hands together and tucked them beneath her chin. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

"'Conceal don't feel'? Is that what they told you?" Elsa turned her back to him as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry," she didn't know why she said it, but she felt she had to, "they're just a little out of control at the moment."

"I'm not surprised. What you saw was horrendous even for me."

She finally turned to face him. "How can you be so casual about this? We watched four people die, one of them was your friend. Well I guess she almost died," she shuffled her feet, "friend right? She's just your friend?" _Why am I asking that now?_

He chuckled. "Yes, we're very good friends, and I guess I'm more desensitized to it. I'm a knight, killing sort of comes with the title." She nodded her head. She could understand and respect that. "You can't bottle this up you know."

"I know, I know," she gestured with her hands, "I just...needs some time to myself is all."

Her pleading eyes met his, and he gave a small nod in understanding. "Well if you need anything, you have your family in there," he motioned to the door, "and you can always talk to me."

She smiled, for some reason feeling a great sense of relief when he said that. Before He left her to her thoughts he placed a gentle, reassuring hand on her arm, and as he moved away it slid down her arm till his hand met hers. Once again she wasn't sure why she was doing this, but her hand tightened around his, bringing him to a stop. She kept her head down, but didn't need to meet his stare to feel his confusion. Her movements were robotic, as if something otherworldly was in charge of her body, and pulled him towards her.

She hid her face in his chest, her hands coming up to grip his coat. She could sense his hesitation, but she just wanted to feel safe and warm and she could feel both right here. After what felt like an eternity his arms wrapped around her and she let out a breath when his warmth consumed her body in a comfortable soothing heat. She remembered it from the arena. There, in the rain and thunder, was the first time she had ever felt….

Warm.

"Elsa?" She "hm'd" into his chest, not really wanting to leave, but could tell he wanted to say something to her.

Her eyes began twitching beneath her eyelids when a light began to shine in her face. "Damn it, not now." Elsa took a step back, looking at his necklace while it began to glow blue. Two tendrils of magic slithered from the orb, crawling to his eyes and blanketing them in the same teal color. "You two have really crappy timing you know that?"

Elsa looked around, not seeing anyone besides themselves. "Who are you talking to?"

He sighed. "It's AL and Frankie." He looked up as if someone was talking to him but Elsa couldn't hear them. "What do you two turkeys want?...Well that's great." He looked back at Elsa, "they found out what's been poisoning your fjord."

Her heart lifted with excitement. _I can use some good news. _"Great! What is it?"

"What is it?" She assumed he asked the twins. He was quiet, listening intently before blurting out, "your KIDDING!"

**Most of my readers know I love cliff hangers and they hate them. So if you know me really well you'll know, I don't care. **

**Muah hahahahahaha**

**What is in Arendelle's fjord and what will happen next. Stay tuned. **


	11. Bad Blood

**Yes it's another chapter this soon. Sorry this chapter is so long but I had to get it all in here. **

**On with the show! **

**Chapter 11: Bad Blood**

**Arendelle**

Cynthia had seen many strange things in her life, so descending into Dr. Rolf's basement of abnormalities didn't concern her in the least. If anything the pinkish man she remembered meeting before weirded her out the most. Leading her into his basement he called over his shoulder at her.

"You sure you don't want to visit any of the patients?"

She responded coolly. "They'll want answers from me that I don't have, and since I'm not a doctor, I don't know what I can do to help. It would be more practical for me to see this worm you seem to be fond of."

Finally coming to the basement, Dr. Rolf had a pudgy smile on his face with a dazed look in his eyes. "Oh it's just Bernadette, and she's relatively harmless."

"Key word 'relatively'." She muttered beneath her breath. She wandered about his basement of strange jars and cages. "I see you've been influenced by our visit."

It wasn't until he had called from the back room that she realized he had disappeared. "Oh yes! I've always had a fondness for things that others may consider strange, but it wasn't until you two came that I thought I should do a little more diligence into the subject." He finally materialized from his back room, carrying a large jar. "Here she is."

Her eyes went a little wide. "I thought you said it was a worm."

He looked down at the jar. "Well, it was a worm, but, uh, she grew… just a bit." He looked at the jar more closely. "I'm guessing she's about two feet long now."

Cynthia curled her lip with revulsion, but took a step towards it regardless. She was only an inch closer when it's head slithered up the side of the jar. It's round, sharp toothed mouth opening and closing as if wanting food. She watched it move and as a test, she lifted her finger and moved it side to side. As she suspected, it followed her finger wherever she moved it.

"Why is she doing that?"

He eyed the worm curiously. "The experiments that I've conducted have shown me that she's drawn to heat, but usually the heat source has to be closer."

She shrugged dismissively. "I run hot so I'm not surprised she can it." The closer she got the more erratic the worm became, now slamming against the jar hungrily.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Dr. Rolf asked.

She shook her head. "No, but the wormwood treatment works against them?"

He nodded, but it was a defeated gesture. "It has, but we ran out the other day. Now we don't know what to do."

She "hm'd" in response. "I can contact some people I know and we can get you some better medication. How many deaths have you had?"

He grew somber. "As of now five. All adults. The children seem to do better against these worms."

"Well if they're drawn to heat, they'll want a better heat source." She continued to search the depths of her mind to try and think of where she had seen this particular creature before, but was coming up with nothing. _Drake would probably know what these are? He's always been good at that stuff. _

"CYNI!"

"CYNTHIA!"

Dr. Rolf nearly drapped the jar. "Beard of Thor! What was that?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes with a sigh. "The twins." She angled herself towards the stairs as Frankie and AL thundered into the basement with lieutenant Bjorn following behind.

"We found it!" AL jumped.

"Hell yeah we did." Frankie and AL fist bumped each other in victory.

"Great. What did you find?" She asked.

AL was about to speak, but Frankie held him back. "Dude, why do you have to tell her? I wanna tell her."

AL grumbled in frustration. "Can we not do this right now?"

"We both found it, we might as well both tell her not just you."

"Well I saw it first—"

"Boys!" They stood at attention, an irritated Cynthia staring them both down, ready to kill on a second's notice.

The twins looked at each other and nodded, then said at the same time, "A dead Kraken."

Cynthia brought her brows together while the pair stood with wide goofy grins. "That's it?"

The two deflated. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Frankie yelled. "That thing has been leaking blood into the fjord for months. I'm surprised not everyone in Arendelle is sick and dying."

Realization hit her and she began pacing. _That's right! Kraken blood is poisonous._ "But that still doesn't make sense. Kraken's prefer warm water, they wouldn't travel this far north." Looking back at the worm, the pieces were starting to come together. _That explains why that thing likes heat. _

"Yeah we know," AL smiled smugly, "which is why we got this as proof. Lieutenant?" Bjorn reached into his coat and removed a jagged talon a couple of feet long. "We grabbed a claw from one of the tentacles." Serrated and hooked, she recognized it as coming from a Kraken.

"Now that you know what's poisoning our kingdom, what can we do to fix it?" Bjorn asked.

"It'll take some time but it's doable." Said Frankie. "We'd need to contact our masters at Bapharong to get more help in getting that thing out of the ocean."

"Then we need to get all that black goop out of there." AL added. "And help the people that are sick."

"All complicated, but it's possible." Cynthia turned to the twins. "Contact Bapharong and get some help down here to clear the fjord. I'll contact Kuarlong and get some help with the people."

The twins exchanged glances. "But I thought we were keeping all this on the DL?"

"Yeah," AL agreed with his brother. "Hush, hush and all that?"

"As far as my fathers concerned we're simply helping out on our way back from our other," she air quoted, "assignment." They gave a mock salute and moved to leave the basement with Bjorn. "Oh and call Drake and let him know what you found!"

"Got it!"

Cynthia fiddled with the talon in her fingers. "So we figured out 'what' is going on." Dr. Rolf grabbed the talon, studying it intently.

Cynthia finished his thoughts. "But 'how' did a Kraken get here? And why?"

—_**:0:—**_

"A what?!"

Everyone flinched, trying to protect their ears from Anna's shrieking.

"A dead Kraken," Drake repeated, "at the bottom of your fjord. They said it may have been down there for months as it's blood slowly leaked into the ocean, rivers and eventually, poisoned your kingdom."

The dumbfounded Arendellians exchanged glances until Anna slowly began to smile. "This is good! We know what it is, we can go home and clean it out."

"Well it'll take time Anna," said Drake.

She scoffed, folded her arms and pouted. "Negative Nancy."

"He's right," Elsa agreed, "and we can't leave yet either. Hans is still in this tournament remember, and we don't know what he's wishing for if he'll win."

More pouting and flailing arms from the princess. "Why don't we ask Landon," Kristoff said, "you should know what Hans is wishing, for don't you?"

Landon finished his tea and shrugged dismissively. "Nope, haven't the foggiest."

Kristoff kept pressing. "Well aren't you his right hand man?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we spend our evenings whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. I honestly don't know what it is he's wishing for."

"Great," Anna flopped down onto the bed beside Kristoff, "so we're still stuck here."

"Well If my scheme works then we could be out of here by tomorrow night."

All eyes were trained on Landon. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

He leaned back in his chair in a rather arrogant posture. "I'm talking about bringing this brutish tournament to an end."

Now he had their full attention. "Wait, what? Why? How?"

"Well, my ginger dear, normally I don't care what people do, especially Dirgelaff. If people are stupid enough to participate in his games thats their prerogative. However!" He had to clarify when they all were about to pounce at his insinuation. "Being here now, there is such a sense of, for lack of a better word, inelegance to all this. So messy, and so much unorganized Chaos. So I've been working to put an end to this once and for all."

Once they were finished absorbing what he was saying Drake asked, "Well great. How do we do that?"

"Believe it or not, it's actually quite simple," Landon motioned to Elsa, "unlike our little snowflake here, Dirgelaff's power comes from an external source. Find it, destroy it, and bob's your uncle we've defeated Dirgelaff."

Kristoff grabbed onto his girlfriend's waist to keep her from becoming too excited. "I'm having a hard time believing it's THAT easy."

"Our mountain man is correct. You see I've searched this tower from top to bottom and found nothing, but there is one section of the tower that has more security than the bloody king of England."

Drake scoffed. "Let me guess. In order to access it you have to solve more puzzles and games?"

Landon shook his head. "Unfortunately Dirgelaff went old school in protecting that section of the tower. He's placed warding's and sygels from the floors to the rafters that will keep out anything with a pulse."

"Warding's and wha?"

"Magical markings designed to trap, or keep out, anything the marking is designed for. Old magic, but it still works." Drake carlified.

Elsa took a seat. "So we know where his power comes from, we just can't get to it? Is that what you're saying?"

"Indeed. However—"

"Oh I loved howevers." Anna clapped.

"—It just so happens that you have a companion without a pulse." It took a moment, but everyone's attention slowly drifted to the aforementioned companion.

Olaf sat at the edge of the bed, swinging his snowball legs back and forth when everyone suddenly looked at him. He glanced behind himself, finding no one, before asking a chipper, "What?"

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Elsa and Anna stood in front of him. "You can't ask him to do this!"

Landon got to his feet. "I fail to see the issue. The lad is a bloody snowman for heaven's sake."

"He's not just a snowman," Elsa's voice was low and threatening, "he's our friend, our family, and we will NOT just use him like some rat in a maze."

"Excuse me?" Looking down, Olaf and shuffled between everyone to diffuse the growing tension. "I would like to say something." He cleared his throat and stood straight. "I have no idea what's going on. I don't know about 'warnings' or 'sybils' or whatever that stuff is." He shuffled to Elsa and took her hand in his. "But whatever Dirgelaff did, it made you sad, and if I can do something that will not make you sad anymore, I have to do it."

Elsa couldn't stop her heart from warming to his words, amazed at how such a creature was able to fill her with such comfort and love. She knelt down to his level. "Are you sure Olaf? This is dangerous."

Anna joined them. "VERY dangerous?"

"Well I've got to do something," he chirped, "as much as I love being a cheerleader I would really like to feel more needed."

Anna and Elsa exchanged glances, but hesitantly gave their approval. "So what do we do now?" Anna asked.

Landon's response was quick. "Now we wait. Dirgelaff is on edge after tonight."

"So it's agreed." Said Drake. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Olaf is going to help us bring down Dirgelaff."

—_**:0:—**_

Arabella had been standing at the door of the washroom for twenty minutes, her ears searching for any signs of life on the other side. As far she could tell everyone was asleep. No surprise since it was midnight when—

She pinched her eyes shut, like she had done a thousand times before, to push the memories from her mind. She learned a long time ago how to lock them away and place them as far back in her mind as possible. With her suit in her hands, and dressed in an undershirt and tights, she pulled the door open as quietly as she was able.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were all on one bed fast asleep. _Okay, there's three. _Drake was seated on a chair with his arms folded and head limply hanging to the side, also deep asleep. She let herself relax a bit. He was the one she was most worried about.

She glanced around the room one more time. _Wait. Where's?—_

"Arabella?" The soft cooing of the snow queen made her twitch. "Are you alright?"

She forced a smile. Elsa was, for some reason standing at the door, the one place she wanted to get to. "I'm fine. What are you doing up? Everyone else is asleep. Even Drake, and he never sleeps."

Elsa studied him like a worried parent. "Well, I have trouble sleeping too. Part of being a queen I guess." Elsa clasped her fingers together letting them dangle in front of her. "Is there anything you need?"

Running out of patience, and just wanting out of there, Arabella shook her head, maintaining the fake smile. "No. So. Thank you so much for, um, helping me. Now if you'll excuse me."

She moved to push passed Elsa, but not without her trying once more. "Well if you need to talk, you can always talk to me or Anna, or any of us."

It wasn't the first time Arabella had been offered that, and each time it was turned down, feeling a growing frustration from those acting as if they understood. This time, something about it set her off and with fire in her eyes she glared at the snow queen. "Talk to you? Talk to you?" Elsa opened and shut her mouth like a fish on land. "Oh yeah why not. You know, braid each other's hair, talk about cute boys, then talk about our feelings." Her voice slowly began to rise. "Yeah, thanks but no thanks. What could you possibly tell me? The queen that was born with a silver spoon in her mouth? What would you know about life and death trauma?"

Elsa was taken aback. At five feet, seven inches tall, she was eye level with Arabella and yet it seemed like she towered over her. As queen she had never had anyone speak to her in such a manner, except Anna of course. Her next thought was what could she have done to warrant such an outburst? All Elsa was doing was trying to help someone that needed it. That's what she was taught. On the other hand she was also taught not to be spoken too like this.

Elsa's mouth shut into a tight line and her eyes narrowed. "First of all, you will not speak to me in such a tone again." Elsa may have been naturally sweet natured, but she could be forceful when she needed to be, but it wasn't enough to frighten the Dragon Knight. "Secondly. Yes I was born privileged, but that in no way means my life was as easy as you think it was. Do YOU know what it's like to be born with magic and everyone around you knows nothing about it? I didn't have teachers, or trainers, or whatever it is you had."

She moved out of the way so Arabella could leave. "And for the record. I killed my sister by freezing her heart. So yes I do know what life and death trauma is like."

She stomped towards her bed, ready to hop into it and throw the pillows over her head until she had left, but that was until she heard a small say, "Wait."

_Ugh, so much for my exit. _She folded her arms, turning around to scrutinize Arabella. Her eyes were on the floor as she spoke in a low, now humbled voice. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to this whole… being helped. Or even having people do nice things for me."

Elsa Could feel pity begin to swell within her, but she had to maintain her angry scowl. "Well you have a funny way of showing appreciation."

She let out a long exhale, dropping her outfit onto the ground and bringing up her left hand wearing the gauntlet. "I have a younger sister too. When my mom left us when we were kids, my father's abuse got worse. He'd beat us constantly, and I'd often take her beatings in an attempt to protect her." She lifted the gauntlet. "One day he took a hot iron and made me grab it with this hand. Tired of it all, I pushed him, as hard as I could, and he slammed into the wall, cracking his ribs, head and back. That was when I discovered my powers."

Elsa found herself slowly seated onto the edge of the bed, appalled at the terror Arabella had experienced as a child.

She tucked her hand underneath her arm and continued. "We didn't bother sticking around. I grabbed my sister and we took off, and I swore, from that moment, that I would never be weak again."

Elsa's head dipped, her story in no way sounding familiar, but she felt for her. "You're right. I don't know what that's like, but there is one thing we have in common. We both have sisters we would do anything for, even go every day pretending everything is okay." The two finally made eye contact, I silent, but understanding communication passing between them. "Don't feel like you have to pretend. We're all a little broken in some way or another."

Arabella chuckled, before her eyes fell again. "What happened to your sister?" Elsa asked.

She shrugged. "She's in England with a family. Every time I get paid from a contract I send most of the money to them."

Once again the pair fell silent as Elsa began fiddling with her fingers. "So are we...friends now?" Elsa asked.

She thought for a moment then smirked. "Yeah. You're alright." Her smirk widened. "And I can see why Drake likes you."

Elsa was moments from ugly laughing, but came out more as a cough. "No, no, no. It's not like that. We're just friends." She cleared her throat as her fingers came up to fidget with her braid. "But just for argument's sake, what, um, has he ever… said … anything about me?"

—_**:0:—**_

It was mid afternoon before Elsa had gotten out of bed, and of course it was because of a knock at the door. _I really wish people would stop knocking on the dang door. _It was only a single set of knocks, but following the knocking She heard rustling. Her curiosity piqued, she noticed a piece of paper beneath the door.

Reading it over, it was an invitation from Dirgelaff to lunch, and something about an apology, and dressing nicely. Thinking it was a bit odd, but also not wanting to get on his bad side, she left behind her sleeping family to meet with him. Heading towards the dining hall, she shifted into her signature teal blue, glittering sweetheart dress and train, her mind racing as to what it was that Dirgelaff wanted to speak with her about. Thinking back to the last time she was alone with him she couldn't stop the uncomfortable tingling in her spine.

_I have my magic. I should be okay… should be._

It came as no surprise that the dining hall was empty, except for a long table set with food with her host at the head. Her uncomfort level grew when she noticed that the food set out, was only meant for two. She swallowed, but kept her regal poise and manners about her as she moved towards him.

He beamed brightly at her when she came close enough. She shuddered, asking herself how he could be smiling after essentially murdering four people. She kept her wits and training about her, and maintained her royal composure, returning a smile and bowing slightly. He stood and pulled the chair next to him and motioned for her to sit.

"_Thank you for joining me this afternoon. I hope you slept well following last night's monsoon_." He pushed her chair in once she was seated, and grabbed a bottle of wine. "_Would you care for a drink? This is an excellent vintage and I'd love to hear what you think?"_

Elsa shook her head, holding her hand over her glass. "That's okay. I don't drink. Maybe champagne on special occasions, but not recreationally. Thank you."

He set the bottle down and grabbed a picture of water. "_Water then, for the winner of the hearts of men._" He poured the water into her glass with a wink.

_I wish he'd stop doing that. _

He took a seat and gestured to the table and its food, but before he could invite her to eat she spoke. "Master Dirgelaff, would you tell me why it is you've called me here?"

He seemed somewhat disconcerted, but respected her wishes and got right to the point. He leaned toward her. "_For what you had to witness last night, I am extremely sorrowful. I didn't intend for Jakub to do something so unlawful. He should have known better than to cheat while in my home, but oh well, In the end his choices were his own."_

Most of the time, Elsa had to take a moment to understand what it was Dirgelaff was talking about, but he was very clear this time and it troubled and angered her. "I'm sorry. Are you saying that this was Jakub's own fault?"

Dirgelaff looked as if the answer was obvious. "_This is not difficult. As the cheater, he was punished, so what had happened was of course his fault."_

Elsa began to clench and crumble her dress angrily from beneath the table, ice crackling from her fingertips. She did her best to steal her nerves, but she was still speaking through her teeth. "But four people are dead?"

Dirgelaff looked at the table, seemingly upset, but Elsa knew better. "_Very tragic indeed, but how about we forget this topic, and with lunch we proceed._"

Elsa put her hands on the table, doing her best to calm the storm inside of her. Strangely, Dirgelaff didn't seem to notice her indignation, or didn't care. "Apologies, Master Dirgelaff, I am not hungry. It's been a rough night, as you've already mentioned, so I don't have much of an appetite."

He held up his hands. "_No worries, this all may be a lot one can chew,_" he then took her hand with his, "_perhaps there is something else we can do?_"

She ripped her hand away and stood up from the table, finally fed up. "Master Dirgelaff, I'm flattered by all this attention, but I am not interested in courting at this time, nor do I like being touched. I would ask that you please respect that."

His smile slowly vanished, his eyes flashing a dangerous purple and orange. Before she could leave, he swiftly grabbed her wrist. "_Deny my advances and this day you will rue_," he got to his feet and pulled her close, "_you see I always get what I want, and what I want, is you."_

Elsa tried to wrench her wrist from his grip, but it only got tighter. "You're hurting me."

"_I do not mean to demean. I just want you to stop me, oh mighty snow queen."_

Feeling like a trapped wild animal, she felt she had no choice. Ice burst from her center, blasting him back and forcing him to release her wrist. Once she was free, her eyes blazed an icy blue as she created a series of icicles to pin him against the wall, and one in particular, aimed at his neck. Breathing hard and hand outstretched towards him, she steadily became aware of what was happening when he began laughing.

"_There it is, the full scope of your power. Good to see those stories weren't told to me by liars." _

Elsa realized too late what it was Dirgelaff had meant. "You wanted me to do this?"

"_I was actually hoping for more of a display, but this is fine, with my help I can show you a better way. With my help, you can control your magic with the greatest of ease, you don't need to live in a kingdom that treats you like a disease." _

Elsa threw her arms away to vanish the ice. "My kingdom doesn't treat me like a disease. They love me and I love them."

Dirgelaff stepped away from the wall while rubbing his neck. "_Ah yes I have heard that all before, but one mix up and you're tossed out onto the floor. Even your sister, who has claimed to be your helper, at the first sign of trouble she'll cast you out like a leper. If you think freezing your kingdom and sister is bad, you can do so much more if your power is dialed up just a tad."_

Elsa turned on her heel and headed for the door. "I'm done listening to you."

Dirgelaff laughed at the back of her head. "_I may be many things, but I am not a liar, and I always get my hearts desire." _

She continued running a trail of ice following closely behind her, her mantra at the forefront of her mind.

_Conceal, don't feel…_

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa left the moving box with an outbreak of ice and snow continuing to follow her like a foul smell. Flashbacks of her childhood began to haunt her as Dirgelaff's lingering words floated over her. Logically she didn't have anything to worry about, she already killed her sister, froze her kingdom and essentially ruined her and sisters childhood. How much worse could it—

_No! No, no, no, don't ever say that! Whenever someone says that, it does get worse. _

One arm hugged her body, as her other reached for the doorknob to their room, but then hesitated. She glanced at her wrist, seeing a purple and blue bruise forming from where Dirgelaff had grabbed her. If she went inside Anna would bombard her with questions, questions she didn't feel like answering right now. She brought her hand back, pulled her sleeve as far down as she could and continued walking the hall.

_I just need to clear my head. I'll talk to Anna later. Maybe some ice skating. Yeah that's what I need. _

Unfortunately, as Elsa discovered, the dance hall was occupied by a very active, half naked, sweaty, Dragon Knight, and not Arabella. In only pants and his necklace, Drake was blasting out a series of push-ups, before getting to his feet and shadow boxing. Stunned and fixed into place, she couldn't stop her eyes from drinking in every delicious inch of his scarred and chiseled physique. Unable to look away she counted the scars on his body landing on an odd set of markings on his shoulder that looked like bite marks, and finally fell onto a dragon tattoo on his chest.

_I … shouldn't be … watching. _She told herself for the fifth time. _I need to announce myself … shouldn't I… _

After watching, for who knows how long, Drake finally stopped for a rest. Leaning over with his hands on his knees trying to draw in as much air as possible until his nostrils flared. He moved his head towards the door, making uncomfortable eye contact with Elsa.

The spell broken, Elsa shrieked, covering her protective corner by the door in a thick sheet of ice, while he ran to cover himself.

"El-Elsa! Wh-what—!"

"—-no! No! It's fine—"

"—I am so sorry! How long were you standing there?"

"Not long I just got here," if she was wearing pants they'd be on fire.

He pulled his shirt over himself. _Awe. _"I'm so sorry. I was just…" he trailed off when it seemed something dawned on him, "Wait, why am I saying sorry? You walked in on me?"

Elsa cleared her throat, hoping that her cheeks had stopped burning. "Well I was, Um, going to do some skating, but since your here." She turned to leave, but she had frozen the door shut. _Dang it_.

"No, no it's fine!" He ran to her side. "Go ahead and use this room, I was finishing up anyways."

She had a hard time looking him in the eye as she turned to face him. Maybe a subject change. "I'm surprised that your training. Wouldn't you want some time off?"

He shuffled his shoulders. "Well I gotta stay sharp, especially when I'll never know when I'm powerless again."

Elsa nodded in understanding, then her eyes widened as her mind formed an idea. The idea was still fresh in her mind when she blurted out, "Drake will you teach me how to fight."

She may as well have asked him what color the sky was as he gawked at her like she was a crazy person. Unable to form a coherent sentence all that came out was, "I...you…what...huh?"

"Teach me how to fight." She repeated. Without waiting she shed her icy dress, replacing it with the illusion neckline unitard, let her hair out of its braid and tied it into a ponytail.

"H-Hold on," his brain finally seemed to catch up with him, "you want me to teach you how to fight? Isn't that kind of a mute point with your ice magic?"

"Well like you said, you never know when you'll be powerless." She got to the balls of her bare feet, with her balled fists by her head and started bouncing, the sight of which he found amusing. "What's so funny?"

He just laughed. "Well you are." Shaking his head he met her in the middle of the dance floor. "First off, put those away," he motioned to her fists, "you throw a punch and you don't know what you're doing, you're gonna hurt yourself more than the other guy."

She stared at her two, less than intimidating, fists then lowered them.

"Wait what's that." She was startled at first but realized too late that her sleeve rolled up slightly, showing the bruise on her wrist.

She hurriedly tried to cover it. "It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed as he closed the distance between them and took her hand. She wanted to pull away, but he kept a firm hold. Gentle, but firm, and he moved her sleeve to get a better look.

"How did this happen? And don't say it's nothing."

She sighed. This was what she wanted to avoid with Anna. "Dirgelaff, got a little rough and grabby."

He snorted, accompanied by a low growling in his chest. "Is that why you have a sudden interest in fighting? To defend yourself?"

She nodded. "He seemed excited when I used my magic to push him back. I want to be able to fight back without my powers."

Drake looked down at her bruise, seeming angry, but wasn't voicing his thoughts. He reached for his necklace that started to glow an ethereal teal blue and pulled some of its magic from the orb. A small ball of energy floated in his hand that he helped to guide onto her wrist. She watched with increasing fascination as the magic touched her skin, and once it faded, her bruise was no more.

"Wait? Huh?" She gasped pulling her hand away and examining it on all sides. "You can heal people too?"

He smiled. "Dragon knights heal faster than most, but we can also share that healing magic with others if we want."

She went a slight shade of red thinking about the scars on his bare body. "But you have scars?"

It didn't look voluntary, but his hand drifted to his shoulder. "Sometimes we need reminders." Sensing he didn't want to discuss the matter further, she dropped the subject. "And as per your request." Looking down she noticed his hand extended to her.

With a twisted and puzzled expression she looked at his hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"Grab my wrist." She hesitated, noticing the burn marks that brought him embarrassment and shame. "It's fine, go ahead."

She wrapped her hand around his wrist as tightly as she could and with one swift motion, broke her grip with ease.

"Okay that's not fair."

He laughed. "You can do it too. May I?" He took her by the wrist once she offered it to him. "See this point." He pointed to the connection between his thumb and middle finger. "Your job is to twist my arm so you can break out this grip." He had her grab his arm one more time so he could demonstrate. "Just like that."

It took Elsa a bit longer, but eventually she was able to break free of his grip. "Very good. Let's go again." Feeling confident she practiced the move a few more times, and even with him using a bit more of his strength, she still managed to break his grip on her.

Feeling an incredible amount of confidence, and without her realizing it, the barriers she had built around herself began to crack.

Bouncing in her toes she asked, "What else can you teach me?"

—:0:—

True to his word, Drake hadn't taught Elsa how to fight, only simple, but effective self defense techniques. Another thing Elsa wanted to learn was how to stop someone from touching her shoulders, which were usually bare. Drake was able to show her how to turn it against them, by not only getting their hand off of her, but have it pinned behind their backs.

A situation Drake found himself in now.

"Good work. You're a natural," he groaned, "you can release now."

She let him go, but had a hard time not feeling excited about the new skills she had learned. "Wow. I'm actually having fun. I think I'll be able to handle Dirgelaff myself now."

"You got this," Drake rubbed his shoulder, "just practice and don't forget what I taught you and you'll be just fine. Who knows, you might be able to take me on someday."

She reined in her excitement, smiling a knowing smile when she picked up on his teasing tone. "Oh I don't know, I think I can take you now."

Drake threw his head back and laughed. "That's cute."

She approached him, swaying her hips like a metronome with her arms hidden behind her back. "You seem to be forgetting. You see I know a move you're probably not familiar with. A move ingrained in all women from the time they are children in order to fight against men."

Now he seemed confused and genuinely asked, "Oh, and what move is that?"

The question had barely left his mouth before he found himself on the ground, taking a direct hit to his groin from her knee. In extreme pain and discomfort, he fell to the ground into a pathetic heap, giving her the chance to put a bare foot on his chest as if claiming new territory. With an impish grin, she gazed at her conquest, proud that she brought down this mighty warrior.

"I told you I could take you."

"Yes," he groaned, "but now you're forgetting something," her smirked faded, "I'm a fast healer." The next thing she knew, she was on her back with him laughing beside her, and soon she joined him. Amongst their laughter, their heads drifted sideways until they made eye contact, and his next words dumbfounded her, "You have a wonderful laugh."

Her laughter slowed as red hot blood rushed to her cheeks. At a loss for words, she managed to croak out the first thing that came to mind. "Thank you—"

But he wasn't finished. "—and a wonderful smile and gorgeous eyes and adorable freckles and your fun when you let down your walls and I think you're really great and I can't stop talking, please stop me—". She slapped her hand over his mouth, her laughter returning. "Thank you." He muffled.

She removed her hand, her cheeks still a deep shade of red. "You're welcome." As sudden as his confession was, she also felt peace. Now that he spoke about her, she felt comfortable voicing her feelings about him. Both still on the ground, they moved to their sides to better see each other and got easier when she created snow pillows under their heads.

_Here goes nothing. _"To be honest, I think you're pretty great too. Selfless, smart, sweet."

A dorky grin came to his face. "Any other words that start with 'S'?"

With her lips puckered in thought, the first word was, "Stupid?"

He barked with laughter. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

Her laughter died down as she took a more serious tone. "You're also gentle and patient and…" her mouth hung open. She knew the words, she just couldn't believe she was saying them about another person. "I...I can be myself around you. When I'm with you… I'm not afraid."

Now it was his turn to become a bit more serious. "Elsa." Her hand had been placed on the ground between them, giving him a chance to place his hand on top of hers. "Before I met you, I fought because it was my duty, there wasn't any other rhyme or reason for it. Just a job. Then I met you and Anna and the other guy, and that changed everything. Now I fight for people. Now, I fight for you, because all I think about is you."

She let out a breath of laughter, but it was more flattered than actual laughing, and couldn't think of anything to say. She met his hazel gaze once again, this time aware of just how close they were. They were so close she could feel his breath on her.

_Mmmm, he smells like a campfire and the mountains. Do I smell okay? Did I brush my teeth?_ She felt his nose touch the tip of hers as they drew closer. _Oh god, we're so close! _ She noticed his eyes drop to her lips. _Oh no! Do I have something in my teeth?_ She fought the urge to run her tongue along her teeth to check, instead finding that her eyes drifted to his lips too. _Is this… are we…_

He took a sharp inhale. "Wait." He spoke softly, tenderly, enough to get her to meet his half lidded eyes. "Are you… is this… okay?"

Elsa didn't have to think long, before she let out a breathy, "Yes." And the two came together, their lips meeting in a freezing, blazing kiss. Small and chaste, it was enough that she couldn't stop her smile, but this only caused him to kiss her teeth instead of her lips.

Neither of them noticed the doll watching them, or heard the roar of pure fury coming from somewhere in the tower.

**So…..yeah :D**

**Please don't give away the ending in your review!**


	12. Tick tock

**Another chapter?! So soon?! Hell yes!**

**As a public service announcement you all stay clean and safe out there. Wash hands, stay in, use common sense. You all are great! Stay safe. **

**On with the show.**

**Chapter 12: Tick Tock**

Anna had been pacing in their room for the better part of an hour, chewing her nails and muttering to herself. Seeing that she was wearing a hole into the ground, Kristoff gently grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her.

"Anna. I know you're worried, but I'm sure Elsa is fine."

She shook her head. "You don't know that!" She hurried to the desk and lifted a note that had been left by Elsa. "This note said she went to go see Dirgelaff, but that was hours ago. How do we know she's okay? What if he did something to her?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Elsa can handle herself." His voice was as soothing as he could make it. "She's probably just doing …. Elsa stuff."

"That didn't sound very convincing." said Olaf. They watched him oddly as he had planted himself in front of the collection of dolls and was focused on watching them.

"Olaf, what are you doing?"

He didn't look away as he answered. "These dolls move, but only when," he looked away then quickly back again, "they think I'm not looking!" Nothing. "Hm. Guess I have to keep staring at them." Sure it was bizarre, but chalking it up to just him being Olaf, they left him to it.

"Okay, I'm going to look for her." Anna grabbed her coat, ignoring Kristoff's calling after her, and rushed for the door, only to find her sister on the other side.

Startled, the sisters took a step back before Anna rushed her. "Elsa?! Where have you been?!" Anna pulled her into a tight embrace. "We didn't know where you went, or if you'd be back, or what Dirgelaff was doing to you, or anything! What happened!? Are you okay?!" She released her sister, realizing now that Elsa wasn't distressed at all. In fact she seemed happy. Unusually happy.

With a smile Elsa moved past her sister, placing her hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry Anna, but I'm doing fine." Anna followed Elsa's movements, observing that she had a kind of spring to her step, a dreamy far off look in her eyes and was humming to herself. Even Kristoff noticed her strange behavior.

"Uh, we were worried about you." He said hesitantly. "We were about to come and find you."

She laughed through her nose and softly patted his cheek. "Awe Kristoff you're so sweet." She drifted through the room, giving Olaf a large hug, but he was too busy on his "mission" to reciprocate. Continuing to hum to herself she came to a tray of food set up by her bed, a combination of meats, breads, fruits and veggies since Anna wasn't sure what Elsa would have been in the mood for.

"We didn't know when you'd be back so we got food for you." Said Anna as she continued watching her sister. Elsa almost seemed to be floating, she always had an elegant stride to her walk, but this was different. That weight that always seemed to be pressing down on her shoulders appeared to finally have lifted.

"Why thank you Anna." Elsa plopped one of the strawberries into her mouth, continuing to smile and hum to herself.

"Okay what is this?" Anna's sudden outburst wasn't enough to pull Elsa out of her entranced state. "Hello! Earth to Elsa! Are you listening?!"

Kristoff recoiled. "I think this is freaking me out more than not knowing where she was."

Anna stomped towards her, placing herself in her line of sight until they made eye contact. "Hey! Will you talk to me! What's going on with you? You're very, un—Elsa."

Elsa, another strawberry in her mouth, blinked a few times as if finally registering that she was back in her room with her family. After swallowing, she spoke in her usual "Elsa" tone. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."

Anna folded her arms like a strict parent. "Well you did. Now where were you? You left a note saying you were meeting with Dirgelaff and when you didn't come back for hours we didn't know what happened to you."

Elsa blinked rapidly. "Hours? What time is it?" She looked towards the window seeing that it was now night time.

"It's nine o'clock!" Anna sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Kristoff, do you see what I'm dealing with here?"

"Uh—"

"—exactly!" She turned back to Elsa, her hair brushing against her sister's face. "Now where were you?"

Elsa took hold of her sister's hands. "Anna! It's okay! I'm okay. Everything is fine." That far off look took over her blue eyes again. "Better then fine. They're," she let out a high pitched giggle, "great."

Now Anna was deeply concerned. She had never heard her sister giggle like THAT before. "Uh, what happened with you and Dirgelaff?" She gasped. "Are you under some kind of spell?!"

The mention of the name seemed to once again snap her out of whatever daze she was in. "What? Dir—no! No, no, no, no. He, um," she took her hands back and began fiddling with her fingers uncomfortably, "he just wanted to apologize for having me watch the execution. It only took a few minutes and I was done."

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. When Elsa lied, her nose quivered, and right now, it was shaking like a salt shaker. "But you were gone for hours?" Before Elsa could speak, her eyes began to glaze over. "Oh no! Don't do that! That thousand yard stare...whatever thing you're doing and just tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" Elsa calmed herself and with an exhale, "I was with Drake."

Anna rose her brows, lowering her head. "That's it? You were just with Drake this whole time?!"

The strange behavior returned, accompanied by the unnatural giggle. "Yes. I was."

Anna shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around what was going on. She took a moment to really examine her sister, and the longer she did the more it gradually began to dawn on her. The goofy smile, the weird glow in her eyes, the pep in her step. Anna's eyes Grew to the size of dinner plates, with her mouth falling to the ground with a slam.

"Elsa...did something happen...with Drake?"

With a sheepish grin and a shrugged shoulder. "...yes."

Like a whirlwind of ginger and freckles, Anna tore off her coat, changed into pajamas and ushered Olaf and Kristoff towards the door.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are we going?"

Anna pushed them out the door. "'We', are not going anywhere. YOU and Olaf are leaving, because this is girl time and boys need to leave."

She shut the door on his foot. "Hold on! What are we supposed to—ow!" She stomped on his foot, giving her a chance to shut the door on them.

"I don't know, but thank you for understanding. I love you, bye!" Anna ran back to her sister, threw her onto the bed before crashing beside her. "Okay. Girl talk. Tell me all about it."

Anna was elated to see that Elsa was embracing her inner immaturity as she settled beside her in a typical, "lying on her side with hand propping up her head" pose.

"Well once I got back here after seeing Dirgelaff I went to the dance room down the hall—"

"—we have a dance hall—"

"—yes and when I got there I accidentally walked in on him while he was working out."

Anna put a hand on Elsa's to stop her. "Was he like, 'shirt off, sweaty, working out'?"

Elsa frowned. "Anna that's inappropriate and you shouldn't be thinking about that." Her frown momentarily cracked, "but yes." The sisters giggled to each other and Elsa continued. "Then he taught me some self defense techniques without my powers, that's what I was doing for so long and I guess we lost track of time."

"Okay, okay, self defense and all that, go on, go on."

Elsa got a bit more bashful, evident by the red tinge in her cheeks and her chewing on her bottom lip. "Well… once we stopped training, we kinda fell to the floor, I kicked his butt by the way, and we were just laying there being dumb and then he just blurted out, 'I think you have a great laugh'. Then he talked more and I talked more and we got closer and closer and the next thing I knew, we… We kissed."

Anna squealed, a sound sharper than a knife, and held her sister by the neck. "My big sister had her first kiss! And I'm not counting Oscar the goat, on Goatapaloza, your first REAL kiss! How was it!? Wet, hot, like kissing a crocodile?"

"No, no, no." Elsa pried her off of her neck. "It was nice. Although I was smiling so much I think he kissed more of my teeth than my lips."

Anna squealed again grabbing Elsa's neck and pulling her close, still in disbelief that she was actually having "girl time" with her sister. The all too rigid and proper snow queen had finally melted, showing the real "Elsa". "I'm so happy for you!" They separated and took seats on their ankles. "So now what?"

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Now… what?"

"Uh, yeah. Now what? Are you two together? Do you love each other?"

Her smile wavered as if she was just thinking about this for the first time. Perhaps she was. "Well… I… don't know."

"Well you care about him right? And he cares about you?"

"Of course I care about him, and I think he cares about me, but I don't know about… love. Anna you have to understand, I've never thought about love, or finding 'the one' or my 'knight in shining armor' or anything like that. This is all brand new to me."

"Oh no! I get it, I totally get it. I didn't know about love either, don't say it," Elsa pursed her lips, fighting not to remind her baby sister of her first romantic mistake, "but I learned. Olaf taught me that love was putting someone else's needs before yours and it made so much sense. I would say Drake is definitely putting your needs before his, especially after all he's done in this tournament."

Elsa nodded, not being able to deny her statement. "But what about me? Am I putting his needs before mine?" Elsa's hands came to her mouth. "I haven't done anything for him!"

"Well I don't think it's as simple as 'doing stuff' for each other. I don't know. What does he need?"

Elsa looked at the bedsheets they sat on, looking for the answer. "I have no idea. I mean what do you do for someone who is willing to die for you?" She thought for a bit. "Support? He was upset that Cynthia wasn't supporting him in this tournament."

Anna perked up. "That's good! He needs to know you support him. That you're there for him."

"But I have been supporting him. Haven't I?"

"Well yes, but now that you two, uh, like each other a bit more, then he needs to know—" Anna gasped and began speaking with more drama to her voice. She laid herself on her sister's lap with the back of her hand on her forehead. "He needs to know that the queen of Arendelle needs the help of a strong, heroic, noble knight to come and save her and her kingdom. Then you let him take you in his arms, the battle done, the day is won, and gives you a great big smooch. Muah! Muah! Muah!"

Elsa shoved her sister off of her lap. "You're such a goof."

Anna threw a pillow at Elsa. "And you love me for it."

Elsa threw the pillow back at her sister. "Always."

—_**:0:—**_

"Hair up? Braided? Down? What?" Anna pried her sisters hands away from her already braided hair and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"You look great! Doesn't she Kristoff?"

Kristoff waved from the table, without taking his attention away from his breakfast. "Oh yeah, yeah. Great."

Anna rolled her eyes. "The food here is amazing so he's always neck deep in it."

"I don't have a stomach so I can't eat!" Olaf raised his hand, but didn't take his eyes off the dolls asking them in a sing-song voice. "Come on, move for uncle Olaf."

Anna shook her head then slapped Elsa's hand when she went to try and mess with her hair. "Would you stop! You look amazing."

"Oh like you didn't do this with Kristoff. Or during the coronation."

Kristoff glanced over his shoulder at them. "She's kidding. I didn't spend hours in front of the mirror fixing myself up."

"Well you kinda had to with the way your hair was—"

**Knock knock knock.**

The sisters froze. Looking at the door then each other.

"He's here."

"What do we do?"

"Go get it." Anna pushed Elsa towards the door.

She scurried behind Anna. "You go get it."

"It's Drake, he'll want to see you first."

Elsa sighed. "You're right. I'll get it."

Anna grabbed her arm. "Wait. What if he wants to see you second? Like he comes through the door and sees you on the other side of the room and he stares at you longingly and it's like super cute and romantic. I'll get it."

"Okay, okay, I'll get it." Kristoff went to the door and opened it.

"Kristoff Wait! We're not ready—". To their chagrin, it wasn't Drake at the door, but Landon.

"About bloody time." He shoved passed Kristoff into the room. "You ladies planning on joining the tournament anytime soon?"

The sister exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Anna asked. "Nobody has contacted us about the trial happening today."

Landon's head dipped, pulling out a pocket watch from his waistcoat and scrunching his face at the time. "The trial began at eight o'clock. No one came to get you?"

Now the panic began to set in especially Elsa. "You mean Drake has been in a trial for half an hour."

Landon shrugged. "Apparently. I thought you were just waiting for me. To enact our plan."

The Arendellions began scrambling to get ready. "Forget the plan, Drake needs us!"

Landon moved out of the way as they clambered around him. "Well technically he doesn't NEED you. I mean what do you plan to do just sitting on the sidelines?"

"It doesn't matter if I can't do anything. He needs to know I support him." Elsa turned around, bringing herself face to face with the Englishman, who had somehow silently sidled up beside her. .

"That 'you' support him? You mean, 'you lot' right?"

"No she means her."

Elsa glared at her sister, before turning back to Landon. "Yes. I mean me."

He smiled brightly. "Oh splendid. Well I won't be the one to say I stood in the way of love. Let's go cheer on your boyfriend."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend… I don't think… maybe, I don't know we were going to talk about it, but—"

"Elsa."

"Yeah. Let's go."

—_**:0:—**_

_**8 A.M**_

"Hello! Anyone there! Hey!"

The pounding in Drake's head wasn't helped by someone's incessant shouting echoing in a large space. Growling through the pain he attempted to get to his hands and knees, until he felt tugging on his neck. His eyes snapped open finding a collar around his neck tethered to a wire attached to the ceiling. Below him, connected to the collar, was a wire connected to a box on the floor which then attached to a nearby timer on the wall.

He groaned. "I need a better lock on my door." Looking at himself further he was barefoot, only in his nightshirt and trousers along with iron shackles and his wrists. "And no powers. Perfect." He flinched when he felt a sharp stabbing in his side. "And whatever that is."

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?!" The irritating voice was coming from the other side of a spacious room with the floor between them completely gone except for a few wooden boards lying over horizontal beams leading to the other side. Once the fog had finally cleared from his vision, Drake could finally see the other with him was Dusan. He was hooked up to the ceiling in the same fashion as himself, the difference was Dusan was wearing a helmet that obstructed his vision.

"Dusan!"

He stopped flailing his limbs. "Wha—who's there?" Dusan started walking towards the giant hole in the floor.

"STOP!" Dusan wobbled a bit, but stopped an inch from the edge. Drake could tell the collars around their necks acted like a noose and if they fell through the hole then that was it. "There's a giant hole in the floor, so don't go anywhere."

"Wha—what's going—what's on my neck—who are you?!"

"It's Drake, now calm down."

"Drake? Is this the next trail? How come I can't see anything? Can you see?"

"Yeah." he examined the area around him until he found two envelopes beside him. "Hold on I found something."

"What is it?!"

Drake didn't respond. Being careful not to pull the pin, he first tried to grab them with his hand, but they were out of his reach. He then tried to angle himself to grab them with his foot, but they were still too far away.

"Damn it!"

"What's going on!"

Realizing that he would have to pull the pin to reach the envelopes, he called to his fellow prisoner. "Dusan, you can't see, but I can. I need you to calm down and listen to me to the letter, got it?" Dusan was still shaking, but was at least trying to steady his breathing. "I need you to trust me okay?"

Dusan chuckled. "Trust you?"

"Do you have any other choice?"

Dusan continued breathing, shrugging a shoulder. "Good point."

"Okay good. Ready?"

Dusan nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"Alright." Stealing his nerves Drake pulled the pin, starting a two minute timer, and allowing him to scramble to the envelopes. One was labeled "**Before**", the other "**After**". He tore open the "**Before**" one and started reading as fast as he could.

"_Mister Daniels. Welcome to the hanging room. _

_You and Mister Williams have been tethered together in a noose contraption that will tighten, breaking your necks, as soon as the timer runs out. You will have to get a key to Mister Williams and his device and thus set you free of yours. The key is hanging on your right hand wall."_ Looking at the wall, he saw a small brass key dangling on a string. "_Good luck." _

Quickly examining the room around them, on his side were a series of narrow boards, about a foot wide, that he would have to navigate to get to Dusan. His side was identical, only his boards were about two feet wider. Looking at the timer he wouldn't have enough time to get the key and then get to him. He would have to guide Dusan to meet in the middle.

"Dusan! I need you to listen. You need to meet me so I can get that thing off of you!"

"But I thought you said there was a huge hole in the floor?!"

Drake had already started navigating the boards towards the key. "There's a bunch of wooden planks you'll have to walk across."

Dusan scoffed. "How do I know you won't let me fall to my death?"

"You die, I die! Now shut up and get moving. There's a board by your right foot. Take it and walk about three feet forward." Reluctantly, Dusan did as he was told, tapping his foot along the ground to find them. Once found he began moving three feet on the board until he could touch another with his foot. "Good! Now take that one four feet." Meanwhile, Drake was balancing on the thin planks beneath his feet, inch by inch to get to the key.

"Okay now what!?"

"Take one more board about three more feet." Dusan did as instructed, shuffling onto the board.

Drake, not wanting to, glanced at the timer seeing that he now only had thirty seconds left, and still had to clear two more boards before getting the key. He swallowed now feeling the beads of sweat dripping sticking to the metal of his collar.

"Okay! Now what?"

Drake shuffled as quickly as he could to the key, but it still wasn't as fast as he needed to be, so he had to get creative. "Feel around your collar, is there a keyhole?"

Dusan ran his hands over the metal. "Yeah. In the back."

**Twenty seconds.**

"Okay, I need you to spin around. A complete one eighty degrees so your back is to me."

"What? Are you crazy?"

**Fifteen seconds.**

"Just do it! Trust me!" Dusan grunted in frustration, but turned himself around.

**Ten seconds.**

Drake, even though his heart was pounding, relied on his training in meditation to steady his body and his nerves. One foot in front of the other. Keep your mind and body calm.

**Five seconds.**

His training paid off, once he felt the cold metal of the key in the palm of his hand.

**Three seconds. **

_I hope this works. _"Dusan I need you to hold on!"

"To what?!"

**Two**

Drake pushed himself off the boards, leaping through the air and closing the gap between himself and Dusan.

**One… zero**

The mechanism sprung to life, tightening around their necks and lifting them into the air. A second later and both of them would have been dead, if Drake hadn't slid the key into the keyhole of Dusan's collar as they were lifted up. With a turn of the key, both collars came off, dropping them through the hole and onto the ground below.

—_**:0:—**_

It took the pair a moment to get the air back into their lungs after the fall. Both were hurt and uncomfortable, but alive. Dusan threw off the helmet that blinded him.

"That was your big plan? Wait till the last second?"

Drake rolled into a seated position. "Well it worked didn't it. And I didn't wait till the last second on purpose, for your information." He flinched, remembering the stabbing pain in his side. Lifting his shirt revealed a long red cut that had been crudely sewn back together.

Dusan ran a hand through dirty and matted blonde hair. "So what now?"

Drake reached into his pants pocket and removed the other envelope marked "**After**". "Maybe this will tell us." He ripped it open and began to read the contents.

"_If you are reading this then congratulations, you have passed the first test of four. The remaining tests must be completed as a pair, but it is not required to exit. You will have one hour to navigate the rooms. Good luck." _

"What does that mean?" Dusan asked. "They need both of us to get out, but only one of us survives?"

"It says its not required, meaning we can both get out of here alive, and that's what's going to happen." He crumbled the note and tossed it aside. "How much time do we have to get out? Do you know?" One of the glowing balls that monitored their progress floated towards them, showing a clock counting down.

"Looks like we have fifty minutes."

—_**:0:—**_

Leaving the hanging room the two broke into a sprint towards the next. "Why are we running? Shouldn't we take our time, rest up?"

Drake shook his head. "No time. We have less than an hour to complete this and every second counts." The hall narrowed, showing a door they were fast approaching. Whatever was on the other side was giving off an eerie red glow.

Stepping through the archway they found themselves in a stifling hot boiler room designed with steam emitting from rusted pipes that weaved above and below them. Every so often, oppressive hot steam shot from the pipes, drenching them in its moist blaze.

Dusan ducked to avoid being burnt. "Let me guess, we have to travail this?"

"At least I can see a door from here." Once some of the steam had faded, they could see, on the other side of the boiler room a door they likely had to get too.

"Well," Dusan readied himself, "tally ho." The two began to sprint along the catwalk, avoiding the sudden burst of steam from the pipes, but they weren't able to avoid all of them. Tripping, staggering, and being burned along the metal catwalk eventually paid off once they had come to the door. The locked door.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Of course. See if you can find a key or something." They looked around, but found nothing, until Dusan took a closer look at the door.

"What's this?" On the door was a diagram showing a crude drawing of a man with an arrow pointed at the side. Dangling from the drawing was a small knife.

"It's pointing to a guy?" Drake wondered. "The side of a guy?"

"But what's with the knife?"

Drake shook his head, instead focusing on the diagram. He lifted his own hands to his body and patted himself. "Something about someone's—ow." His hand grazed the bloody cut on his side.

Then it dawned on him. The diagram, the knife, the long cut with the bad stitching.

"Oh shit. It's in me."

Dusan looked at the diagram, then Drake. "I'm sorry. I-IN you?"

Drake grabbed the knife and handed it to him. "You need to cut it out." Amongst his protests and whining Drake began to remove his shirt and roll it up into a thick tube. "You wanna get outta here or not?!"

"Of course, but—"

"Then You need to cut the damn thing out now!" He took his rolled up shirt and placed it between his teeth.

Dusan, still hesitating, but not seeing any other option, put the sharp end against the cut on his abdomen. "Are you ready?"

Drake grabbed the ends of his shirt, his teeth clenching on the fabric as hard as he was able, and muffled, "No. Do it." As gently, but as swiftly as he was able, Dusan dragged the knife against his flesh.

Of course Dragon Knights felt pain, it was more tolerable at full power, but still. Without them, was torment Drake had only felt a handful of times. He screamed into his makeshift gag as flesh began to rip and tear. The only source of comfort were his thoughts, thoughts that were now consumed with Elsa.

He took himself back to the dance room last night, remembering as much detail as he could. Her scent. Her cold touch. The sound of her laughter like bells from the heavens. Her taste, after she had stopped smiling long enough for him to find her lips instead of teeth.

"Okay it's opened."

The pain grew in intensity when Dusan's hand began digging inside of him for the key, but he kept a laser focus on Elsa. The touch of her skin, the freckles dotting her cheeks and nose, her eyes one could lose themselves in, and her hair that he could run his fingers through for hours.

Slowly the pain subsided and he heard a triumphant. "I got it! Let's go!"

Unfortunately Drake wasn't done yet. His shirt still in his teeth he went to one of the molten hot pipes and placed his open wound against the searing metal.

—_**:0:—**_

Dusan winced, looked at the freshly cauterized wound on Drake's abdomen. "Your quick thinking seemed to do the trick, even if it does look like roasted elk meat." Looking over the roadmap of wounds and scars on his body, his eyes landed on the necklace. The small one made of ice and snow. "The token from the snow queen."

Drained from the ordeal he had just put himself through, Drake lifted his hand to the snowflake necklace, breathing an exhausted, "Yup."

Dusan chuckled and removed his pocket watch. "This was mine, from my friend Count Jeremiah. We only have thirty five minutes by the way."

Drake pulled down his shirt and hoisted himself to his feet with Dusan's help. "Then we need to get moving."

"Hold on, you've just been through hell back there, you can take a minute."

Drake shook his head. "We don't have time. We have to move."

"Well, here." Dusan grabbed Drake's arm and threw it over his shoulders. "How did you learn all of this? How to be so daring and brave and—"

"—stupid?"

"Well you said it not me."

Drake gargled on his laughter. "My father taught me preparedness. Which was why I was able to kick your asses in the first trial. He made me train without my powers for hours, even days at a time."

"And he taught you to be stupid?"

"Actually that was my sister." More laughter. "But my father trained me for every possible situation. How to survive, how to lead, how to follow, and how to help others. Sometimes it requires a little stupid."

They grew quiet for a moment. "I'm an Only child. Given all the best teachers, trainers, schoolers, anything I could ever hope for."

"Then why the hell are you in this godforsaken tournament?"

He shrugged. "I may have been handed everything, but there was one thing I wasn't. My parent's respect. When a family friend of ours, Jerimiah, was given a chance for this tournament he asked me if I wanted to be his champion."

"And you thought you'd use your expensive education to good use."

"Something like that." They came to a stop. "Crap." Up ahead the hallway closed off into a solid wall. No lock, key, door handle, or tunnel, just a complete dead end. The only thing out of the ordinary were, in red, the words, "**Hah, Bad, Bad deviants", **with the Hebrew Star below it.

"This must be the wrong way," Said Dusan, "there's no way out." They turned around, but was faced with another solid wall behind them. "What the devil—"

While Dusan began to run his hands over the wall, a loud hissing erupted from the ground followed by water slowly filling the enclosed space.

"Water?" Drake thought back to the other tests. "We started hanging in the air, then had to go through a boiler room, now this room is filling with water. The elements."

"That's impressive, but how does that help us?"

Drake looked around the four cornered room. "I don't know."

Dusan shoved passed him to the words on the opposite wall. "Well help me figure this out then." He put his on one of the letters and discovered he could move it to another location on the wall. "What the?" He tried the other letters, seeing that he was able to make different words. If the combination of words was wrong, they went back to their original position. "I think this is an anagram?"

"A word hidden in a word? Makes the most sense right now." The water had filled up to knee level, reminding both of them that they needed to make haste, trying different words and combinations. The water had gotten to their waists when they both decided their current strategy wasn't working.

"Okay we need a hint of some kind. Uh… hint!" Trying to recreate the method of getting a hint from the second trial yielded no results.

"Maybe this is a hint." Drake pointed to the star underneath the words.

"How is a star a hint?"

"Well it's not just any star," Drake clarified, "it's the Star of David, or the shield of David as the Hebrews call it."

The water was now up to their abdomens.

Dusan scoffed. "Well I knew that obviously." Drake wasn't listening, instead his mind was racing to put the clues together. Star of David. Star of David. David? He moved the appropriate letters until he spelled out the name "**David". **Letters once red, now turned a forest green.

"One down, but what about—". Drake was already moving the rest of the letters until it came out, "'**Bathsheba and David**'?" Now all the letters were green, opening the wall and spilling the water into the next room. "Bloody hell, how did you know?"

Drake shrugged. "I remember things well, my father says it's dragon intelligence so I just go along with that." That was the theory he was sharing with Dusan, but in the back of his mind something told him it was more than that. That last room was much easier than the others, even the trials before this. Something wasn't right.

Wet, but alive, the two started down the hallway with a little over twenty minutes to spare.

"So we're done right? These rooms are done?" Drake was too deep in thought to respond, thankfully Dusan was a talker. "Oh wait. You said these were like the elements," the hallway opened up to another large, dome shaped room, "we did air, fire and water, that just leaves—"

Four walls shot down from the ceiling, separating the two and trapping Drake inside.

Spinning three hundred and sixty degrees, Drake couldn't find any way out, and nothing to help him. He heard pounding on the other side of the wall. "Drake are you okay? What's going on?"

"I don't know!" He responded. "It's just an empty room!" No sooner had he spoken, words in red began to take shape on the walls around him. Slowly the letters maneuvered themselves to spell out a name. "**Uriah". **"'Uriah'? Oh no." Realization came too late when dirt from the ceiling above came crashing down on top of him.

—_**:0:—**_

Dusan slammed his fists against the wall. "Drake! What's going on in there?!"

His voice was muffled, but he was still able to make out what Drake was saying. "This room is filling up with sand! I can't get out!"

Panicking Dusan began searching the room. "Hold on! Maybe I can find something to get you out." He went around to the walls, running his hands along the rock to try and find anything to save him. A click and a creaking drew his attention, attention that was now on an open door on the other side of the room. He ran towards it, examining it as closely as he could, finding nothing wrong with it. No traps, wires, locks, spikes, nothing. By all accounts it was just a normal door.

A normal exit.

He thought back to the instructions. Both of them didn't have to leave the tunnel alive. One or both. It didn't matter. He cast a glance over his shoulder, hearing the sand falling, and Drake wondering where any salvation was coming from. He looked above him, not seeing any of the orbs that had been watching them, he could easily leave and lie saying he did his best to save him. He'd always lie to get his way, but he never lied about life and death. He would still be a hero, who tried his best to save him, Unlike Drake, who had actually saved his life.

He looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes.

"I can make it."

He ran for the walls, continuing to graze his fingers against them looking for something, anything. Suddenly, he felt slight movement from one of the stones. Using a bit more force, he pressed, unlocking a small chamber with a lever that read, "**freedom". **

He couldn't believe it, was his luck actually changing. He reached for the lever only to find that his arm was suddenly wrapped In wires. He screamed as the wires tightened around his arm enough to draw blood. Now the lever reading "**freedom" **took on a whole new meaning.

—_**:0:—**_

_So this is it huh? _The dirt had built up to chest level that was slowly starting to drag him under. _This is how it ends? Drowning in dirt? _The only thing he could think to do, was grab the token Elsa has given him.

_At least I was able to kiss her. One fantasy fulfilled. Crap. I never made a bad ice pun. _He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. _Elsa. I am so sorry—_.

There was a sudden jerk along with the sound of a door opening. Slowly the dirt began spilling out into the room, until dumping him onto solid ground. Coughing, and rubbing the dirt from his eyes he identified Dusan, supine on the ground and covered in blood.

Drake ran to his aid, his fear worsening when he saw Dusan's arm, below the bicep, was gone.

"You idiot what did you do?!" Drake removed his shirt and began wrapping it around Dusan's now stump.

Ashen, Dusan spat out blood as he chuckled. "Took a page from your book, and did something stupid."

"No shit." Drake tightened the wrapping eliciting a shriek from Dusan. "Sorry." The ground beneath began to crackle and shake. "Guess the earth isn't finished yet." Drake lifted Dusan to his feet, an agonizing chore since he had lost so much blood and was now dead weight. He lifted him onto his back and began to carry him similar to a piggy back ride. "Keep your arm above your heart!"

Dusan coughed blood onto Drake's shoulder. "You...can't carry me… it's too…"

"Don't pass out on my now. Stay awake. Can't believe I'm saying this, but keep talking."

With his remaining hand, Dusan checked his watch. "Less than five minutes."

"That's not helping." With the silo of dirt filled, the weight pulled it through the ground beneath them, opening a precipice leading into darkness. He hurried as quickly as he could, but exhaustion and Dusan slowed him down, so much that as the ground gave way, he only had a minimal amount of time to jump and catch the edge before falling to his death. Dusan on the other hand, slipped from his back and began hurtling towards the darkness. Using whatever strength he had left he quickly grabbed Dusan's hand before he fell too far.

Pain ripped through his body as the wound on his side reopened, spurting blood in every direction, including the hand holding on to Dusan. "Shit." He tried, with all of his might, to pull Dusan up to the ledge, but he was too exhausted, too weak and in too much pain. "SHIT!"

"Hey! Dragon boy." Dusan called. "It's okay."

Drake felt his grip weaken as the blood made it slick. "Don't. Don't do that. We can still get out of this."

"There's no time." He coughed. His eyes, void of color and life met Drake'a, a drained and weak smile on his face. "Thank you Drake. For everything."

Drake shook his head. "No, Dusan, no!" Unable to hold on any longer, Dusan slipped from his grasp.

Drake let out an anguished howl of rage, his other hand coming up to the edge to keep himself from suffering the same fate. He pulled himself up and onto solid ground beside the open door, his energy completely spent. He roared again, covered in blood, dirt and tears he rolled to his side, his hand connected with soft metal instead of stone. Dusan's pocket watch. Taking it in his hand he read two minutes on the face, and as much as wished to crumble into a hopeless ball, he couldn't afford it now.

Luckily for him as soon as he passed the open door, there was an open archway only feet in front of him, bathing in sunlight. Using the walls to steady himself, he used the remainder of his energy to push himself out of the tunnel and into the open air.

**For those that just HAVE to know what is going to happen next, worry not, the chapter is already halfway written. Hehehehe.**


	13. Mungunta

**Ugh. I feel like I rewrote this chapter like four times. Since I'm at home a lot I'm able to pump out these chapters quickly, hopefully that doesn't mean the quality is dipping. Plus I'm having so much fun writing this story. Torturing characters is fuuuuuuuun. **

**Anyways. **

**On with the show. **

**Chapter 13: **_**Mugunta**_

He remembered sunlight, an anthem of cheers and applause, followed by hands hoisting him to his unusable legs and ushering him towards a waiting room beneath the stands. These rooms were meant for the champions to prepare and rest before and after trials, where Dirgelaff would meet them to give instruction or congratulations.

His glazed over eyes were staring aimlessly at the ceiling as he was brought onto, what he thought was, a cot. Shapes passed by his line of sight, Voices sounded muffled in his ringing ears and his limbs felt like ghostly noodles. He felt someone take his hands and after some twisting and jerking, felt the iron cuffs being taken off his wrists.

He could feel a river of soothing magic slowly begin to flood his veins, repairing damaged flesh, recovering lost energy, and soothing the aches and pains in his muscles. Apparently the process was taking too slow as he felt two hands, scorching hot, touch the sides of his face. The sudden exposure to high heat accelerated the process, permeating his entire being and filling his soul with fire.

He shot up in his cot screaming, but still feeling woozy and in pain, and slowly floated onto his back.

"Drake? Drake can you hear me?"

Blinking a few times Drake finally met the violet pink eyes of his fellow Knight, Arabella.

"Ari?" His recognition of her made her drop her head in relief.

"He's okay!" She called out, and Drake heard the incoming footsteps of the Raptor standing over him.

"Thank god. You had us worried." They helped him get into a seated position, Drake running through the events of the trial in his mind.

A horrible pit formed in his stomach. "Dusan. Dusan he….he…"

The Raptor put his hand on his shoulder. "We know. I lost my companion too."

Drake looked up. "Kwamie?"

"He was my partner," Arabella said, "he made it out with me, but barely. They had to rush him to the infirmary."

Drake took a minute to truly examine his fellow winners. Each were dressed poorly, decorated in dirt, burns, scratches, bruises and blood, dry and wet. Drake lifted himself up off the cot, buckling under the weight of exhaustion until Arabella caught him.

"Take it easy. Your powers will heal you, but it'll take time." She gave him a shirt to dress himself.

Once He quickly threw the shirt on, Drake pulled her close, keeping his voice low. "Dirgelaff is trying to kill me."

Her brows narrowed. "What—what do you mean? Why? I mean technically he's trying to kill all of us."

Before Drake could adequately explain, Dirgelaff and Bernard entered with joyous praise and adulation.

"_There are the ones my crowd adores! The spectacular champions, four."_ He did a quick count then frowned. "_Bernard shouldn't there be one more?"_

He nodded. "Master Kwamie sustained serious injury and had to be rushed to the infirmary."

Dirgelaff cringed. "_Oh dear, now that is one tough break, but at least we have these three, including Drake." _

Drake ground his teeth, hissing in his throat like a cobra waiting to strike. Smug was too soft of a word to describe Dirgelaff's grin. Clearly he knew that Drake was aware that his life now at stake, and he relished it. The sorcerer strolled closer to him, neither one of them breaking their stare down even when they were inches from each other.

"_You are a worthy opponent, and for that you've earned my respect, but the games are not over. No, not yet."_

Drake snorted into his face, smoke billowing around his nose. "Bring. It. On."

Blinking away the smoke, Dirgelaff's grin only grew. "_Oh Drake. I'd watch what you're saying, because if you haven't realized yet, you're not the only one playing._" He turned to Bernard. "_Bring in their sponsors, their champions have been through much strife. Then notify me of Kwamie, to see if he is still with us in this life._" With a curt nod he exited the room, Dirgelaff following right behind him.

Finally being able to relax, Drake staggered back, leaning against a nearby table. "Wow you weren't kidding. He wants you dead."

He rolled his eyes at Arabella. "Ya think?"

"Why," the Raptor asked, "why does he want you dead?"

"Bathsheba and David." Was his short response.

"What does a biblical story of a king have to do with you?"

"David saw Bathsheba bathing in a fountain, then wanted her for himself, but she was already married. So David sent her husband, Uriah, into battle knowing full well he was going to die, thus leaving Bathsheba for himself."

Arabella scrunched her face. "That still doesn't explain why he wants you dead."

From the entrance the remaining sponsors entered to meet with their respective champions. The young empress bowed her grateful head to Raptor, Hans and Landon pulled Arabella aside, and Last were the Arendellians.

Everything, Dirgelaff, the trials, the death of Dusan, faded away when he saw Elsa, her eyes shining with the same relief in his own. As much as he wanted to run to her, hoist her into the air, and spin her around, he needed to steady himself, and by the look on her face, she felt the same way. To many eyes potentially watching them.

Comfort shifted to horror when she saw how fast her sister was coming towards him.

"Oh my god Drake!" Anna was inches from tackling him like a bull taking down a matador, if Kristoff hadn't held her back.

"Remember feisty pants. Gently, like a newborn baby."

Drake almost seemed offended. "I'm not THAT weak."

"Alright!" Kristoff gently set her down. "I'm calm." Gently, she put her arms around his neck. "But seriously I'm super happy you're alive." She leaned closer to his ear. "And she may not look it, but Elsa is super happy too, but we have to keep it hush hush."

Gazing passed her at Elsa, she was situated in her typical queen like pose, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Your majesty," he bowed.

"Drake." She smiled back. "Congratulations."

Leaning on Kristoff, Drake hoisted himself to stand up straight. "I'm tired, maybe we should go back to the rooms so I can rest."

"_Yes indeed, rest you must take so be on your way, for my next game will be at the closing of this day."_

"Wait, What?" Anna stood up in a hurry. "Later today? That's not enough time!"

Dirgelaff waved away her concern. "_Two of them are healing knights, so they will be okay, and I'm sure they'd be able to assist the self dubbed, 'bird of prey'. Tonight at eight, I'm sure we can agree, for the second to last challenge for you three."_

"Hold on. Three? What about Kwamie?" Raptor asked.

Dirgelaff dipped his head. "_Unfortunately, he didn't make it, it really is a shame. So go rest up for my eight o'clock game."_

Dirgelaff finally vanished through the doorway, The air heavy with his news.

"I, uh, vote we go back to the room and sleep." Kristoff raised his hand.

Anna, always the psoriasis one, agreed. "A bed sounds wonderful right now. Huh Elsa?"

Elsa nodded, but her focus was on Drake. He had wandered away, his hands grazing the tables and chairs that occupied the room. Without warning he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it into the wall with a thundering, "SON OF A BITCH!" The chair shattered into a hundred pieces, but with his rage still dialed to eleven he began throwing his fists into the wall until the exhaustion caught up with him.

He put his back to the damaged wall and slid to the floor, not caring about the eyes that were on him in confusion and alarm.

As much as he didn't want them, particularly Elsa, to see his angry side, he couldn't stop himself. Kwamie was a good man, a great man, who cared about his people and his home and wanted nothing but peace. Dusan wasn't the best at first, but he came around, and in the end even he didn't deserve that fate he was given. Fresh tears stung the back of his eyes and he buried his face into his arms and knees.

With his eyes hidden, he was only aware that someone was near when he could feel the temperature around him drop, and it didn't take a Dragon Knight to know who it was. He felt cool hands touch his own, sending a pleasant chill into his body that began to quell his temper. Embarrassment kept his face hidden, but she beckoned his eyes with her own.

Soft and inviting he went adrift in her sapphire pools, and she gave a small, understanding smile. He wiped his eyes and nose. "I'm sorry. I… I."

"Impressive display," Hans used his pretentious tone of voice to interrupt Elsa's attempt to calm the Dragon Knight. He sauntered towards them, another comment on the tip of his tongue when his champion, Arabella, stopped him dead.

"I wouldn't." She glared. "Unless you want to be extra crispy, and not from him." She hissed.

"Agreed." Landon put a hand on his shoulder. "As much as I'd love to see you a burnt husk of your former self, you should probably hold your tongue, before it's ripped from your head."

Hans snorted with contempt, clearly wanting to press his luck, but seeing Drake's face contort as he snarled with serrated teeth and fiery eyes, made him think twice. He put his hands up and backed away, defeated and embarrassed, but in one piece.

Once he had gone, Elsa and Drake worked to settle him all over again. Even though his rage was subsiding, his guilt was close to the surface of his mind. He lifted his head towards the exit, seeing Elsa's confusion in his peripheral vision.

"I need to do something." Elsa helped him get into a standing position, while his hands patted his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

—_**:0:—**_

It wasn't hard to find him.

After Dirgelaff greeted the winners of his trials, he usually would then give his condolences to the sponsors that had lost their champions. He had finished with Kwamie's sponsors first, then the German soldiers and lastly a man dressed in a bright red, high collared tail suit with bright gold buttons. Out of all of them he was the one who was taking the news the hardest.

Drake, once again, fell back on his training in mediation to soothe his nerves. Still, nothing he could do was going to be able to prepare him for this.

He thought of what Dusan had said, trying to think of his name. "Jeremiah?"

The young count turned around, eyes already red and flowing from behind black rimmed glasses. They widened slightly with recognition and he struggled to right himself. "You were with Dusan Williams, yes?"

Drake exhaled, dipping his head in shame. "Yes I was. He risked his life for me, and I am… so sorry. Nothing I can do will be able to repay that." Jeremiah hung his head, slowly losing his composure. "He surprised me, in the end, His parents would be proud."

Jeremiah shook his head. "His parents disowned him a long time ago. He joined this tournament for the chance to get back in their good graces." He lifted his head, tears already falling, and lips quivering uncontrollably. "Was—was he brave?"

Drake reached into his pocket and pulled out the scratched up, but still ticking, pocket watch, And he handed it back to its rightful owner.

"Till the end."

Jeremiah held it close to his heart, gave a grateful bow and excused himself. Drake watched him leave, the heaviness still ever present on his soul.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa had a hard time looking away from the Dragon Knight while he exhibited behaviors. He stood with his chest out, shoulders back, heels together and chin held high, but she knew it was a smokescreen. She spent many hours perfecting the very pose, while hiding her true pain. His outburst was frightening, and out of character for him, but in her mind she knew it was warranted, after what he had been through. He had lost two people he had respected and liked, and all for the sake of a so-called game. Her heart broke for him, but was not sure how to best support him.

It was midday at the tower docks, a small group of African natives had gathered along with Drake, Anna, Elsa and Arabella. Drake had insisted that they didn't have to join him, but Elsa and Anna, having grown to like King Bongani, felt it best to show their support. Kristoff on the other hand made his way back to their room, not wanting to overcrowd an already dreary occasion.

They had waited no longer than five minutes when Anna leaned closer to Elsa. "Why are they using a British ship? Do they not have any from their home country?"

Elsa glanced at the trading vessel used commonly by the British empire. Whatever ship they used to get from their home country mattered little to Elsa and she responded in such. "I guess not."

Anna shuffled on her feet. "Sorry, I'm just trying to, erm, lighten things up."

"I know." Was her sister's curt response.

Silence passed for a moment, before Anna nudged her sister again, this time motioning to Drake. "Don't forget what we talked about. Support?"

Elsa glanced back at the knight already missing his usual cheerful, yet sarcastic disposition, replaced with a hardened and stoic expression. She knew it, not personally, but she recognized the defense mechanism. _Conceal… don't feel. _Was it her turn to help break someone of such a damning mantra?

The Nigerians stood tall and bowed as King Bongani and four men came down the docks. Kwamie was being carried by the men on a long plank of wood, with a purple colored cloth draped over his body, but left his head exposed. In reverence, the African people stood on one side of the dock as Elsa and the others stood on the other side.

Elsa saw the two knights whispering to one another, then Arabella addressed the king. "Your majesty, we would like to honor your son with a practice we Dragon Knights use for our own fallen warriors."

Bongani motioned for one of his men that had been standing by the ship to approach and help translate. Once he finished translating Arabella's words, king Bongani spoke through him. "He says 'I would be honored, however Kwamie is not my son by blood. His parents were killed in one of our conflicts with our fellow tribesmen. We took him in and raised him as our own'."

Arabella nodded respectfully. "That is find. He doesn't need to be blood for this. Do you or one of your own have a sword we can use?"

Bongani looked around and shook his head. "We have come unarmed." His translator said.

"I may be able to help." Elsa waved her hands, conjuring ice and snow to form a beautiful crystal-like long sword with the head of a dragon at the hilt. The Nigerian people began clamoring and muttering amongst themselves, unsure to be afraid or in awe at what they had just seen. Elsa even picked up on the words, "_**kankara mayya**_", which, if she remembered right, was "ice witch".

"_**Shiru! Shiru!"**_ With a death glare, Bongani scolded his people until they had hushed their murmuring. He turned back to Elsa with a remorseful stare and dipped his head. "_**Gafara." **_

"He apologizes," the young man translated.

Elsa waved him off with a pleasant smile, telling him that all was well. She handed the sword to Drake, her fingers grazing his hand as he took it in a way to draw his eyes to her own. Laced with sadness and anger, she knew better than to ask if he was okay.

Quietly he asked her, "Is this the fire proof kind of ice?" She tinkled her fingers, encasing the sword in permafrost. "Thank you." He turned sharply back to Kwamie, Elsa thinking that he was back to the way he was when she first met him. A proper, all business type person. She didn't like it.

Arabella stood on the other side of Kwamie and both lifted the sword into the air so it hovered above Kwamie's body. They held the sword until white blue flames began dancing from the blade. There was silence for a moment, only hearing the crackling of flames and the steadiness of breaths, before Elsa saw Arabella mouthing something to Drake. She couldn't make out what she was saying, but she caught the words, "I can't do this,"

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. They closed their eyes and Drake began to speak over the crackling of flames.

"May you enter the halls of your fathers on the wings of mighty dragons. May you keep your spirit warm in the hearts of those you've left behind like dragon fire. May your memory be hard in their minds like dragon scales. May you find peace in the hereafter, for a warrior has fallen today. A good man. A good son, and a good friend." The flames extinguished on the sword and they placed it onto Kwamie's chest, and both silently stood back, giving them the chance to take his body onto the ship

Bongani turned to the knights, tears streaming down his dark cheeks. "My king, thanks you. Kwamie spoke very highly of you." Bongani spoke through his translator, this time addressing Arabella. "He does not fault you. We were still able to see the life in his eyes one last time, and for that we thank you."

She bowed her head, trying to conceal the tears she was beginning to shed. "I only wish I could have done more."

The young man translated, king Bongani nodded in understanding and spoke again. "My king says, 'we knew the risks when we came here, as did Kwamie, but if he was victorious he would have wished for peace in our lands. Something he's wanted since he was a boy. We may not have gotten that wish, but we have made friends that could possibly help bring that wish to light'." Bongani motioned to Drake and also to Anna and Elsa.

"We are honored to be considered your friends." Elsa bowed.

"And know that Kuarlong will always come when called." Drake added.

The young man beside the king scoffed, now speaking for himself. "If that were true, your people would have come years ago when our lands were ravaged by Invaders, both from foreign soil and our own." Bongani may not have known what he was saying, but his tone was enough for the king to chastise him. "If they were truly our friends they would have destroyed the invading ships with a single breath—!" The king bellowed, this time receiving silence from the young man, and a bow of apology from the king.

Bongani decided it was time to take the voyage back to their homeland, but Before he took his leave, Bongani motioned to the tower, muttering the word, "_Mugunta."_

His translator clarified. "It means, 'evil'." He translated and Bongani continued to speak. "'There is evil in that tower, and if anyone is going to put a stop to it, it's going to be you'."

One by one the ship was loaded with the Nigerian people, and farewells were had by the King. Drake stood at the edge of the dock, watching as the ship sailed into the distance, either ignoring, or unaware of what was going on around him. Elsa wasn't sure how to respond, he didn't seem like he wanted any conversation or attention, and yet Elsa felt the need to do something. Anna and Arabella were chatting with each other, Arabella thanking Anna for helping her the other not, so Elsa was alone with her thoughts.

Elsa's mind was very analytical, something she attributed to enjoying mathematics and geometry. This being the case she thought about this problem from a different angle. If she removed Drake from the equation, what would she be doing? A sly smile crept onto her face at her own cleverness, trying to keep the little voice in her head from telling her this may not work.

She stood beside him on the edge of the peer, removed her heeled shoes, set them to the side and took a seat, letting her feet dangle inches above the water. Staring out over the ocean, she had missed the sea air and the crystal clear view of the blue water. With the waters of her kingdom poisoned, she had longed for the piece it used to offer, and even though they sat in the shadow of Dirgelaff's tower, the sea was still the sea.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she kept to herself enjoying the water grazing against her toes. She released small snowflakes from her feet onto the top of the water, giving the fish a chance to breach the surface for an icy treat. A few colorful, foot and a half long fish poked their heads out for snowflakes, one brave creature jumping a bit too high to try and get at her toes.

She "eek'd", pulling her foot away, but still giggled. "No, no. Just ice." She wagged her finger.

"Don't worry," said Drake, "they're friendly. Maybe a nibble, but no missing fingers or toes."

She nodded looking down at the swimming colors beneath the water. "They're beautiful."

"Indeed." He cleared his throat. "May I, uh, join you."

_Mission complete. _ She scooted over and gathered her shoes. "Of course."

He took a seat beside her, but didn't bother removing his boots. "I'm not a huge fan of the ocean. I tend to get seasick."

"I don't mind traveling the ocean, but I can sit and watch it for hours if I could. It's always been amazing to me that something so powerful can also be so gentle."

He "hm'd" with a smile. "A personal observation I assume?"

She shrugged. "Not really." She moved her feet back when another fish went for her toes.

They continued watching the vanishing ship, when he abruptly stated. "I've never lost a friend before."

Elsa left more snowflakes on the ocean surface before tucking her legs to her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you Dusan, or Kwamie were close."

Drake looked into the water, trying to be mesmerized by the fish biting at the top of the water. "We weren't the best of friends mind you. It was more like 'brothers in arms'. Doesn't change the fact that in the end, they were good men that didn't deserve the fate they were given."

Elsa couldn't argue with that. The ship had dipped below the horizon a while ago, now they were just looking at the afternoon sun shining its yellow hue against the water.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward on his knees. "I'm, uh, sorry about my behavior earlier today."

She spoke candidly. "I won't say it wasn't frightening, but upon further reflection, I can understand your reasons." This time it was her head that dipped in shame. "If anything I should be sorry. I'm the one that brought you here in the first place."

"Yeah well it was my choice to come." His voice was stern. "So none of that 'self blame' stuff you like to do."

Her eyebrows rose. "Fine, but you can't blame yourself for Dusan either."

His eyelids drooped, but at least he was smiling again. "Deal." They made a comical handshake, but didn't release each other's hands. "Also we should probably talk about—"

"—our kiss?"

He snorted a laugh. "Yup. I wanted to talk to you about it this morning, but for obvious reasons that didn't work out."

"Yeah, I might have been thinking about it for a while, especially when I told—". Glancing behind her, Arabella and Anna were nowhere to be seen. "—Anna."

He shrugged. "Maybe it's best she not be here."

"I agree." She let her feet dangle above the water again. "I just think, uh, that we—"

"—should cool it?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "You feel the same way?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Don't get me wrong. Under different circumstances, I'm sure I'd feel differently. Actually I'm positive I would. It's just…"

Trying to continue the "Finish each other's thoughts" train, Elsa said, "you're confused how you might be feeling?"

This time he shook his head. "I'm not confused about how I feel about you." This caught her off guard, and only managed to respond with a frazzled, "oh". "But I know you might be."

"Well I wouldn't say that," she said quickly, "I care about you, I trust you, you're my friend and I like you… a lot." She flushed, but was just trying to be honest. Her eyes fell to the ocean and the fish underneath. "You have to understand. I've only studied to be a good queen, hiding my powers and myself, I've never thought about," she waved her hand between them, "any of this. Boys, kissing, love, or anything like that."

Meeting his hazel stare She was concerned that she may have hurt him, but rather his eyes flickered with understanding. "I get it. I do. Which is why I think we should put a pin in this until this tournament is over."

While Elsa was not a negative person, she was practical, which could come off as negative, and right now her mind was filled with one "practical" thought. "What if after tonight, the tournament is over for you?"

The implication was frightening, but something they both had to face as a chance. Drake looked out over the ocean, both of them aware that they were still holding hands. "Well then, I better make the most of today."

They slid closer to each other until their hips met, their hands going from casual holding to now intertwining fingers. "You mean 'we' should make the most of today?"

Cold and hot clashed again, but only served as a soothing balm for the pain, guilt, shame and tension that had burdened themselves with throughout this tournament. As they sat simply enjoying each other's company, Elsa's head drifted to rest on his shoulder.

"And yet I'm satisfied with just doing this."

He gave her hand a squeeze as he lowered his head onto hers. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn he was smelling her hair. "I couldn't agree more." Right here, right now, nothing else existed.

**Awwwwwwwwwwe. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little taste of fluff, because next chapter I'm back to torturing characters, specifically, Drake. **

**I know everyone wants Dirgelaff's head on a stick, I do too, however I'm not exactly sure how to do that? Any suggestions? Good suggestions?**

**Also we are down to three champions? There are some obvious ways this could all end, but what are some things you'd like to see happen, as the tournament nears its end?**

**Until next time. **


	14. Clay

**Chapter 14: Clay**

After they spent the better part of the afternoon on the pier, Drake and Elsa went back to her room so Drake could get some sleep before that evening's trial. To her amazement he fell asleep rather quickly, one moment they were talking with each other and the next he was lightly snoring. She covered him with the beds' silken sheets before meandering about the room for something to do in the meantime. Her fingers grazed over the handful of books the room had to offer, a tender smile on her lips.

_Life is funny huh? Who'd have thought my life would end up like a fantasy novel. _She picked up one of the tome's and flipped through its pages. _A knight coming to the aid of a dying kingdom and striking a forbidden romance with the queen. _Granted she didn't care about the separation of the classes, Anna fell in love with an ice harvester for goodness sakes. Why couldn't she fall in love with a knight?

_Not that I'm falling in love or anything, or that this is romance or whatever… What is this exactly? pre-love? Practice love?_

Time passed and it was time for the next trial. Fortunately Drake wasn't taken in his sleep again, so that at least had that going for them. They were given instructions to go to island two, and to put the iron cuffs onto Drake's wrists. Island two was one of the smaller ones, but was outfitted like the others. Large walls forming a calluseum-like arena and a waiting room for the champions below. Anna, Kristoff and this time Olaf, went into the arena to find places to sit, While Drake and Elsa went below.

Once they had settled, along with the remaining champions, it was just a matter of waiting for the gamemaster, as he liked to be called. Looking around at the others, Elsa's attention rested on Hans who was leaning back in a chair, seemingly without a care in the world.

Drake, noticing the same thing, leaned closer to her. "I don't like this. Your old friend seems like he's the only one who wants to be here."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the young prince. "I agree." The Raptor and his empress had seated themselves on the floor in meditation, and Arabella had found herself standing by Drake and Elsa, just as anxious as the others and iron on her wrists. "He has to know something we don't."

"He'd be a lousy card player that's for sure." Arabella said under her breath. "Any chance we'll be playing cards?"

Elsa Folded her arms with a roll of her eyes. "Only if the cards come to life and then start trying to kill everyone."

Arabella gave Elsa a playful punch in her arm. "The snow queen making a joke? Nice one!"

Elsa rubbed her now slightly sore arm. "Thanks."

"_Greetings and salutations!_" Dirgelaff and Bernard entered the room with arms out wide and large toothy smiles on their faces. "_You, and my crowd have waited long enough, now is the time for action!"_

"Where were you?" Drake asked. "It's not like you to be late to your own game?"

Dirgelaff shrugged dismissively. "_Last minute preparations for this, my favorite test, don't worry, you'll find out along with the rest_." He flourished his hands, creating a structure out of magical purple and orange energy, the structure taking shape to look like a maze. "_Unlike your first task, which I admit that I lied, you'll have to navigate this maze to get to the other side."_

"What's the catch?" Raptor asked. "Is there a lava pit we have to crawl over?"

He laughed. "_No, no, nothing like that. However There will be one obstacle. The center is where it will be at." _A red dot glowed in the circular center of the maze. "_Take a good look, and remember it well. Oh there is one more thing that I must tell. This is a timed test, thirty minutes you'll get, but the maze is not too hard so no need to fret." _

It wasn't the maze that worried Elsa, it was what was inside it.

"_Victory will go to the two with the best time, making for a competition that will be truly sublime._" With another wave of his hands, the magical structure vanished. "_So now that we've gotten that out of the way, these pesky Caveats, we'll pick our first champion, by picking names out of a hat."_

Bernard revealed a top hat with three strips of paper inside. He took them out one by one showing on all sides that each slip had one name written for the corresponding champion. He replaced them, shook them up then extended the hat to the young empress.

"Would you please pick a name?" Bernard asked. "No peeking."

She dipped her hand into the hat and pulled out the first slip and gave it to Bernard. "The first to run the maze is… Drake Daniels." He motioned for her to take another. "And the second will be… Raptor, leaving Arabella Analiese last."

"_Excellent! We have our line up for our champions three! Sponsors, bid farewell to your champions, and in the arena take your seats. But beware, the last time you see your champion may be right here." _

Elsa felt a chill prickling at the hairs on her neck. His threatening undertone wasn't hard to miss, which was confirmed when Dirgelaff sneered at her and Drake with a slime ridden, knowing stare. Elsa's lip curled, in both revulsion and anger. Maybe it was time she played a game of her own.

"Well in that case." She grabbed Drake by the sides of his face, bringing them nose to nose with each other, and pressed her lips against his in a powerful scorching, cold kiss. Even with her eyes closed she could feel everyone staring at them, especially Dirgelaff, and she hoped her message was loud and clear.

She would NEVER belong to him. Her heart was for someone else.

_Maybe….possibly….could be… Drake?_

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa ascended the stairs to her area in the arena with a smug and satisfied grin on her face. Seeing Dirgelaff's abnoxious smile vanish was one of the best feelings she could ever hope for, and feeling her lips tingle from Drake's was an added benefit. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were waiting for her in their own section of the stands when she arrived.

"So how'd it go?" Anna asked when Elsa sat beside her. "I'm guessing this trial has to do with that?" She pointed into the arena at the winding walls of a maze.

"Yup. He has to get from one end to the other in under thirty minutes."

"With death awaiting him at every corner?" Olaf asked dramatically.

"Of course." Elsa leaned back in her chair, still wearing an appeased grin.

"What's got you so giddy?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I just let Dirgelaff know that I don't belong to him." She leaned closer to Anna. "And I think I broke Drake, cuz he was speechless after our kiss."

The sisters giggled like children. "You kissed him again?! Oh Elsa you're so bad."

"As much as I feel bad for Drake," Kristoff breathed, "I'm so glad you showed up. I would have been dead seconds into the first trial."

Anna patted his arm. "Don't worry. You're still my hero." Smiling he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

The crowd roared with life when Dirgelaff stepped into his special box at the front of the arena. With arms spread wide he accepted his applause.

"_WHO IS READY?!"_ More roaring, except from the Arendellians, who groaned with contempt.

As Elsa was rolling her eyes they landed on Prince Hans and Landon who were seated a few rows down from them. "What are they doing here?" She asked aloud.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouted. Fists balled and ready for a fight, "What are you two doing here?"

Hans barely registered that anyone was speaking to him, as if they were beneath him. Still his wolfish grin was all they needed. "We just wanted a change of scenery." His green eyes narrowed at Elsa. "And I am so looking forward to the look on your face?"

Once again, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"_LET US BRING OUT OUR FIRST COMPETITOR FOR THIS CHALLENGE HE WILL TAKE. PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER, FOR THE DRAGON KNIGHT, DRAKE!" _

He stepped out onto the arena floor, giving a half hearted wave to all of his screaming fans, but paid special attention to the Arendellians.

"GO DRAKE! WOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna and Olaf screamed as they got to their feet.

Olaf turned his head and Hans. "Our champion is the BeEeEest!" Anna quickly grabbed him and pulled him away, but still stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Elsa would have been cheering too, if she wasn't so focused on what Hans and Landon were talking about.

"Last chance Landon. Any chance you'll have a change of heart?"

Landon shook his head. "Don't ever doubt a fool in love." Hans shrugged and turned his attention back to the arena.

Dirgelaff held out his hands to silence the crowd. "_AS ANXIOUS AS I AM FOR US TO BEGIN, THERE IS ONE TINY THING I FORGOT TO MENTION TO MY CHAMPIONS."_ The crowd "oh'd" in anticipation. "_AS THEY TRAVEL THE MAZE, THE ONE YOU SEE HERE, TO MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING I'LL TAKE SOMETHING FROM THEM, SOMETHING THEY HOLD DEAR."_

Elsa's blood ran cold, Anna slapped her hands over her mouth and Kristoff's jaw dropped. Olaf just seemed confused. "What does this mean?"

The screen before them fizzled to life, showing Dirgelaff's arrogant fisaage. "_IT MEANS I TAKE WHAT'S IMPORTANT TO THEM, SOMETHING THEY'LL HAVE TO FREE. NOW WHAT SHOULD I TAKE, HMM LETS SEE_." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

Elsa jumped, expecting to be taken and sent to god knows where, but strangely nothing happened. She examined herself, but she was still seated in the arena. However there was one among their group that wasn't.

"ANNA!" Elsa's heart stopped.

The orbs floated to the center of the maze, showing the crowd, on the screen, Anna trapped in a glass box, her hands cuffed above her head and regardless of how hard she fought, they wouldn't budge.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed for her sister, ready to leap into the maze and get her herself if Kristoff and, surprisingly, Landon hadn't held her back. "Let me go! I have to save Anna!"

"Elsa calm down!" Kristoff urged.

Landon spoke with the same caution as he pulled her close. "Dirgelaff made one of the lords participate in a game of 'tilt-a-whirl from hell', for cheating, what do you think he'll do to you if you knowingly interfere?"

She paused. The horrors of what Lord Jakob had to do replayed in her mind like a bad nightmare. This gave her reason to settle back, but her eyes were fixed to the screen, and her struggling sister.

"Elsa," Landon spoke calmly and softly, "Do you trust him?" He pointed to Drake in the arena.

Elsa felt the hesitation. As much as she trusted him, this was Anna's life in the line, not hers. "Of… of course I do."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about?"

"Why Anna?" Kristoff worried. "Why not Elsa?"

"Drake cares about Elsa, Elsa cares about Anna, thus Drake cares about Anna." Hans responded blithely.

Elsa's hands turned into dangerous claws as ice began crackling from her fingertips. "You knew didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, but your little display in the waiting room didn't help matters." His soulless eyes met hers. "This is his kingdom, and it's better to be beside him then in his path."

Landon and Kristoff, once again, had to hold her back. "Unfortunately darling, we have to just let this play out." They helped her back into her seat. "For the moment that's all we can do."

—_**:0:—**_

As soon as Bernard gave the go ahead, Drake took off like a bullet into the maze. _Why Anna?_ Was the question on his mind while he weaved through the maze walls. _Yeah she's important to me, but not as much as Elsa… Maybe that's why. She's important to Elsa, so she's important to me, I'd risk my life either way. Even for Kristoff!... possibly._

Once he hit another dead end he realized he couldn't hear anything coming from the arena. No One trying to tell him which way to go, or Anna calling for help. Maybe the walls were enchanted to keep the noise out. Regardless, he was on his own in the maze. What was more troubling was the fact that as he ran, he didn't come across any obstacles.

None.

_Was it a left here? No right! Dead end. Maybe this way, yes! This way! I never liked mazes. Right here! Holy crap Elsa can kiss, HERE! _

The tunnels opened into a round open space with Anna's glass box in the center. The sound returned, cheering for the dragon knight with a deafening roar, but he tuned them out. He crossed the threshold into the circle, his foot catching on something beneath him. He followed a small wire as it traveled from his foot to her box, and slowly triggered a mechanism that began to fill it up with water.

_Of course. _He sprinted to the box, nearly slamming into it. "Anna. Are you okay?"

She laughed nervously. "I'm doing great." She wiggled her fingers, "this isn't the first time I've been cuffed with my hands above my head."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Sorry. I get weird and chatty when I'm scared."

Drake ran his hands along the box looking for a way to open it, until finding a keyhole on its side. "I need a key, do you see one anywhere?"

"I think it's in my other dress."

"Not helping!"

A large boom sounded behind them, creating a cloud of smoke and dirt. The crowd cheered even harder as something emerged, something that easily towered over Drake by at least another foot. By all accounts it was human, dressed in nothing but pants, boots, and a hood over its head. Head to toe the beast was chiseled with rock solid muscle in places Drake didn't know muscles existed. But as terrifying as it was, nothing compared to the chain around its neck with a key.

"Oh my that's a lot of muscle," Anna cringed.

"Still not helping," Drake swallowed as he addressed the behemoth. "Any chance you'll just, give me that key?"

He couldn't see the thing's eyes, but it remained silent, even when it threw a fist directed at Drake's head. It was quick, but Drake's quick thinking caused him to move out of its way as it's fist connected with the glass. Drake rolled to his feet as Anna screeched, but the glass didn't budge or buckle in any way.

"Well that didn't work." The behemoth's head snapped in his direction before charging like a wild bull. Drake met it halfway, throwing his open hand towards the key, but it caught his wrist, threw its knee into Drake's gut before throwing him aside.

Drake skidded against the dirt ground before slamming into the wall, feeling the air leave his lungs, and several bones cracking. The crowd deafened his ears with their cheering, wanting blood then him to survive. He got to his hands and knees, the monstrosity already closing in on him.

Drake threw his fist into its abdomen, aiming for its liver, then stomach, liver, then stomach again, then an uppercut to its jaw. Drake might as well have been punching the maze walls. It didn't flinch, buckle or move at any of his strikes.

Drake stopped his attacks in disbelief. "Really? Nothing?"

It grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the ground before throwing him, this time into Anna's glass box.

"Not to rush you, Drake, but it's getting wet in here." Looking at the box, the rising water was already up to her stomach. "What is that thing!"

Drake swallowed as it charged at him again. "I have no idea."

Disbelief shook her. "What!? Aren't you supposed to be like, 'super-smart-monster-hunter' guy?!"

"Still not—GAH!" It grabbed him by his neck again, but this time Drake threw his arm over its wrist and locked it beneath his armpit, releasing his throat and giving Drake a chance to swing it against the box.

"HA! Take that whatever you are!" The victory was short-lived when it gathered its bearings, lifted Drake into the air and slammed him into the ground until Drake had to release. Once again, more of his bones began cracking when it kicked him in the ribs and legs. It lifted his boot to stomp him, but Drake rolled out of its way into his stomach.

He attempted to get to his hands and knees, but was grabbed in a headlock and lifted off the ground. Drake kicked and squirmed in its tightening grip, then began reaching behind it to grab something, anything to loosen its grip, but the only thing Drake could do was pull the hood off of its head.

_I'm gonna regret this. _Out of options, he opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he was able on its arm. It took a while, but finally it was able to feel enough discomfort that it released Drake by throwing him again against the wall. This time, his bruised bones began to break. Ribs, legs, and arms were a few of the bones that had broken, along with a severe headache.

He coughed, spitting out—

_What the hell is in my mouth?_ It wasn't blood, and it wasn't flesh either. He spat. Mixed with his own blood was a fine powdery substance. He looked at the creature, now that the hood was removed, it was just a man. A bald frightening looking man with its mouth sewn shut.

Drake looked at the powder in his hand. No. Not powder. _Clay? Mouth sewn shut? Unstoppable?_

A weak, lopsided grin came to his face.

"DRAKE!" The water had come up to Anna's neck, causing her to throw her head back for air.

Now or never.

The beast charged again, but, unable to run, Drake held his ground. When it was on top of him, Drake rolled under its legs and began crawling up its back to its head. With his better hand he started trying to work at the stitching on its mouth, while the other one went for the key.

It grabbed his wrist going for the key and twisted, until bone could be seen protruding from his wrist.

—_**:0:—**_

Drake's ear shattering scream shook the arena causing Elsa to cover her ears, tears freely escaping her eyes. Anxiety, fear, guilt, began bubbling inside of her in an icy fury, already causing the space around her to become covered in slick frost.

The creature threw Drake off of its back, leaving him a crumpled heap on the ground. "It's killing him!" More ice creeped out.

"Technically it's toying with him, then it'll kill him." Even if Landon was callous in his speaking, he also appeared concerned.

Kristoff was glued to the screen, his eyes trained on Anna. With the water rising, she had hoisted herself up from the shackles as much as she could, but was quickly losing space for air.

"ANNA!"

Elsa ran to the screen. Drake was motionless on the ground and her sister was seconds away from drowning.

It was a whisper at first, but quickly grew in volume and ferocity. The snowy pressure building inside of her pleading for release.

"No…. stop… Stop! …. STOP! STOOOOOOP!"

Her eyes were closed, but she could feel the sweet clemency as an explosion of ice and snow consumed the arena, crusting the walls in ice, creating a flurry above them, and freezing the water about to drown Anna. Her face was above the frozen water, alive and with air, but was now shivering from the cold.

Elsa opened her eyes, fully aware of what she had done. The crowd murmured in confusion, quickly coming to the conclusion that it was the snow queen that was responsible.

"Elsa," Kristoff shivered, "what did you do?"

Her mouth hung open as she shook her head. "I… I just…"

"Hey," he shrugged with a small smile, "it worked."

The screen fizzled, showing Dirgelaff's face again, but rather than upset, he appeared amused. "_So the snow queen thinks she can stop my game? Tsk, tsk, tsk, oh what a shame." _

"It's not like that," she begged, "I just… my powers…"

He laughed. "_No need to worry my dear, this was my goal since you arrived here. Hans revealed to me your weakness, you're sister is the only one that elicits meekness. The Dragon Knight is just an added prize, especially when you watch as he dies."_

The screen switched back to show Anna shivering in the box and Drake still lying on the ground unmoving.

Unable to think of anything else, she began begging "No… please…" she buried her head into Kristoff's chest, unable to watch. As much as he tried to soothe her, it was no use.

"_I APOLOGIZE IF THIS MAY SEEM GRIM,_" Dirgelaff announced, "_BUT NOW I NEED MY CREATURE TO FINISH HIM!" _

"Hold her close boy," Landon said solemnly, "she shouldn't see this."

Elsa prayed that the howling of the crowd would drown out the noise, that she didn't have to hear him die. The first man she ever kissed, the first man whose hand she held, the first man that made her feel safe and wanted, the first man she—

"_YOU BLASTED OAF ARE YOU DEAF?!" _Dirgelaff shouted, "_I SAID BEAT HIM TO—_". The orb floated in front of the behemoth, showing on the screen that it had frozen in place, the stitching had been cut and his mouth was hanging open. Confused murmurs rippled through the crowd causing Elsa to lift her head from Kristoff's embrace.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

Landon scrutinized the screen, but instead was focused on Drake. "Dragon boy is moving—gah!"

Elsa shoved him out of the way, laser focused on Drake who was trying to get to his feet. "He's hurt." Kristoff noticed. "Bad." Blood was pouring from different open wounds, his ankle was facing the wrong direction, and a jagged bone was sticking out of his wrist.

"Your powers of observation are astounding, Kristoff." Landon suddenly gasped. "Bloody… hell."

Elsa shrieked. "What! What is it?"

"Look at his hand." Taking a closer look as Drake limped towards the beast, he held a small scroll in his bloodied hand. "Unstoppable? Check. Made of weird red powder? Check. Mouth sewn shut to keep someone from getting that scroll? Check. That creature is a Golem."

Drake shuffled towards the Golem, taking the scroll and placed it into the creature's mouth.

"Now what's he doing?" Elsa asked.

Landon smirked. "Taking control of it."

—_**:0:—**_

Everything hurt. Moving hurt. Blinking hurt. Breathing hurt. Walking hurt, But he had to get the scroll back into its mouth if he wanted to control it. It was just a matter of his name on the scroll, and he had plenty of blood to work with. He put the scroll back into its mouth, before falling onto his knees. The golem straightened up then gave a small bow of its head to Drake.

Drake extended his good hand. "Key please." The golem pulled the key off of its neck and handed to Drake. "Thanks." He limped back to the box and placed the key in the hole unlocking the door and the cuffs, but Anna was still encased in a block of ice. "Are you okay?"

"B-b-been b-b-bet-t-t-ter." A flurry of snowflakes danced over the block. "El-el-el-Elsa to the res-s-s-scue." The block melted into water, dumping Anna onto the ground.

"Right," he coughed, "Elsa rescued you."

"Oh well I didn't m-m-mean… I mean I was in ice… that she caused…"

"Yeah, yeah," Draked rolled over to the golem, "make a hole in the walls, so we can get out." Without hesitation, the golem charged for the walls breaking them down as if they were mere tissue paper.

"How did you do that?" Anna helped Drake to his feet, throwing his arm over her shoulder and guiding him out of the maze.

He hacked on his own blood. "Let's just get the hell outta here first."

—_**:0:—**_

Kristoff grabbed Olaf and ran after Elsa who had taken off as soon as the trial was declared "done", leaving Landon and an irritated Hans behind.

"Would you mind saving some of those lemons you're sucking on for my tea?" Referring to Hans and his furious scowl.

Hans resituated in his seat, trying to maintain some form of composure. "This is fine. Just a minor hiccup."

Landon threw his head back in laughter. "You need to hold your breath or drink some water, because you've been 'hiccuping' this entire tournament. Your plans to ensure your victory have been one failure after another. Even with your little 'deal' with Dirgelaff."

The pair watched the game master in his box who was furiously slamming his fists against the arms of his chair.

Hans snarled. "How hard can it be to kill one stupid Dragon Knight?!"

Landon chuckled again. "I told you. Never doubt a fool in love."

Hans shook his head, huffing his frustrations. "This only means it's time for plan 'B'." Hans removed one of the gloves from his hand to reveal a ring on his middle finger made of pure iron with a six pointed star with a variety of different markings scribbled around it.

"You've been lax in following my orders lately," the ring began to glow a blood red, "so now I'm commanding you. Go get Arabella's sister and bring her here."

Landon began twitching, a mark burning on the back of his neck, corresponding with the burning glow of the ring. He grit his teeth and spoke with pure venom. "Yes… sir."

Hans leaned back in his seat once Landon had vanished to execute plan, "B". "The games aren't over yet."

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa tore into the waiting room like a madwoman, her eyes anxiously scanning for her sister. The Bernard's had been running around like a busy ant colony, one in particular had draped a large blanket over Anna's shoulders. Elsa cried for her sister, wasting no time and pulling her into a large hug.

"Anna, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I kn-know. It was-s-s-n't your fault." Realizing that she was shivering, Elsa took a few steps back with a "sorry".

Kristoff and Olaf were next to cradle Anna in their love, Kristoff doing a much better job at keeping her warm then she could. A harsh fact.

Seeing that Anna was, for all intents and purposes, all right, she searched for Drake.

"Get these goddamn cuffs off him! Hurry up!" Elsa took a sharp inhale when she saw Drake curled up on a table and slightly shaking, Arabella beside him screaming on the Bernards. "He's in shock, Come on!" One of them finally managed to uncuff him, but it would still take time for Drake to heal.

Elsa felt as if someone had reached inside of her and began squeezing her heart, making her dizzy and nauseous. The sight of Drake's beaten, bruised and bloodied body was almost too much for her to bear.

She let out a shuddering gasp that she tried to push back into her mouth with her hand. _I… I did this. I challenged Dirgelaff and Drake paid for it. _She slowly started to back out of the room, as a weird buzzing played in her ears, making it hard for Elsa to hear Anna calling her name. With the buzzing becoming too intense, and the grip too strong on her heart, Elsa ran out, not sure where, she just ran.

"Elsa where are you going?" Anna called. "You need to stay!"

Elsa tried to outrun her, but her sister was too quick, forcing her to slow her pace. Elsa's hands came up to cradle her arms as she always did as a way to comfort herself. "I can't be here! I need to—".

Anna grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Elsa! It's okay! I know you didn't freeze me in a block of ice on purpose. It's Dirgelaff. He's been orchestrating all of this. He pushed you—"

"—it's not just that!" Another blast of ice caused Anna to hold her blanket closer. "It's Drake." Anna was about to speak again, but Elsa cut her off. "I deluded myself into thinking I could love, or that someone could love me. Instead I almost got him killed. He is lying there almost dead and it's my fault! Dirgelaff wants to break me and he'll destroy everything I love to get it."

Anna grabbed Elsa by her arms. "Elsa that is not true. Drake loves you! We all love you!"

Elsa shook her head. "Who could ever love me? Dirgelaff is right. He always gets what he wants, and he wants me—"

Anna grabbed her a bit more forcefully, but her eyes were fixed on the ground. "Don't! Do not do that. Don't let him break you. Don't let him win." Anna lowered her head until she met her sister's red stained eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Elsa scoffed. "How do you know that?"

"I don't know that, I HOPE for that. I'm supposed to be the positive and upbeat princess, but Elsa I'm scared." Elsa lifted her head In mild surprise. "I am so scared. I'm scared for you, I'm scared for Drake, I'm scared for all of us." Anna took her sister's hands. "But if he's going to break us, he's gonna have to do it with us on our feet. I'm not rolling over for some psycho who wants to date my sister."

Elsa couldn't stop her smile. "It's a bit worse than that, but yeah."

"My point is you're my sister and I am NOT going to let anything happen to you."

"Neither will we."

The sisters gasped seeing Drake, being held up by Kristoff and Arabella, approaching them. Olaf, being as helpful as he could, put one of his snowball feet on top of Drake's battered skull.

"Drake what are you doing!" Anna screeched, "you need to rest!"

He fixed his attention on Elsa, who shrank from his gaze. "I needed to tell Elsa, that this isn't her fault."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly, "How did—"

He coughed."—you love the blame game. Especially if it's yourself."

"And Anna's right," Kristoff added, "we love you too much to see you give up now."

Olaf one-legged bounced towards the sisters. "If Dirgelaff wants to break you, he'll have to break me first. Which won't be that hard to do cuz I'm just a snowman."

"Thanks Olaf," Anna turned to Arabella, "what about you?"

She shrugged. "You guys are nuts, but I'm definitely team Arendelle. You guys just say what you need."

"And Elsa," said Drake, "at the risk of sounding really corny, I would put my life on the line a thousand times for you and your family." As apprehensive as she was, she couldn't stop the warming of her heart with her friends and family behind her for support.

"You're right," Arabella elbowed him in the ribs which made him crumble, "that was cheesy."

—_**:0:—**_

Giant spiders and the Empress were the Raptors' challenge, but for Arabella it was a little more difficult, seeing as there wasn't anything important to her on the island. This being the case she simply had to travail the maze fighting off a variety of different creatures and challenges. Still she made it out with only a few bites, scrapes, and cuts.

All three champions stood in the center of the arena as Dirgelaff and Bernard tallied up their respective times. Their sponsors had taken their places back in the arena seats, Drake making sure to give a heartfelt wave to the Arendellians.

"I still think Ari got the easy one." Drake muttered.

"Hello, do you not see these bites?" She showed off her ankle and her shoulder that had become swollen and pustule. "Yeah my powers will heal this, but I'm lucky it wasn't worse than this."

"Worse than giant tarantulas?" Raptor tilted his head towards her with a smirk. "I agree with Drake though. Our trials were nothing compared to his."

Dirgelaff's booming voice got the attention of everyone in the arena. "_Well that was exciting! You've all ran a great race! Now let's see who got first, second and third place. Our third place winner was Drake, coming in last now that's a tough break."_

"Big surprise," he snorted. He made eye contact with Elsa and the others, none of them seemed surprised by the outcome either.

"_The second to win the prize is the Raptor, for defeating the spiders of enormous size. Last and certainly not worst, is Arabella who came in first."_

Drake ignored the crowd making his way to Arabella.

"Drake I'm so—"

"—it doesn't matter. Arendelle is going to be fine, all that matters—

"If I may speak freely?" The crowd quieted down as the Raptor took a step forward. "I wish to say something." Dirgelaff, appearing intrigued, motioning for the Raptor to speak. "I joined your tournament, because I thought my wish would be worth it, but you are a man without honor, that takes pleasure watching us play your despicable games. I just wish I had the courage to speak up sooner, and for that I am ashamed."

He stood tall, this time addressing the entire calluseum. "I am withdrawing from this tournament, effective immediately!"

The crowd began booing and hissing, but he kept his chin held high. Dirgelaff did seem disappointed, but also, interested. He held out his hand. "_Ladies and gentlemen, if he wishes to withdraw that is his right, that will just leave the winner, Arabella the dragon knight." _Once again, more booing from the crowd, this time Dirgelaff was confused. Listening carefully, it didn't seem they were too pleased with the decision. "_It appears these people still desire blood, then I should nip this in the bud." _He held out his hands again.

"_It would seem I have yet to meet your desires, how about one final trial, a duel between the two knights of fire?" _Booing changed to thunderous applause again. "_That is of course it is okay with Drake. This may yet be a difficult choice to make."_

The two dragon knights shared a silent communication, before giving a nod to each other. "I'm in!"

"A duel with just us huh? Been a while since we've done that."

Drake shrugged. "It was never to the death before."

"He didn't say it was to the death."

"It's Dirgelaff. It's always to the death." Amongst their conversation, they caught the Raptor trying to leave undetected. "Raptor!" He paused mid step. "Why did you do that?"

He turned to face them, his ashen with shame. "I already said. I have disgraced myself enough being in this tournament. I must depart before I lose the rest of my honor. I have allowed too much death to happen around me."

Arabella almost seemed offended. "What do you think we enjoy being here?"

"I mean no offense," he said quickly.

"It's fine," said Drake, "we have business with Dirgelaff."

"I know," Raptor lifted his head, "if anyone can bring him to justice, it would be you. I would just be in the way."

He turned to leave, but Drake had one last question. "Just outta curiosity, what were you going to wish for?"

Raptor looked back solemnly. "My real name."

—_**:0:—**_

It was early in the morning before Raptor, his empress, and a handful of her samurai guards, made their way to the ships that would take them back to their country. The young empress held his hand, voicing her thoughts as best as she could in English.

"I am … sorry."

He looked down at her and smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It is I that should be sorry, for subjecting you to these horrors."

She was about to speak again, but something by the ships caught her attention. Following her line of sight there was a man standing by the ships the dark man who was with the Prince of the southern islands.

He believed his name was Landon.

Her guards surrounded her, reaching for their swords to defend their empress. She shouted orders in their native language and they stood down. They may have stood back, but Raptor kept himself between his empress and Landon.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory?"

Landon kept his expression neutral. "Unfortunately I don't have time for witty banter." Landon approached them, turning his attention downward to the empress. "I have come with a warning."

Her eyes narrowed, but showed no fear or hesitation. "What… warning is … that? _**Yaomo**_?"

His brow quirked in surprise before smiling. "Clever girl." He bent to her level, her guards gripping their swords tightly, unsure of his intentions. "You need to prepare your people for war."

**I'm gonna take a small break from this story. These last few chapters are gonna be intense with a LOT of stuff happening and I need to plan it all out so that it flows nice and smoothly. **

**A lot happened in this chapter! What did you think? I'd love to hear any and all thoughts. **


	15. Just Friends?

**Week 3 of quarantine…. **

**Chapter 15: Just Friends?**

"What are you trying to say?"

Elsa's eyes were planted on the ground, as if it was an old friend that could somehow provide comfort for the growing ache in her heart.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to stop its trembling. "I… we can't do this. You were moments away from dying and it was my fault."

"Really? And here I thought I was being thrashed by a golem."

She jerked her eyes from the floor to glare at him. "Don't insult me, you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do." he seethed, "You're blaming yourself for what's happened to me, but you seem to forget that it's been MY choice to put MY life on the line for your kingdom."

"Has it been for my kingdom? Or for me?" Her question caught him off guard. "Because I can tell you right now, I am NOT worth it."

"That is not true!" He ran his hand through his hair, trying to pull in his emotions to be as calm as he could be. "Is that what you want me to say? Okay, fine. I'm crazy about you and I wanted to prove myself and further flex my muscles for even a chance that a QUEEN would have any interest in a lowly knight like myself." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Is this… what you want?"

Her throat tightened, making it difficult to speak. Was this really what she wanted? "Yes. I don't think we should pursue anything romantic between us." Falling back on her training, she stiffened her back and squared her shoulders. "As queen, I do not believe it would be appropriate, but I would like to remain friends."

His eye twitched before forcing a smile. "I'd like that." If things weren't uncomfortable between them before, it certainly was now. "Well I should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow and all that." He bowed at the waist. "Good night, your majesty."

She mirrored his movements by bowing at the waist. "Goodnight… Drake." Keeping her head down, she slipped into her room, ignoring her sister's worried stare, and threw herself onto her bed.

Anna followed her sister to her bed. "Elsa? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Elsa grabbed a pillow and held it close to her chest. "No, but I don't want to talk about it."

Anna took a step towards her sister. "Elsa come on, you can't—" she stepped back when thick walls of ice erected themselves around Elsa's bed, effectively cutting them off from each other. Elsa curled into herself when Anna began pounding on the walls. It was muffled, but she could still hear her cries. "Elsa please! Don't shut me out again!"

"Anna," the other voice was Kristoff leading his girlfriend away, "I think, this time, it's okay for Elsa to want to be alone." Elsa could hear Anna protesting, but her voice got smaller and smaller till it vanished.

She didn't want to shut Anna out, she just wanted to be alone, and yet she wanted someone to hold her. _It's for the best_, _now he won't die because of me. _She placed her face into her pillow, ignoring the falling snow around her, and her tears. She had felt loneliness before, but this was different. Was this… heartbreak?

—_**:0:—**_

This wasn't new for her, after all Arabella would often have to use her feminine wiles whenever she was on a mission. While she technically wasn't given an assignment, she wanted to prove that she was "team Arendelle" and the best way to do that was to find out what Hans wanted from Dirgelaff.

One of her best skills? Getting information from men.

She knew her invitation wouldn't go ignored, especially with the stipulation that he had to bring champagne, but there were other steps to ensure that this would work. She wore a modest thin strapped, knee-length dress, and bare feet. She wanted to be fancy and casual, but not too much of either or he'd be suspicious, which was also why she also wore her hair in its usual ponytail.

She stood by the fireplace, aimlessly watching the flames dance, but was focused more on listening for her employer. Something about the Arendellians, apparently brought the best out in people, it worked for Drake, and it was slowly working for her. Now the idea of just taking jobs for money from just anyone was revolting to her. When this was all over she'd have to find another means to support herself and her sister.

Her ears twitched as the door opened.

_Showtime. _

She leaned against the fireplace, not seductively, but in a way that showed mild annoyance. Flashing a dazzling smile, and the champagne bottle, Hans approached her at the fireplace.

"I was delighted when you asked to celebrate your victory, and yet puzzled." He said. "I was under the impression you weren't fond of my company."

He had cornered her against the hearth of the fireplace, causing her to look up into his green, cold eyes. "I'm not." She grabbed the bottle from him. "I'm fond of this." She shoved him aside, went to her room serving tray for some glasses, making sure to brush her leg against him as she walked past. "Also I wanted to put your mind at ease."

He took a seat at one of the high backed leather chairs in front of the fireplace. "What do you mean?"

She filled two glasses and handed one to him before taking a seat opposite him. She Crossed her bare legs in an exaggerated fashion to make sure his eyes were on them. A ploy that had worked judging from the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. _So far so good. _

"Tomorrow's duel with Drake. I wanted to assure you that our history won't influence the outcome."

He smirked. "Good. I was hoping you two being former lovers wouldn't sway tomorrow's game."

She began shaking her foot when she noticed his attention wavering. "We were together, sure, but never like that."

His brow quirked in amusement. "Is that so? So you're unspoiled?"

She leaned forward, giving a soft squeeze of her breasts to push forward her cleavage. "Well I wouldn't say that."

He leaned closer to her and held up his glass. "Well then here's to tomorrow's game." After clicking glasses and taking sips, he asked, "he's proven tough to beat, what do you think your chances are?"

She leaned back, noticing his slight disappointment at the change of view. "We've always been equal in battle, but I've always been a better fighter, while his higher marks came from book smarts."

"But will you win? Can you promise me that?"

She groaned at losing control of theconversation. She snickered, flipping her hair over her shoulder to expose the flesh of her neck. "Sorry. I Can't promise anything. Even Dirgelaff's attempts to kill him have failed, do you think I'd do any better?"

His smile wavered. "What makes you say he's trying to kill him?"

"Well it's pretty obvious, I mean my last test was a joke compared to his." She took another drink. "I'm surprised you care so much. If Dirgelaff had his way, Drake would be dead and Elsa would be his, why do you care if that happens?"

"What Dirgelaff wants means nothing to me, it's what I want, and how he'll help me achieve it that matters."

_Time to bring this home. _She leaned forward once again. "And what is it that you want, Prince Hans?"

He leaned closer, bringing them only a breath apart. "An army. An army that will bring this world to my feet." Her heart stopped for a moment. She wasn't expecting that. "If you win then Dirgelaff will grant me the army I want, or if Drake dies and Elsa is his, I still get my army."

All pretence aside, she examined the prince and found no signs of deceit or bluffing. He was being truthful. Her "mission" complete, she dropped her vivacious act. "Well if you think I'm going to help you for a case full of money, then you can forget it. I'm out."

She moved to stand but he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "No, I don't think so—". In one motion, she broke his hold then with her gloved hand, grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the back of the chair.

"I can kill you now and not feel the slightest bit of regret. In fact," she began to tighten her grip on his throat.

He kicked his legs and twisted but her hold on his neck was solid. "Right… pocket." If she was going to kill him she might as well indulge him. She reached into his pocket, and removed a small hand woven, red colored bracelet. Her blood chilled as she examined it further, particularly the part that had the name "**Arabella**", threaded into it.

"Look...familiar?" He coughed after she had released him. "It should… it's twin… is on your ankle."

Her attention was drawn to her right ankle, where there was a matching bracelet with the name, "**Annabelle**" in its stitching.

—_**:0:—**_

_**Morning**_

He was amazed he was able to get to sleep, even with his heart being shredded to pieces he was still able to find solace in a dreamless sleep. He felt as if he had just shut his eyes before a pounding at his door shook him from his rest. To his chagrin he had slept through the night and was now morning. One of those "sleep went way to fast" deals.

_At least I'm not waking up in another shit hole, so there's that. _The hammering on his door continued, making him curious as to who it might be at this hour. _It was too erratic to be Bernard, or Kristoff and too forceful to be Elsa. _He stuffed his face into his pillow. _That means it can only be one person. _

"Drake it's Anna! We need to talk!" _Of course_. He grumbled, getting up from his bed in nothing but his pajama pants and necklaces, and opened the door for the princess. The door had barely opened when Anna let herself in, brushing past him without noticing that he wasn't properly clothed. "What did you do to Elsa?"

"Good morning princess, why don't you come in."

"Don't change the subj—oh wow." He shut the door, aware that she was giving him the "up and down" with her eyes.

"You know They have these new things called 'photographs' that last a lot longer."

She shook her head. "Don't change the subject, I'm trying to be mad at you… but it would be easier if you had a shirt on." He rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his shirts off the floor, amongst his other piles of clothes, and threw it on. "Okay now what happened with Elsa? I swear if you hurt her, I'll turn you into a wallet!"

He went back to his bed and sat at the edge of it. "I thought you would have talked to Elsa about it last night. You two being thick as thieves and all that."

She shuffled her shoulders with her arms crossed. "Yeah well… she didn't want to talk last night. After she talked to you she came to bed, threw up some ice walls, and shut us out."

He seemed a bit surprised by this. "So she was...erm, that upset?"

"Yeah she was upset! What did—"

"I didn't do anything!" He lightly shouted, but it was to get her attention and not anger. He sighed, his head and shoulders drooping in sorrow. "Elsa and I just decided, mutually, that we didn't want to pursue any sort of romantic relationship between us."

Anna scrunched her face comically and started flailing her arms. "What? But...she… you… you two… wait what?! But I thought you two really liked each other. Elsa likes you."

He perked up slightly. "Sh-she does?"

"Yeah of course she—Wait, you said it was mutual right? How come you don't want to be in a relationship with her?"

He shrugged. "Poor timing I guess."

She opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. "Well I guess I can see that, with the whole death tournament and all." She sat on the bed beside him. "But… still."

Her head jerked in different directions, muttering as she tried to figure things out. "Can I tell you something?" He asked. She stopped her mumbling for a second allowing him to speak. "You, Elsa, and even Kristoff, were the first friends I ever made outside of Kuarlong and it felt nice when you guys needed me again. I heard stories about these tournaments, but I just figured that if my father wasn't taking any potential threat seriously, then I shouldn't either."

She couldn't help but laugh. "So what? You thought you were just gonna be playing checkers or something?"

He smiled. "No, nothing like that, but I suppose I didn't treat this as seriously as I should have. Full honesty, I joined this tournament to help my new friends, whatever way I could."

She nodded. "And you and Elsa?"

His face flushed, but it didn't seem like he noticed. "I may have had a sliiiiiiiiight crush on Elsa after we first met, but I only saw her as this mythical, celebrity-like deity. Like the Greek goddesses or something, nothing I was to serious about."

"Well I wouldn't say she's goddess territory, but I get what you're saying." She scooted closer with a small playful smile. "So if it was just a little crush, what changed?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure. I guess Just spending time with her, getting to know her a bit more, and all of you really, and… I don't know I just found myself falling for her." As much as Anna was upset, she could stop the "awe's" squealing from her mouth. "But Elsa doesn't want anything more."

Anna was able to pick out the minute twitches of his face that signaled heartbreak. She may not have been an expert about love, but she knew when someone hurt from it.

"No. No, I refuse to believe that." She got to her feet and took his hand, "come on, we're gonna talk to Elsa and straighten this out." She might have had a better chance at moving a boulder. She grabbed his arm with both hands and began pulling.

"Anna, no. If Elsa doesn't want a relationship with me, I don't want to MAKE her—"

"We're not making her, we're just pushing her in the right direction. Yours."

He chuckled. "Anna—"

"—Drake," she took on a more serious tone, "maybe you two are meant to be together, maybe you're not, I don't know. All I know is that Elsa has been the bubbliest, happiest, teenagery, fun—"

He got to his feet and took his arm back. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Sorry. She's happy because of you, that's my point so let's go."

"Ho—hold on. Can I at least get dressed?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, good idea. Gotta look good." She looked him up and down again. "On second thought you might as well take the shirt off." He rolled his eyes again, just as more knocking came at his door.

He went to his door, muttering a "now what?" as he passed Anna. For the second time that morning, he wasn't expecting who was there.

Tall, Dark and charming, Landon looked him over before his dark eyes flitted to Anna. "Working your way through the family I see."

"Hilarious," Drake deadpanned while Anna began stumbling over her words to correct him, "what do you want?"

Landon stepped to the side, revealing a distressed Arabella.

Indifference became worry. "Ari? What's wrong?"

With trembling fingers she showed him a bracelet with her name on it. "Hans and Dirgelaff. They have Belly."

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa traced mindlessly on her violet pillow with her finger. Not only did it take a while for her to get to sleep, but she wound up waking up early the next morning, eyes red and sore from crying until she fell asleep. With the ice walls still up, she could make out the hustle and bustle of someone moving about, but she didn't bother to figure out who it was or what they were doing.

Light knocking on the walls drew her attention, and judging from the lightness of the tapping, it had to be Olaf.

"Elsa?" _I was right, "_can I come in?"

She took a few breath's, before flicking her wrist to create a small door. Olaf shuffled into her makeshift igloo and hoisted himself onto her bed.

"Good morning Olaf," she greeted with a small tired voice, "did you sleep well?"

He rocked back and forth as if uncomfortable about what he was going to say. "I slept well, but I was mostly worried about you. Anna said you were sad."

Elsa did her best to hide her wet and red eyes. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, I'll talk about it then." She was about to protest, but he had already started. "Did Drake do something mean to you?"

She shook her head. "No, no, no. Drake didn't do anything. He's a good man, it's just… well… we shouldn't be together."

He seemed confused. "Why? Do you not like him? Does he not like you? Does he smell? Kinda like Kristoff does? What do dragons smell like? Is it because he can't ice skate?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his curious ones. "Yes I like him, and I'm fairly certain he likes me. It's just ever since we've gotten closer, Dirgelaff has been trying to kill him. If we're not together romantically, Dirgelaff won't want to kill him. It's the right thing to do to save him."

He tapped his chin with his finger. "If it's the right thing to do, then why are you so sad? I mean you've been so happy lately, and if something, or someone, makes you happy shouldn't you be around that something or someone?"

She got up into a seated position. "It's not that simple Olaf. It's because I care about him that we have to remain just friends."

Olaf studied her closely, still not seeming convinced. "Will you be happy just being friends?"

Elsa felt her heart begin to tear into more pieces, but forced a smile. "Yes Olaf. I would love to be friends with him still."

He still didn't seem convinced, but stood up and put his arms around her. "If that's what will make you happy, then I'm happy for you." She returned his hug, grateful for his snowy touch, but couldn't bring herself to actually believe what she was saying. She knew it was right in her brain, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Elsa?" Kristoff poked his head into the igloo, "we have some breakfast out here if you're hungry?"

Feeling a slight grumble in her stomach she waved her hands to vanish the walls. "Breakfast sounds lovely." Olaf slipped off of her bed, Elsa following the sweet aroma of food to the nearby table. Once she sat down she finally noticed that Anna wasn't there.

Knowing the answer, she asked with a heavy sigh, "Where did Anna go?"

Kristoff swallowed and gave a nervous smile. "To go talk to Drake."

"Of course." She started stabbing at her eggs with her fork. "I'm going to have to talk with her as soon as she gets back."

"Well, you know Anna—"

"—I know, I know, but this isn't any of her business. It's between me and Drake and I believe we handled it quite well." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Olaf and Kristoff share a nervous look. "I saw that."

She nearly choked on her food when the doors burst open. Her sister and Drake stormed her room, accompanied by Arabella and Landon. Elsa was ready to give her sister a piece of her mind, but seeing how distrurbed they were made her quickly rethink it. Instead she got into panic mode and got to her feet.

"Anna? Drake? What's wrong? What's happening?"

Anna ran to her sister, out of earshot of Arabella. "Things have gotten way, way worse. Hans kidnapped Arabella's sister."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wh-what? Why?"

"To ensure compliance obviously." Landon droned. He had positioned himself against the wall with his arms folded and head down. His usual charm and confidence was replaced with apathy.

"Also we now know what Hans is wishing for." Said Drake who had been clenching and unclenching his fists as soon as he walked in. "An army. To conquer the known world."

The oxygen had officially been sucked clean from the room, instead replaced with shuddered breathing, mouths on the floor and an inability to move.

Elsa made some odd noises with her throat as her brain tried to process what she had just been told. "A-an army?"

"It gets worse." Arabella whimpered. Elsa noticed that she was gripping a red woven bracelet with her name on it. "If Drake dies, Hans gets his army, since he's helping Dirgelaff break Elsa. If I lose in our duel today, he will kill my sister."

"Either way," Elsa leaned against the table to steady herself, "Hans has Set this up that he wins."

Kristoff, having thought of something, ran to the serving tray that came with breakfast and grabbed a note written for Drake. "The last trial starts at noon at island three."

"That only gives us three hours to come up with a plan." Drake was already making his way to the door, "If we want to know where Annabelle is, I say we beat it out of Hans."

Anna threw her hand into the air. "I second that!" With that, they both went for the door with bloodlust in their eyes.

"Easy pussycats," Landon blocked their passage to the door, "if any harm comes to Hans, Annabelle dies." All eyes were on Arabella who nodded in the affirmative. "You see, they've thought two moves ahead, something you seem to have a difficult time doing."

Drake curled his lip in offense. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "You can't just run into battle like a raging bull, you have to have strategy, especially when it comes to Dirgelaff, who has been three steps ahead of you this whole time. You've been playing his games, you want to get ahead, you need to be six moves ahead. Analyze EVERY angle and be prepared for every outcome. You play like you've been playing, without any regard to your own life and you'll lose, painfully."

"That's what knights do," Drake responded with his chest out, "selflessly risking our lives for others."

"Noble," he deadpanned, "but it's not just your life anymore is it?" Before Drake had a chance to argue, he suddenly became aware of everyone in the room, and a few that weren't.

Drake sighed, threw up his hands and started pacing. "Alright then. What do you think we should do?"

Landon folded his arms. "Now what fun would that be if I just gave you the answer?" His eyes landed on something in the corner of the room that had remained untouched since they got there. Landon nodded to the dust covered chess board. "Do you play chess?"

Drake shook his head. "I have a basic idea."

"I know how to play." Elsa moves across the room to the board. "I'm guessing that in your analogy, Dirgelaff is the king?"

Landon remained passive. "What do you think?"

Arabella knocked over a nearby chair. "We don't have time for this! We have to find Belly!"

"And we will," his tone was casual without any sense of alarm, "I'd rather see if the knight's brains extend beyond the book learning."

While Arabella and Landon bickered back and forth Elsa and Drake examined the chess board.

"So if Dirgelaff isn't the King," Elsa wondered, "who is?"

Drake shook his head. "Dirgelaff is all powerful right?" He picked up the queen piece. "Just like the queen?" He waved his finger at the other pieces, "the other pieces are meant to protect the king, so if that's the case then that would make—"

"—Annabelle the king—"

"—If we find her and set her free—"

"—it's checkmate!"

"We got it!" All bickering and speaking stopped..

"If we find Annabelle then Dirgelaff loses his leverage." Drake stated confidently.

Landon wore a knowing smile, but the others didn't seem convinced. "Where would she be? The dungeons?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa looked back at the chessboard and the other pieces set up. "No, she'd be somewhere more guarded. The tunnels Landon found maybe?"

"That's to many 'if's'," Arabella worried, "and not enough concrete answers."

"It's the best we got," said Drake, "we still have a few hours so I say we get to the tunnels, search them, and then go from there."

Landon stepped forward. "Agreed, but I think it should just be mountain man, Olaf and myself. Smaller numbers and all that."

"Wait what? Why him/me?" Anna and Kristoff asked.

"Everyone involved with the upcoming trial should stay close. Elsa, Anna, Arabella and Drake. I doubt Dirgelaff would care if you two showed up."

"Besides," Drake added, "it's not that we don't trust Landon, it's just that I really don't trust Landon."

The dark man put his hand over his chest in mock offense. "Awe Drake I'm hurt… you're right, but I'm hurt." He turned his attention to the snowman. "Olaf my friend, You and I have something to discuss." Landon took Olaf aside as Anna and Kristoff began speaking to each other in hushed tones. Arabella sat with her face in her hands and her bracelet clutched tight.

This just left Elsa and Drake.

"Thanks for that Elsa." He said to her. "I'm not much of a chess player."

She nodded, keeping her eyes away from him. "My father taught me, and don't worry, Anna was never good at it either."

They shared a laugh. "See. We can be friends huh?" He gave her a playful, light jab on her arm. "Pal."

"You bet, erm, buddy." She returned with a jab to his shoulder. _Wow that's solid. _"Just friends."

"Are you serious?" Landon's thick British accent almost seemed disgusted. "'Just friends'?"

"Yes," Elsa coughed. "Just friends. We can be friends."

Drake nodded. "Yeah! Totally!"

"For sure. Nothing weird—"

"—nothing weird at all."

Landon threw up his head groaning loudly at the ceiling. "Bloody hell, you're not friends, and you'll never BE friends!" They were stunned by his outburst, but he wasn't finished. "You two would be mortal enemies, bent on the destruction of the other before you'll ever be 'just friends'. You'll hate each other, want to kill each other, maybe a quick angry shag once or twice, but in the end, you'll love each other until it kills you both."

He went back to scribbling onto pieces of paper with Olaf, leaving the room, especially Drake and Elsa, were to astonished to speak. "If you turkeys are fine lying to yourselves, that's your prerogative. Personally I hate to see humanity wasted on the stupid."

The pair glanced at each other before quickly looking away. _He doesn't know what he's talking about. We can be friends. _She caught Drake out of the corner of her eye, seemingly having the same inner monologue.

_Can't we?_

Another five minutes later and Landon clapped his hands. "Alright mountain man. Chop chop!"

Anna grabbed him by his hands. "Kristoff. You don't have to do this."

He grinned as he grabbed the sides of her face. "I know, I want to do this. Drake is right. I don't trust him either, so I'm gonna go and make sure everything is on the up and up. Plus someone has to watch after Olaf."

"More like I'm watching him!" Olaf bounced. "Now let's go—"

Landon grabbed him by the head to shut his mouth. "Remember, my friend, this is a stealth mission." Olaf furrowed his brows into a "mean face", and saluted. "Let's get the lead out. We're running out of time."

"Coming." Kristoff pulled his girlfriend into one final kiss. "Don't worry. We'll be alright." And the three went off to Dirgelaff's tunnels in an attempt to learn his secrets.

—_**:0:—**_

Other than the odd symbols lining the hallway, there didn't seem to be anything unique or different about this level of the tower. Deep at the base of Dirgelaff's home, they wondered from the moving box through a dimly lit corridor, unsettled by an eerie silence. Magic wasn't his thing, neither were people, but at this moment his focus was the person leading the way. With his hands deep into his suit pockets, Landon appeared to not have a care in the world, which only agitated Kristoff even further.

"So you've searched the whole tower?"

"Indeed," was his curt response, "this level was the only one with any kind of high end security. Magical security to clarify."

"Is that what these scribbles are?" Olaf pointed at sigel's decorating the walls.

Landon shrugged them off. "Low level markings. Nothing to get worked up about." They turned a corner revealing two large ominous doors with more symbols etched into the woodwork. Their eyes were automatically drawn to one symbol in particular that seemed to encompass the entire area of the door. "Now this is what we worry about."

"It just looks like more scribbles to me," Olaf examined the door, "but there's no lock though."

"No need. This warding magic keeps anything alive from getting behind those doors."

Kristoff stepped passed him. "Well let's see." Stepping up to the door he tried putting his hand against it only for an unseen force to push him onto his back.

"Did it pass inspection?" Landon stepped over the scowling Kristoff. "Now it is time for our snowy friend to shine. Olaf would you please put a finger on the door."

He shrugged and did as was asked, and unlike Kristoff, managed to touch the door. He pulled his twig hand away and stared at it. "I don't get it. I thought I was alive?"

"Of course you are," Landon reached into his coat pocket, "you're just not flesh and blood. Perhaps I should have been more specific." He knelt to his level handing him papers with different symbols on them and a small knife. "Your mission is to find these symbols on the walls, once you do, all you have to do is simply scrape a piece of the symbol off the wall with this knife."

Olaf looked at the knife and symbols, waiting for more instructions. "That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"That's all you have to do." Landon stood at full height. "Once the sigels have been broken, Kristoff and I will be able to enter the tunnels with no problems. First and foremost you need to scratch up this door."

Olaf looked up at the door looming over them and swallowed. "Just scratch it up?"

"I'll walk you through it." Landon clarified.

Regardless, Olaf found himself rooted in his spot. Kristoff, noticing his hesitation, knelt beside him. "Hey, it's alright, you can do this. Just remember, this is for Elsa."

Olaf nodded repeating, "This is for Elsa. This is for Elsa." He went to the door and with the knife began scratching at the sigel.

Kristoff glared at Landon who anxiously kept his eyes on the snowman. "All he has to do is make a little scratch in that, and that's it? The magic is gone?"

Landon shrugged. "Sure magic is powerful, but also fragile and unpredictable. Your snow queen is evidence of that."

Kristoff closed the distance between them, and grabbed him by the hem of his coat. "Listen here. I love Anna with everything I am, and Elsa is like a sister to me and if you do anything—"

Landon had seemed bored with Kristoff until now. His dark eyes met his with a sinister, "Or else what, mountain man?" His stare froze Kristoff in place, a chill shooting down his spine and almost stopping his heart in pure fear, causing him to lose his grip on his coat. He couldn't be sure, but Kristoff could almost see flecks of red dancing in Landon's eyes.

That signature smirk fanned across his face as he brought himself nose to nose with Kristoff. His voice low, in a daring tone. "What could you possibly do to me?"

Kristoff swallowed, but remembering his love for the sisters brought a small flicker of courage back into his chest. "N-never doubt a fool in love."

Landon couldn't help a short laugh as he patted his shoulder. "Good man."

"Done!"

The men examined Olaf's work seeing a small scratch at the bottom of the symbol. Once more Landon approached the door, but this time touched it without any issue. "Phase one is complete." With a gentle push the door creaked open, allowing an opening large enough for Olaf. "Remember you just have to scratch up the ones on the papers I gave you. That's all."

He saluted. "Yes sir!" And he disappeared into the tunnel.

"Good lad." Landon removed a pocket watch to check the time. "Right on schedule."

A few minutes passed and Kristoff had leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "If you don't like Hans and Dirgelaff so much why are you working for them?"

Landon spat. "Neither of which is of my own volition. I'm here because I'm forced too."

Kristoff grew a bit concerned. "Why? What do that have on you?"

There was a small tick in his jaw. "So you and the princess huh? Pray tell how did you manage that? No offense, but you seem to be an interesting mate for a princess. You lack any sort of sophistication or refinement, but I suppose you make up for that in your expertise as a rugged outdoorsman. Still, I'm curious."

Kristoff felt his anger rise. He was used to the looks he would get walking hand in hand with a princess, but no one had ever SAID these things to him. He was insecure enough as it was, and he didn't need this pretentious ass making it worse.

"Our love isn't any of your business." He seethed. "She loves me, and I love her. What do you care anyways?!"

Landon grinned. "Like I told Drelsa, I hate to see humanity wasted on the stupid. A 'pet peeve' of mine, if you will. It's… difficult for me to love, so I live vicariously through others."

Kristoff snorted. "And yet Hans has something you love doesn't he? That's how he controls you?"

Landon's face fell onto that chilling blank stare. "There's only one thing in all of creation that I've ever loved, and fortunately they don't have access to it. No, their control over me is much more complicated than that."

His head jerked to the door. "What? What is it?"

Landon grinned again. "I do believe our boy has succeeded."

Before Kristoff could ask how he knew that, Olaf came bounding through the doors. "I did it!"

"Good work!" Landon pushed the door open a bit further, giving himself and Kristoff enough room to slip through. Upon entering, touches along the walls automatically sparked to life to illuminate the passageway. The light revealed more sigels and wardings as far down as they could see.

"Now what?" Kristoff asked.

"The obvious answer is to search these tunnels so I'll say, plant some daisies." They moved down the corridor slowly, Landon sliding his hand against the wall as if feeling for something specific.

"What are you looking for?"

Landon shrugged. "No idea."

Kristoff huffed. "Well we need some idea! We can't just wander aimlessly, we don't have time!"

Landon spun to face him. "If you're unsatisfied with how I'm doing things, then by all means, take the lead." Kristoff shoulder bumped him as he moved passed, Olaf following close behind. "Do you even have any idea what YOU'RE looking for?"

"I know I want to find it before we trigger some sort of booby trap, or run into anything."

Kristoff felt a sudden chill rush behind him, and Landon's voice whispering, "Well you're right about that," followed by a sharp strike to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Olaf leaped backwards shrieking. "What did you do that for?"

Landon adjusted his suit. "Don't worry my friend. This will all make sense when you're older."


	16. Iignis rexia (part 1)

**Week 4 of quarantine. Stay safe out there. **

**Chapter 16: **_**Ignis Rexia **_**(part 1)**

Pounding was too generous a term. Kristoff felt like someone had taken a hammer and was beating him over the head over and over again. He managed an audible groan, but came out as a low croaking, as he tried to wake himself. His head rolled side to side, it didn't relieve his headache, but it helped to wake himself up.

"Hey! Kristoff's awake!" He cringed at the familiar shrill voice. Through the darkness and clouded vision, Kristoff managed to make out the shape of his snowy companion trapped in what looked like a birdcage suspended above the ground. "You know I never thought to hit myself on the head to go to sleep. Maybe I'll try it someday."

"O-Olaf?" Kristoff wanted to rub his neck and head, but discovered, to his horror, that his hands had been chained behind his back and each of his ankles chained to the legs of a chair. He pulled and tugged, "Olaf what is this?!"

He shrugged. "After mister Landon hit you on the head, you took a nap, then he called mister Dirgelaff to come down and talk to us."

Olaf may have been oblivious to what was happening, but Kristoff wasn't, and his squirming intensified. "You're sure Dirgelaff is on his way?"

"Yup!" his face fell, "Wait, that's not good huh?"

"No Olaf it's not." Unable to free himself, he examined his surroundings. All he could see was blackness, except for a small hole above him that allowed a small drop of sunlight on top of them. For all he knew this place was as small as a broom closet or as large as a cathedral. Now that he had some idea where he was, he allowed himself to feel the rage of being betrayed. "Landon sold us out."

"But Why would he do that?"

Kristoff shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe Hans's control on him is too strong?" The deafening creak of a door sounded from somewhere around them, but weren't sure where. Four Bernards entered the area, each taking positions at the four corners and stood silently. Behind them followed the original Bernard and Dirgelaff himself. Kristoff was looking past them trying to find Landon, but he was nowhere to be found. He would have guessed that Landon would want to rub his nose in his apparent victory, making him curious as to where he was now.

Instead Kristoff was met with slow clapping from Dirgelaff. It wasn't in an insulting or derogatory manner, and to Kristoff's surprise, he was smiling with genuine excitement on his face.

"_Incredible! Amazing! I'm going out of my mind! Using a creature without flesh or blood to search for what is mine!? And you just happen to have a companion who is a snowman?!"_ He put his hands on Kristoff's shoulders to meet his eyes. "_I can't tell you how impressed I am with you and your Mary band."_

Kristoff was torn between being horrified and flattered. Dirgelaff was dangerous, but at this moment he came off like an excited toddler.

"Uh, thanks I guess?"

He patted him on his shoulders. "_Be proud, my friend, I'm not so easily impressed. I'm still surprised it was you and this snowman, who would have guessed?"_

Somewhat relaxed, Kristoff tried to push his luck. "You're so impressed with us, you're willing to let us go?"

Dirgelaff threw his head back and laughed. "_Nice effort, but no luck." _ Now serious He got close to Kristoff's nose, "_You need to learn that I am not one, with whom you-"_

"-master," Bernard interrupted, "We don't have a lot of time before the last trial. I suggest we make this quick."

He sighed. "_Your right, there is work to be done. After all there are prizes to be won." _

Kristoff snarled. "You leave Elsa alone, and Drake. By the way, they're Just friends, you don't need to kill him… but you should still leave Elsa alone. She'll never love you."

Kristoff cringed at the sickening grin spreading across his face. He leaned onto his knees so that they were eye to eye again. "_This isn't about love, this is about power, power possessed by that beautiful snow flower. You see, my power has limits, while hers remain unchecked. I have to learn the secrets she works so hard to protect. The fact that she's lovely is a wonderful place to begin, she'll make a wonderful prize when I finally win."_

Kristoff chuckled. "Well jokes on you. Elsa doesn't know where her magic comes from, she doesn't have any secrets. So ha."

Dirgelaff analyzed his captive for a moment before curling his lip. "_Ugh I believe you. Still that doesn't change the things I pursue." _

An idea occurred to Kristoff. "What do you mean your power has limits? You control this entire island?"

Dirgelaff scoffed. "_As Landon said, magic is fragile and ambiguous, mine in particular can not be used continuous. So my power is channeled from a place where everything has turned without moving, but now we must go to see two Dragon Knights Dueling."_

"Hold on!" Olaf shook in the cage, "before you go I have one question. How come you speak in rhyme?"

Confusion forced his brows forward. "_I speak in rhyme?" _ He looked back at Bernard, "_Do I speak like that all the time?"_

Bernard shrugged. "I've never noticed."

Olaf "hm'd". "Oh well. Never mind."

Dirgelaff shrugged dismissively. "_Anyways we have work to do, but first I must punish you." _

He grinned down at Kristoff who did his best to maintain some form of courage. "What? You're gonna kill me? Like you did the people in your sick tournament?"

Blood spurted from his lips and nose when Dirgelaff brought the back of his hand against his face. "_I am not a killer, murder is not something I condone. The lives that have been lost were due to the choices that were their own."_

Kristoff spat some leftover blood into the ground. "Putting a knife in someone's hand and making them stab themselves is still murder." He smiled a blood toothed smile. "You're no better than the monsters Drake hunts. I only wish I could be there when he kicks your ass."

Dirgelaff backhanded him again. "_Even if he wins today, he won't last the night. As for yourself, you will not lose your life, oh yes that's right."_

Kristoff spat again, this time at Dirgelaff's feet. "I don't understand. If you're not going to kill me What do you want?"

He removed a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of his hand. "_What I want, my friend, has always been the same." _ He smiled maliciously. "_I want to play a game." _

—_**:0:—**_

"I don't like this," Anna nervously paced back and forth with her nails in her teeth, "they should have been back by now."

Elsa, while not pacing per say, was sort of walking in circles just as anxiously as her sister. "Something must have happened to them. Do you think they were caught?"

Seated beside them, Drake's legs had been bouncing nonstop for the last ten minutes. "We're running out of time. There's only a few minutes until this trial is about to start."

A half hour ago, the three continued on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. When the time came They headed to the islet, situated themselves in the waiting room, and only now started to panic.

"That's it," Anna headed for the exits, "I'm going to find them."

Before she got too far, Elsa erected a wall of ice to block the door. "Anna no!" Drake got to his feet while Elsa melted the wall. "You have to stay here with us."

"I can't!" Anna shrieked. "Something happened to them, I know it!"

Elsa took her sister in her arms. "I know. I'm worried too, but they're going to be okay."

Drake scratched the back of his neck while muttering, "Even if Landon's with them. OW!" Elsa slapped him on his arm, glaring with a look saying he wasn't helping the situation.

"Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf are in trouble, I can feel it. Can't you?" The question caught her off guard. "Elsa, Olaf was created from your magic, you must be able to, I don't know, feel him?"

Elsa seemed unsure, causing her to glance at Drake over her shoulder for support. "Makes sense to me. All magic is different so you should be able to feel your own no matter where it is."

Elsa looked back at her sister. "But I…"

Before she could finish her thoughts, Elsa noticed Hans step into the waiting room with Arabella beside him. Arabella was staring at the back of his head with an icy stare that could match her ice powers. Hans on the other hand was acting as if she wasn't even there.

Without warning, Drake advanced on the prince, fists balled and ready for a fight.

"Ah, ah, ah," he tsked, "anything happens to me, Annabelle dies. I'm sure Arabella told you that." Drake stopped himself inches from Hans, using every ounce of his energy to keep himself from beating his skull in.

Arabella joined the sisters just as Anna took a step towards the prince. "Hans, this craziness has to stop." She pleaded. "Your beef is with Arendelle, let her sister go and we can talk about this."

He snorted a laugh. "Awe, are you actually begging for mercy?"

"I'm trying to appeal to the goodness in you." She reached out to grab his hands, an action that surprised everyone, including him. Since the violence and threats hadn't worked, Anna was now attempting kindness. "Yes you left me to die, yes you tried to kill Elsa and take over our kingdom, and yes you lied to me, but before all that you were a good person, we danced, we talked, we even sang together."

Drake leaned over to Elsa's ear. "Sang together?"

"Don't ask It's a long story." Elsa was more focused on what was happening in front of her.

Anna felt a spark of excitement when she saw his expression soften, but it was only for a moment. He jerked his hands away. "Everything I did, I did for the sole purpose of tricking you into marrying me and then taking your kingdom."

"Why?" Drake wondered aloud, "no offense, Elsa and Anna, but Arendelle is small, and not like it's swimming in resources." The sister glared. "Unless you count … ice?"

"Just keep digging Drake." Arabella whispered.

"To answer your question, true, Arendelle is not that impressive," Hans continued, "but I was never going to get out from underneath the shadow of my twelve older brothers, or my parents. I was going to prove that I had what it took to be a king, a ruler." His eyes narrowed at Anna, "and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. No matter the costs."

A palpable stillness followed his words until being broken by slow clapping. "_Great speech! I was very moved. Though I'm still in awe by the twelve brothers, your mother had quite a womb._" Dirgelaff strolled passed them, putting a hand on Hans's shoulder to settle him. "_For this last trial, are we ready to begin_?" He addressed the two dragon knights. "_The rules of this game are simple. Survivor wins."_

Anna felt her sister take her hand, probably feeling just as anxious as she was. "Master Dirgelaff, I have a request."

Everyone watched Drake curiously, Dirgelaff in particular rose a thick black brow with interest. "_A request? Well color me amused. Speak, and I'll see if it's a request we will use."_

Drake nodded, continuing the falsehood of his respect for the sorcerer. "Since Arabella and I are both Dragon Knights, I propose we duel in the manner taught to us by our dragon masters. An _**Ignis Rexia**_. Five minutes, three rounds, the final round a battle of our dragon forms. The rounds repeat until, for lack of a better word, a technical knockout."

Dirgelaff grew more and more excited and intrigued with each word. "_I am most fascinated with the customs of your lands. Yes! I will honor this tradition, as best as I can." _

Drake bowed his head. "Thank you master Dirgelaff. We won't let you, or your audience down." Anna eyed him curiously, wondering why he was being respectful all of the sudden. Maybe he wanted to make sure Dirgelaff honored his traditions?

"_Splendid! I'm sure this will be a kick! Now how's about we all go outside and greet your public." _

Like the first trial, the champions and their sponsors were brought into the center of the arena greeted eagerly by a vibrant crowd. A crowd that seemed to have grown since this all began. Likewise, Dirgelaff took his usual place in his box at the top of the arena stands. After welcoming everyone to the final trial he gestured to the champions below.

"_Let's hear from our sponsors, what is it you wish for should victory be yours?"_

An orb floated in front of Hans. "My wants are simple. I wish to conquer the known world with an army. An unstoppable army." The crowd murmured with uncertainty, others waved him off dismissively, and others just desired the bloodbath to begin.

Dirgelaff barked with laughter. "_My, my. The young prince is quite bold. If you are victorious it will be something to behold." _The orb floated to the Arendellian sisters. "_Now let's hear from the royals of Arendelle. What is your wish, please tell?"_

The sisters took each other by the hand, Elsa narrowed her eyebrows over her angered eyes, glaring furiously into the orb as if she was addressing Dirgelaff face to face. "My wish is for you to no longer host these horrendous tournaments. That you will no longer take pleasure in the lives lost that are playing your demented games." The crowd murmured again, a few going as far as to begin booing at her, but her chin was high. Firm in her decision.

Dirgelaff was taken aback, Still he chuckled to himself. "_Oh my queen, as selfless as you are gorgeous, such a wish is quite courageous."_ He then addressed the crowd, "_unfortunately my friends, her heart is not ours to take, for it belongs to someone else. Our good friend Drake." _

The two flushed, but didn't let themselves buckle beneath the booing, or clapping of the crowd around them. Neither one wanted to give him the satisfaction of letting him get under their skins.

Dirgelaff motioned for the crowd to quiet down. "_Regardless, I will honor your wish, though it may not seem the most lavish. Bid your champions goodbye and take your seats. Then we will get to the real treats." _

Anna took Elsa aside and whispered something in her ear, something Drake couldn't quite make out with the other sounds around him. Elsa's blush got deeper, but with a giggle, nodded her head. Both sisters took positions on either side of him, got to their toes and kissed him on each cheek.

"Good luck." Anna whispered. "No matter what happens, thank you for everything."

He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Your welcome, and thank you."

He turned to Elsa, who's eyes had fallen to the ground. "Um… just… don't die."

He smiled at her, also squeezing her hand. "I'll do my best." And as unexpected as the sisters kissing him, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

—_**:0:—**_

Dirgelaff began addressing his crowd again, but the Dragon Knights stood by each other going over the details of their upcoming duel. Both had been redressed in their uniforms, Drake in his leather vest and Forearm gauntlets, Arabella in her violet scaled, leather, full bodied outfit with extra black leather pieces on her neck and torso. Both were equipped with additional harnesses, one on his back to hold a twenty four inch sword, and one on her thigh to hold her weapon of choice. A collapsible trident.

"An _**Ignis Rexia**_ Huh?" She asked. "Think of that all on your own?"

"I don't trust Landon, but he has good advice. Just thinking a few steps ahead." He shrugged.

Arabella looked at the ground. "Just so you know I am so—"

"Don't." He cut her off, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Then you'll understand why I won't be holding back."

He nodded with a grin. "But don't expect me to hold back either."

"Like the last time?" She looked up with a smirk.

He snorted smoke into her face. "I wasn't holding back, the sun was in my eyes."

"—_and with all that out of the way! Let's get this __**Ignis Rexia **__underway!" _

Drake and Arabella turned to each other and shook hands. "May Clow smile on you."

He returned her smile. "And you." They split apart and took positions about eight feet from each other. With their feet they scribbled markings into the dirt beneath them, once finished, they stomped the ground to ignite their spots on fire. Drake's fire blue, and hers a red violet. The crowd "oh'd", before the two kicked the fires out, leaving burn marks in the ground. "Master Dirgelaff can we get a five minute timer by chance?"

An orb floated towards showing numbers ready to countdown from five. The two left their spots and stood a few feet from each other, then raised their fist close to their heads, however hers were held differently.

"That's… new."

She smirked. "I've learned some new things." Drake was so focused on the fists by her head, it was out of the corner of his eye that her left leg was coming right for his head with incredible speed. He brought his forearms up to block her strike, but the force was so fierce he felt his entire body rattle.

"Oh… shit."

—_**:0:—**_

Dirgelaff watched with increased interest as the knights began their duel with a bare knuckle brawl. Drake in particular seemed taken aback by her apparent newfound skill. As the battle continued, Dirgelaff grew more and more intrigued as it seemed both were evenly matched.

"_This fight will be quite the nail biter. They both seem equal as fighters." _

"I've noticed that as well." Bernard agreed.

"_Well just so we don't suffer a loss, how about we add some chaos." _ With a flick of his finger large rectangular monoliths burst from the arena and started spinning. The knights were surprised at first, but didn't take long to adjust to their new surroundings. Now with the spinning pillars one would slam into them and be tossed around like rag dolls.

Dirgelaff chuckled sinisterly, casting an occasional glance at the royal sisters. His lips curled in disgust when he saw the look of concern on the queen's face.

"_She possesses great power for one of royalty," _he slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair, "_with our powers combined, she should be with me!" _

Bernard put his hand on his shoulder. "Patients master. It will happen, we just need to wait a little longer." Bernard suddenly jerked in his seat with an audible groan gaining his masters attention.

"_What is it?"_

Bernard closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I believe we're having complications down below. Don't worry, I'll handle it."

His face twisted in anger. "_Be sure that you do. The last thing we need is more interference from those two." _Dirgelaff went back to the battle as Bernard closed his eyes again. The five minute timer finally got zero, and the two knights separated to their respective spots that they had burned into the ground. Once there Drake withdrew the sword from his back and Arabella removed the collapsible trident from her thigh.

"_Finally they've taken up arms. Let's hope my little surprise works like a charm." _He glanced back at Elsa with a grin, but was quickly replaced with dread.

Where was Anna?

—_**:0:—**_

Anna poked her head out of the moving box with hesitation. Looking side to side and forward looking for any sign of her boyfriend or snowman. Overlooking the symbols on the walls, she quietly crept down the passageway. Anna was able to use Elsa's concern for Drake to her advantage in helping her sneak away, now she was thinking she may have needed backup.

"Sorry Elsa, but I've got to find Kristoff." She whispered to no one in particular.

Her back went rigid when her foot stepped in something wet and sticky, accompanied with the smell of metal. She shuddered while gritting her teeth and pinching her eyes shut.

"Please, please, please don't be…" opening her eyes a crack she saw her foot in a puddle of blood. She squealed in fear and disgust as she tried to tiptoe around it. Further investigation revealed various stabbed and or headless Bernard's littering the floor. "No Kristoff. That's a good sign."

As she maneuvered through the carnage she was greeted by a familiar, shrill scream. Hurriedly bouncing down the hallway was her snowy friend, Olaf, coming at his top speed and screaming bloody murder.

"OLAF!" She scooped him into her arms and squeezed. "You're okay, you're okay!"

"Anna?!" He wrapped his stick arms around her. "Boy am I glad to see you! Now let's get out of here."

"Hold on, where's Kristoff and Landon."

He pointed in the direction he had just come from. "That way. They told me to run so I did."

Anna shook her head. "Well I'm here now. Take me to them."

—_**:0:—**_

_**Earlier**_

"—_I want to play a game."_ Dirgelaff threw the palm of his hand against Kristoff's head. There was a momentary flash of light and When he pulled away a mixture of swirling colors was hovering in his outstretched palm. "_Now there is something I must ask. What is the name of the woman who's love you bask?"_

Kristoff spoke with venom through his teeth. "Anna. Princess of Arendelle."

"_Good, it seems you got that question right. And how did you meet your heart's delight?"_

Kristoff opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to find the words. He knew Anna, he loved Anna, but why couldn't he remember how they met? "I… don't know?"

He "hm'd" With satisfaction. "_Does she live in a castle or shack? Do you remember the touch of her Lithe and ample frame, or is the only thing on the tip of your tongue the princesses name?"_

Kristoff reached deep into his memory, but for the life of him he couldn't remember anything about Anna. Her smell, her touch, the sound of her voice, where they first met, where they fell in love, nothing. All he could remember was what she looked like and her name, nothing else.

Horrified he looked at Dirgelaff and the orb in his hand. "What did you do to me?!"

"_I took what you cherish most."_ He pushed the magical orb closer. "_Your memories and bond with the princess you hold close. I haven't taken all of them, oh no not yet, but it will be your choice whether or not you forget." _Before Kristoff could ask what that meant, Dirgelaff snapped his fingers creating a box seemingly out of thin air in the empty space behind him.

Another snap of his fingers and Kristoff was released from his chains. "_This will be how the game works, if I may have your attention._" He flicked his wrist to light up the box revealing two separate chambers behind glass walls. On the bottom of the box were two handles connected to wires connecting to each box.

Another flick and Kristoff's memories were placed in the box on the left. "_And now for the part that may create some apprehension." _ He snapped his fingers once more.

In the second box, Out of a shroud of mist appeared a young girl, not much older than thirteen or fourteen, bound, gagged, and a noose around her neck. Under her feet was a small platform that she was having trouble staying balanced on.

Kristoff and Olaf gasped in unison at the screaming girl. "What are you doing?! She's just a kid!"

"_I won't be doing anything, the consequences of your actions, on yourself you did bring." _ He gestured to the handles. "_You are to take each handle into each hand and the game will begin once I give the command. The wires will pull and tug tightly on your arms until you release one of them to save them from harm. Do nothing and both will be lost, just keep that in mind as you consider the cost." _He held out his hands to display the boxes. "_Let go forever of the bonds and memories with the woman you love, or suffer this little dove?"_

Dirgelaff strolled passed him, putting a hand on Kristoff's trembling shoulder. "_This is punishment for disrespecting my home and myself, a most egregious sin. You don't have a lot of time, so it's best to begin." _He snapped his fingers and the platform holding the girl in place began to slide back into the wall.

With the girl screaming and Kristoff scrambling, he didn't hear Dirgelaff order the other Bernard's to stay in place to make sure he completed his game. Kristoff grabbed both handles, which stopped her platform from vanishing, but now began to pull his arms in opposite directions. Fortunately his life in the mountains gave him the strength to hang on, but it wouldn't last long and In the end he would have to let one of them go.

He looked at the box on the left, seeing his precious memories of himself and Anna flashing before him. The first time they met at Oaken's trading post, when they saved each other from wolves, when he introduced her to his family, the first time he said "I love you". He didn't have the heart, but he turned his head to the girl. Young, fair skinned, dressed in an English Victorian dress, and white hair.

White hair?

Arabella's sister!

"Kristoff!" Olaf shook the cage, also shaking Kristoff from his thoughts. His muscles began to ache and throb as he tried with all his might to pull the handles close. Bernard's men stood emotionless as they watched him struggle with both his body and his mind. The girl screamed through the gag between her teeth, Olaf called for Kristoff to save her, and through it all, Kristoff only thought of Anna.

"I'm…. sorry."

He released the left handle, grabbing the right one with both hands. "I'm so sorry Anna." He sobbed. The girl, while still screaming, now sounded like she was trying to get his attention. He followed her stare to the other handle, a handle that was stuck in place by a silver shuriken.

"What the—?" Battle exploded behind him between the four Bernard's, and someone dressed in all black, a black mask, wielding a samurai sword. The Bernard's each drew swords and engaged the man in black. "Who—?" The girl screamed again. While the left handle was stuck in place, the shuriken was losing its grip.

"Kristoff!" Olaf bounced in his cage, giving Kristoff an idea. Maneuvering through the battle, Kristoff grabbed the bird cage Olaf was trapped in, pulled it down and took it to the glass wall.

"Close your eyes!" The girl did as instructed. "You to Olaf." Taking the cage he slammed it into the glass wall, shattering it to pieces and splitting the cage open enough for Olaf to escape. "Go get help!"

"Yes sir!" Olaf bolted for the exit. "'Scuse me, pardon me, oop that's your head, 'scuse me."

Kristoff meanwhile reached into the box, took the noose off of her neck, and pulled her out to safety.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She was too historical to respond as he untied her and removed the cloth from her mouth.

Overwhelmed she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" She sobbed. "Thank you." Followed by more screaming and more glass shattering, this time from the box holding Kristoff's memories, memories that began flooding back into his mind.

"Here's a test. What's Anna's cup size?"

That obnoxious English accent made Kristoff's blood boil. Standing up, he clenched his fists and was ready to start punching the Englishmen into oblivion.

But just to be sure, he remembered Anna was a B.

The girl, cowering behind him, pointed at Landon.

"He took me from my home. He kidnapped me." She screamed.

Landon rolled his eyes with a groan. "How many times do you have to say it, I was being forced against my will!"

The steel tip of a samurai sword met the flesh of his neck. Kristoff had almost forgotten the warrior in black that had come to his rescue. Whoever he was, he moved around Landon until they were face to face, the blade still pressed snuggly against his throat.

The man in black removed his mask, showing the scraggly black hair of the Raptor. "You owe an explanation. How did you know all of this would transpire? How did you know to have me stay behind for this very instance?"

Kristoff glared with red hot rage. "You knew? You knew Dirgelaff was going to capture us, and force me to almost kill this innocent girl?"

Landon shrugged, not at all perturbed by the blade at his neck. "Yes and no. I knew Dirgelaff was going to capture you, but I genuinely had no idea what you were in for." He stared at the girl. "Annabelle, I don't expect you to forgive, or believe me, but I didn't know what he was going to do to you. For what you've been through, I am truly sorry."

She continued to hide behind Kristoff, as Landon said, not believing a word he was saying.

"As for you Kristoff, when I discovered that Dirgelaff had been listening in on our conversations to overthrow him, I had to improvise. This was the only way I could stay in his good graces as we made our plans. I asked our good friend Raptor to stay behind to rescue you when the time came." Landon moved to lower the Raptors sword, but he held it firmly in its position.

"I'd say everything worked out—." A sickening squelching noise erupted when a blade went right through his chest and out the other side. Raptor backed away, apparently having not killed one of the Bernard's well enough. Apparently he had gotten to his feet, grabbed a sword that was used in the battle and put it through Landon's chest.

He staggered a bit before looking down at the sharp blade poking out of his body, but instead of collapsing dead from the blow, he scoffed. "That's unfortunate, I liked this suit." The group could only stare in disbelief, unsure of how to process this. "Well you could at least act broken up. I could have bloody been killed."

Landon turned to the Bernard who had tried to put as much distance between them as he could. In a blur of black smoke Landon was on top of him, holding him by the throat and pinning him against the wall. The Bernard copies didn't have emotions, but this one seemed to be in genuine panic.

"What sort of fiend are you?"

A hungry grin spread across Landon's lips, revealing jagged, serrated teeth. "I'm a demon." He closed his eyes and when opened revealed nothing but red. A red so deep it looked like dried blood.

Kristoff stood in front of Annabelle blocking her view as Landon twisted and contorted, shedding his human face into something Kristoff could only gawk at in pure horror. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was red and teeth. He forced her to cover her ears to block out a sickening crunching sound followed by what could be described as a body hitting the wall.

Opening his eyes again, the Bernard's head, shoulders, one of his arms, and upper chest was bitten clean off, the sight of which made Kristoff gag on his own bile. The Raptor had pointed the tip of his sword at Landon, who had now changed back into his human shape, but was still covered in blood.

He licked his fingers clean, before gesturing to the corpse. "I'm sorry, did you want some? I tend to get greedy."

Raptor gripped the sword tighter. "My empress was right. You are a _**Yoamo**_."

Landon held out his arms as if accepting applause. "Demon from hell. That's me."

Kristoff wasn't sure what to make of this. Demon? Those were bad right? Judging by what he had just seen, that was probably the case. But then whose side was he on? Sure he got him and Olaf captured and almost got this girl killed, but then he also saved his Bond and memories of Anna. What's going on?

"Kristoff!"

Another test of his memories. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized it instantly.

"Anna!" Before he could intercept her, he took Annabelle by the hand and led her from the room until he came face to face with the love of his life. Olaf in her arms and as excited as she was to see him, she became wary when she saw Annabelle beside him.

"Kristoff who's that?"

He stood to the side so she got a good look. "This is Annabelle, Arabella's sister."

The name invoked some form of life in the girls eyes. "Ari?! Is Ari here?!"

"Yes," Kristoff smiled, "and now that you're with us we can stop this trial."

"And I suggest we make haste." Side by side Landon and the Raptor joined them, only adding to Anna's confusion.

"Why's Raptor here? Why's Landon covered in blood? What the Fjord happened here!"

"I'm sure your beau will explain everything in perfect detail, but right now we've got a duel to stop." Landon walked passed her towards the moving box. "While Kristoff was playing with Dirgelaff, I was getting a sneak peak at his plans for Drake. Impressive as it is, I doubt Drake would find it much fun."

"Wait! What does Dirgelaff want to do to Drake?"

Before he could respond, the moving box opened. About six Bernard's stepped out of the moving box, blocking their path.

"Oh bugger."


	17. Ignis Rexia (part 2)

**After careful consideration, I have discovered that this will be the second to last chapter and this story will be complete!**

**Oh my. What will happen? Who will win? And at what cost. **

**Well there's only one way to find out. **

**On with the show.**

**Chapter 17: **_**Ignis Rexia (**_**part 2)**

Drake grasped the handle of his sword with a double handed grip, as his mind went back to the basics on sword fighting. If he had his way, he wouldn't use a sword at all. Not that he didn't like them, but he just prefered a more hand to hand approach over actual weapons. Still he knew how to use one effectively, he just never imagined he'd have to use it against one of his friends. With a few spins of her trident, Arabella slammed her weapon into his own, the pair pushing with all the might against each other.

"We're still friends right?" She asked hesitantly.

He grinned. "Depends on how hard you hit me." In one swift motion, he had dropped to the ground, kicked her legs out from underneath her and had her pinned to the ground with the blade against her throat. The crowd cheered again, giving her the rage needed to kick him off and into one of the spinning monoliths that surrounded them. He had learned that if he bounced off of them then he would be thrown around like a rag doll and break every bone in his body. This time he made sure to keep himself pinned to the spinning slab of rock by stabbing his sword into the stone. Once the stone completed one revolution, he released himself, launching headfirst at Arabella.

She rolled to the side, getting to her feet in time to lift her trident and block a downward strike of his sword.

"Do you think they've found Belly yet?" She groaned.

Drake shook his head. "I have no idea, but until then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she pushed his sword away, going for another strike only for him to block it, "Keep making this look good."

Before they could continue, the timer on the glowing orb had dropped to zero.

Arabella slammed the end of her trident into the ground so it stuck upright. "Now we can give these people what they really came here to see." Without returning to her respective marker, her gauntlet began to glow a violet red, consuming her in its light.

"Welp." Following her lead, his necklace glowed light blue, both transforming into the draconic beasts they were named for. Once finished transforming They both let out a roar that smothered the cheering from the arena. Drake extended blades from the metal gauntlets on his arms while she grabbed her trident.

"Shall we?" She hissed.

Drake curled his reptilian lip, baring his razor teeth. "Let's." With both of them beating their mighty wings they crashed into each other, creating a shockwave that shook the arena.

The unlockers proceeded to lose their minds.

—_**:0:—**_

Elsa clutched the arms of her chair, leaving her knuckles pale white until the shockwave finally faded. While it was easy to root for Drake when he was against others, now she found it impossible. If Drake won, Arabella lost her sister, if Arabella won, Hans got his army, there wasn't any winning in this situation. What was worse, was that Elsa liked Arabella, even if she did used to date Drake.

_Not that I care, we're just friends after all.… _

Forcing herself to think of anything she asked aloud, "This duel is way too intense, what do you think Anna? Anna?" She was so focused on the duel she only now realized she was alone in the stands. "Ugh! Anna?!" Elsa stood up, not having to think hard where her head strong sister might be. She was already making her way from the stands when the clashing of battle sounded from the arena, reminding her what was happening.

"I'll be back, Drake." She whispered, "I promise." She remembered that Drake needed support more than anything, and leaving him like this might hurt him, but Anna came first. She just hoped he would understand.

Before she could leave the arena she was met with what appeared to be wisps of black smoke hovering in front of her eyes. She narrowed her brows watching the erratic smoke moving in front of her face like an angry wasp, but stopped inches from her nose.

"What in the—". Without warning, the smoke invaded her body, slipping inside of her through her mouth and nose.

After inhaling the strange smoke, she staggered backwards having to brace herself onto a nearby chair. She could hear a strange buzzing noise followed by an eerie silence. After a moment the sound of the arena slowly returned to her ears.

She began to massage her forehead, pinching her eyes shut from the sudden discomfort in her head. "What on earth was that?"

"**Hello darling. Fancy a chat?"**

She jolted, looking in all directions for the accent that she knew well, but even in the midst of the screams, she didn't see him anywhere. "Landon? Where are you?"

"**Inside your mind, so best not to talk aloud lest people think you're going off your rocker." **

She began to rub her eyes in an attempt to make sense of this odd sensation. "In my head? What—how?"

"**We can play twenty questions later. Right now if you'd be so kind as to offer us your assistance in the lower levels. It would be much appreciated."**

It took a moment for Elsa to finally catch on to what he was asking. "Lower levels? Wait?! Is Anna with you?!"

"**Yes she is, and we have Arabella's sister, but it will all be for not if you don't get down here and ice blast these Bernard's away."**

Elsa took off from the arena, hurriedly crossing the bridge back to the tower. "How are you in my head? Was that smoke you?"

"**It's just a mild form of possession. Don't worry you still have control of your body, this was just the best way we could contact you."**

When she entered the tower, her steps began to slow as her mind tried to process what he was telling her. "Possession? What do you mean possession?"

"**Having, owning or controlling something else. But don't worry, it's MILD possession. Had you been possessed by any lesser demons then you'd probably be vomiting iron spikes, head spinning and all that." **

As Elsa robotically entered the moving box, the horror of what he was implying was slowly starting to sink in. Demon? Possession? She was being possessed by a demon? "D-Demon? Like from hell?"

"**Yes, yes, yes, fire and brimstone and all that, are we gonna keep doing these silly questions?"**

"They're not silly to me, you're the one in MY head! A serious invasion of privacy mind you." She looked over the buttons on the moving box. "What level am I going to?"

"**Negative two," **she pressed the corresponding button, "**and don't worry, I'm doing my best to keep my attention off the juicer bits in your mind, but it's difficult." **There was a pause. "**My, my, the things you want to do with the dragon boy—"**

"—Get out of my head now!"

"—**something about the helpless princess being ravaged by the dragon—"**

"—I said OUT!" She was met with silence, not just from him, but also from the battle underway when the doors to the moving box opened. Cracking her eyes, the Bernard's, Raptor, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf had all paused, and were now just staring blankly at her. She let out a nervous laugh before quickly slamming her foot onto the ground. The resulting icy shockwave froze everyone's feet to the ground, including her family and the Raptor.

She saw Anna sigh with relief after giving the Bernard she was wrestling with another smack to the face. Olaf was on top of his head, using one of his own arms to smack the Bernard. "Elsa to the rescue!"

Elsa moved through the madness, her ice further creeping up the Bernard's to trap them, while releasing the others.

"Anna are you okay?" She wrapped her sister in a hug, who muttered an "I'm fine" into her shoulder. "Okay good." She suddenly grabbed Anna by the ear and twisted, "now what were you thinking?!"

Anna squirmed in her sister's tight grip. "I was just coming to help Kristoff! But he had already saved the day."

Elsa looked behind her. Kristoff had his hands on the shoulders of a young girl, a girl who's blue eyes gazed at her with "awe". "Y-your her? The snow queen?" Elsa was almost positive she saw her smile at her, like she was actually excited to see her. She grabbed the corners of her dress and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of stories."

"Yes indeed. The snow queen herself!" Landon strolled from behind a corner, drenched in blood and appearing as if he had just awoken from a nap.

"Elsa freeze him!" Kristoff's command was so sharp and sudden that she reflexively stopped Landon by freezing his feet to the ground like the Bernard's.

Looking down at his frozen legs Landon glared at Kristoff before glaring at Elsa with red flickering in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Elsa, we can't trust him." Kristoff said definitively.

"That's right. He took me from my home."

Elsa looked at the girl and Kristoff then back at Landon. "We don't have time for this!" He snarled, "We have to get that girl topside before that duel ends and it's too late."

Kristoff took Elsa by the arm. "Elsa we don't need him. It's difficult to explain, but he nearly got me and Annabelle killed."

"It's true," Raptor added, "had I not been here they would have surely perished."

Elsa examined the two before looking at Anna and Olaf, who had taken her hand. He seemed that he didn't want to add to the tension, but hesitantly nodded in agreement with the others. Elsa glared with a literal icy stare at Landon. "This is true isn't it?"

He remained passive as if knowing his silver tongue wasn't going to get him out of this. "Whatever you're going to do, I suggest you do it now. Your, not-boyfriend may not have much time."

Elsa narrowed her eyes trying to disguise her mounting worry. "Are they going to kill him?"

He only chuckled. "Worse."

She spun towards the moving box, but not before covering the newly learned demon in solid ice.

—_**:0:—**_

"_As interesting as this duel between these beasts has become, let's offer another challenge for them to overcome." _

The dragons paused when the monoliths disappeared back into the ground leaving the arena now bare.

"Well this can't be good." The ground beneath them shook as a circular slab of stone was cut from the ground and began to rise into the air, carrying the two with them. Arabella looked down at the now floating ground. "Is this supposed to be challenging or something?" With comedic timing the round slab began to spin vertically.

Drake dug his claws into the rock to keep himself from falling off. "This challenging enough for you?"

"Works for me!" Drake looked up in time to see Arabella plant her taloned feet into his face to knock him off the spinning slab. With his wings extended he pulled himself back up towards her. He took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of blue white fire. She clawed her way to the opposite side of the slab, using it as cover from his attack. Anticipating her maneuver, he swooped beneath the rock and intercepted her by whipping his tail across her face. Both of them had dug their claws to the underside of the rock, battling with each other with kicks and their tails until the rock slowly rotated into an upright position.

She charged, blasting him with violet fire to his face to blind him before swinging her trident at him. He blocked her breath with his wing, but wasn't able to stop the sharp point of her trident from scraping against his shoulder. He grabbed it with his other hand and followed through by pushing against her back and slamming her to the ground. The slab had rotated again, putting them beneath it and dropping them to the ground.

Wings beating they took to the air, shooting at each other with their fire, lighting the sky in blue and purple flames.

He was about to launch another attack before being suddenly blasted with a red hot blaze. Strangely, he only saw the flames, but didn't feel them. He shook off the strange occurrence, but now found himself struggling to see. Why was he seeing, but not feeling, Fire?

He started clawing at the flames flashing before his eyes, spinning erratically in mid air and losing altitude.

"What's… going—" He slapped his claws over his ears when thunderous screams of agony erupted around him. Screaming that wasn't coming from the crowd.

He felt something smash into him, probably Arabella, and sent him crashing through the rotating slab of rock. He slammed into the ground head first, but it didn't stop the screams or the sight of the scorching flames. With his senses being overwhelmed, he wasn't able to protect himself from the falling rocks of the slab.

Pain radiating through his body and his mind, he fought to lift the rocks off of him, but it was proving to be a daunting task. "What's… happening to me?" He felt his energy being drained as the cries and fire continued to engulf him. Not seeing any other options, he felt he had no choice, but to change back. Fortunately, once he was human again the visions and screams had stopped.

—_**:0:—**_

Arabella hurriedly began moving the rocks off of Drake's back, praying that he was still alive. What had happened up there? One second they were battling it out, and the next he started freaking out in mid air. She was confused, but saw her chance and took it, now she was regretting her decision.

"Drake!" She clawed more of the debris off of him. "Say something! Are you okay?" She saw that he was back in human form and breathing erratically. Once enough of the debris had been cleared, He took a deep inhale and began to heal his body with his dragon powers.

"What happened up there?" She followed his lead and transformed back to her human figure. "You just started flipping out?"

Drake shook his head, unable to give her an adequate explanation. Before she could continue to dig him out a glowing orb floated in front of her, an orb showing Dirgelaff's face.

He examined the damage before smirking. "_Well this is not how I imagined the duel would have went. Be a dear, Arabella, and finish off your opponent."_

Her eyes widened before looking down at Drake who was… smiling? He glanced up at her and winked and after a moment, it slowly began to dawn on her why Drake was pushing for an _**Ignis Rexia. **_

She turned her attention to the orb. "You told us that you would observe our traditions of _**Ignis Rexia**_, this being the case, the duel is over when one of the knights is forced back into human form. A dragon knight knockout if you will. Death is not necessary."

Speechless. He went completely speechless with his eyes bulging for a moment. The sight of his lip and eye twitching only added to her pleasure. Drake had thought ahead and, once again, was able to best him.

Dirgelaff forced a smile. "_Forgive me. When it comes to your traditions I'm a beginner. If you have beaten him, then I must announce you as the winner." _ The orb vanished and the real Dirgelaff stood up to announce Arabella the victor.

She looked down at Drake, and began to help dig him out until her attention was drawn to the entrance to the arena where The Arendellians and the Raptor had her sister safe and sound.

"Belly!" She looked down at Drake who had grabbed her arm.

"Go. I'm… okay."

She knew he was lying, but seeing Elsa and the others coming towards them, she knew he was in good hands. They passed each other as she ran to her sister and pulled her as close to herself as possible.

"Ari! I was so scared." The young girl sobbed. "They saved me, and him." She pointed at the Raptor who had hung back with Annabelle.

"She was very brave." He smiled.

Arabella pulled her sister close again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

Annabelle pulled away. "Why did someone kidnap me? What did they want with me? You promised I'd always be safe."

Arabella felt her heart break, remembering the promise she made to her baby sister when she had to leave her with that family in England. She cupped her sister's cheeks with both hands. "This is all my fault, and I am so… so sorry."

Before she could explain further, she caught out of the corner of her eye Elsa, Anna and Kristoff helping to guide Drake out of the arena. Drake who was becoming a lot more worse for wear.

"Elsa!" She caught up to them, holding the queen back as the others went across the bridge. "Elsa what's wrong with him?"

Elsa was emitting a very frosty glare when she faced her. "I was hoping you could tell me. He's not just injured, something is wrong with him. His eyes are bloodshot, he's exhausted, what did you do to him?"

Taking offense Arabella lowered her brows. "I didn't do anything. Nothing out of the ordinary for a duel."

The snow queen's expression softened, but was now beginning to worry. "A-are you sure? He's—"

"Arabella!" They recognized Hans coming towards them, his arms outstretched in a congratulatory manner. "We've made it! We've won!"

Arabella glanced at Elsa and motioned for her to leave. As she took off, Arabella went to her sister who was being protected by the Raptor.

"Belly, stay away from them." Arabella met Hans halfway, her eyes black slits, and her teeth sharp. "Stay away from my sister, and me. We're done."

Hans lowered his arms, not at all put off by the fire she was glaring. "Fine by me, but deal's a deal. Meet with Landon and he'll get you the rest of your money?"

Arabella hissed, but he had raised his hands and was already stepping away.

"Ari?" the small voice of her sister sounded right behind her, "What was he talking about?"

Arabella let out a breath, slowly turning around to face her worried sister. "It's something we need to talk about." She took her sister's hand and the three of them headed down the bridge back to the tower.

—_**:0:—**_

"We need to leave," Elsa stated firmly. She and the others were quickly coming to their room and already she was going through a mental checklist of what it was she had to do before they left. "Pack your things. We have to get Arendelle ready for war."

"Elsa, Arendelle doesn't have an army." Said Anna. "We have soldiers sure, but not an army."

"Then we'll have to outsource to other kingdoms." Elsa responded.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Yeah cuz that worked so well the last time Arendelle asked for help. All those letters sent out and no one answered except some psychopath who likes chess too much."

"You… have me."

Elsa paused slowly turning around to face him and recoiled. The color had drained from his face, and his eyes were bloodshot. Occasionally his head would twitch in different directions as if others were talking to him. Others they couldn't see.

"Drake, what's going on with you? What did Arabella do to you?"

He blinked a few times. "I'm…"

She put her face inches from his, frost discharging from her body to softly cover him. "If you say you're fine, I'll hit you with a snowball so big—". She took a deep breath through the nose, but noticed something troubling. The frost that was on him wasn't melting. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

She opened the doors to their room. "Oh you've got to be kidding me?" Kristoff growled.

Sitting on a chair, beside the empty fireplace, sipping a cup of tea, was Landon. Without looking at them, he grinned into his cup. "What took you lot so long?" He snapped his fingers, setting a fire in the fireplace. "So how did it go?"

Elsa looked at him with her mouth on the ground. "H-How did you get out of that ice?"

With legs crossed and a pompous grin on his face he leaned back in his chair. "Well, your majesty, you're good, but I'm Landon." He winked at her, but his eyes drifted to the dragon knight and his face fell. "Bloody hell, tell me you didn't lose?"

His bloodshot eyes lazily lifted to meet him. "Go… too—". He fell off of Anna and Kristoff's shoulders, dropping to the ground with a thud and began seizing. While everyone in the room started scrambling, it was Elsa that was at his side in a second, calling his name and cradling his face. As soon as their skin made contact, a small burst of light exploded from his necklace, like a pop. Blue streaks of light crawled from his necklace and into his eyes. He stopped seizing, took a deep breath as if he had forgotten to breathe, and sat up straight, almost hitting Elsa in the nose with his forehead.

Now that he was up, everyone could sort of breathe in relief. "Drake are you okay?" Olaf asked.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Right now I feel fine, but… I don't know…". He started rubbing his eyes. "I just saw fire. Flames a blood red, and the sounds of screaming." He shuddered with fear. "God the screaming. Just pure agony, sadness—"

"—pain? Torment?" All eyes were on Landon. "The type of cries that tells you that the pain won't be stopping any time soon?"

Drake slowly nodded. "How'd you know?" Landon was quiet, his attention fixed on Drake. His brows narrowed as he got closer to Drake, the palm of his hand extended to rest on Drake's chest. "Uh, what, erm, what are you doing?"

Landon pressed his hand to his chest, his eyes closing, but his eyeballs still twitched beneath his lids. "There's… Something inside of you… something demonic… I think…"

"You think?" Elsa asked.

"It's demonic, but also… not. I'm not quite sure."

"How do you know?" Drake asked.

Landon allowed himself a grin. "Oh right, you don't know. Well I guess the best answer is that it takes one, to know one." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again Drake was met with two blood red orbs staring back at him.

Drake scrambled back in both surprise and fear, even Elsa cowered away from him. "Get behind me," Elsa felt Drake take her by the arm and gently guide her until she was behind him. "You're a demon?"

Landon got to his feet as the red in his eyes vanished. "Well yeah. I've already been through this with everyone else so the 'wow' factor is gone." He strolled back to his chair by the fireplace. "If someone would like to catch him up, I'll just be here reminiscing about the fact that all my hard work was just tossed out the window."

"Your hard work?" Anna shouted. "What did you do?"

"What haven't I done!?" The area around Landon began to quiver as an unseen force began emanating from his body, A force dark and oppressing that began to reach towards them like tentacles. Kristoff held Anna close and Olaf clung to his leg as Drake made sure Elsa was safe behind him, neither of them knowing what was going to happen. "Ever since Hans made me his bitch I've been trying to stop his scheme of world domination from coming true."

"I thought demons enjoyed darkness and chaos?" Drake wondered aloud.

Landon closed his eyes to banish the red that had returned, and slowly the darkness began to dissipate. "True. However chaos is so messy and uncivilized. I'm more into 'organized chaos'. I know where everything is, how everything operates, everything works like gears in one big messy clock."

"And Hans doesn't care for organized chaos I assume." Elsa poked her head out from behind Drake's shoulder. She didn't need him to protect her, but she wasn't going to push him aside either.

Landon rolled his eyes. "The lad is impatient. He wants power and status, and he doesn't care how he gets it just as long as it's fast. Once he got the invitation to this tournament, and I told him that Dirgelaff was good for his word to grant any wish, all he wanted to do was win and get his army. This, and the fact that I loathe the little bastard, I've been trying to sabotage his plans ever since he enslaved me."

"And how did a prince from Denmark manage that?" Drake smirked, finding the idea of Landon in someone's servitude rather entertaining.

Landon slowly turned, lowering the lapels of his suit to expose his neck and the brand in the shape of a six sided star. "Somehow, he managed to get ahold of the ring of Solomon. One touch and I belonged to him." Drake couldn't help but snort with laughter. "I'm glad you think this is funny. I for one am not a fan of forced imprisonment."

"Says the guy who got me and Olaf captured." Kristoff muttered under his breath.

Before Drake could ask what he meant, Landon continued. "As soon as he marked me, he would talk for hours and hours about Arendelle and it's snow queen and how he longed for her head on a spike. I was curious, so I wandered into Arendelle to get a look for myself, and not only did I witness her breathtaking icy abilities, but also a Dragon Knight hunting werewolves," he reached for his teacup, "I knew then and there if I wanted to bring Hans and his plans to a halt you were the ones to do it."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, her fingers grazing Drake's arm. "Any particular reason you didn't just ask us for help? We would have."

He shrugged. "Hans ordered me to keep his plans to myself. I literally couldn't say a word, ask for help, spoil it for anyone, nothing. So I had to get creative." He took a sip of his tea. "Which is why I had to kill that kraken and poison your fjord."

Elsa had been paying close attention to what he had been saying, and when those words left his mouth, she felt her blood run cold, then begin to boil. "You?" She slowly walked around Drake towards Landon. "You poisoned my kingdom?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yup, and sabotaged all your letters for help. I had to make you desperate enough to join this tournament and beat Hans. Believe you me, it was the biggest gamble of my, well, afterlife and in the end, the die still didn't land in my favor."

Elsa's fists were clenched into tight balls, ice crackling dangerously off of her body. "You poisoned MY kingdom? My home?! My people?! People that have died!"

He was dismissive of her growing anger. "Unfortunately they died for nothing considering Drake here—"

Elsa released another wave of ice, the force of which extinguished the fire and pushed him against the mantle. Elongated spikes grew from the ice around her, pointing in all directions but specifically towards him, where her rage was focused.

She spoke through clenched teeth, with pure venom in your usual sweet tone. "You… you hurt people and you don't even care?!"

Landon, no longer amused, used his own power to push against hers. Black mist began to shroud them both, mixing with her ice magic in a freezing display of cold and dark.

"You should be grateful. Had I not done what I had done, you wouldn't have the heads up you have now about Hans." A sickening snear fanned across his lips. "Besides, you're one to talk about 'hurting others' and 'not caring'."

Rage and hatred had been pulsing through her body so furiously that she hadn't heard the shudders and pleading from her own family. A shivering Kristoff was holding Anna as close to himself as possible to keep each other warm. Olaf, though not affected by the growing cold, was more disturbed by the crawling darkness, forcing him to cower beside them. Most disturbing of all was Drake, on his knees, shaking from the cold. Horrified with herself, she quickly attempted to rein in her escaping magic, but her worry and mounting guilt kept her unable to place a firm grasp on it. Drawing them back as much as she could for the moment, she ran to her sister first.

"Anna! I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

Anna shook her head in Kristoff's chest. "Uh h-h-huh. I'm m-m-mad to, but your d-d-d-doing f-f-fine for the b-b-both of us."

"I'm more worried about Drake." Olaf pointed to the dragon knight who was now on the floor, curled up into a quivering ball.

She fell to her knees beside him, her hands seeking to comfort him as they rested on his shoulder. "Drake… I'm so sorry."

He had shut his eyes and was curling further into himself. "I've n-n-n-n-never b-b-bbeen c-c-c-c-cold bef-f-f-fore."

She ripped her hands away from him, assuming that her touch wasn't helping him. Tears stinging the back of her eyes she turned to Landon. "What's happening to him?"

While her powers were matching her erratic and guilt ridden behaviors, his had already faded back into his body. "I don't know, but whatever it is he needs professional help."

"We need t-t-to get him-m-m b-b-back to Arendelle." Kristoff shivered.

Landon shook his head. "No 'professional' help. Someone that actually knows what's going on and how to help him." He thought for a moment. "He needs to go back to Kuarlong."

Seeing this ray of hope, Elsa's powers began to fade, bringing warmth back into the room and slowing their shaking.

"Okay then, we'll go to Kuarlong, and they'll be able to help him." She said optimistically.

Drake shook his head. "You need t-t-to get to Arendelle."

With the cold beginning to vanish, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf knelt beside him, to help warm him faster.

"We've got to get you better first," said Anna.

"Besides," Kristoff added, "if Hans gets an army I'm sure you'll be able to take them out all by yourself. So getting you better would be a smart idea."

With his shivering starting to subside, Drake pointed at Landon, "Unless he gets more of him." They all looked at Landon, Kristoff mentioning that Landon was stabbed in the chest and acted like he was bitten by a bug.

"Can he do that?" Elsa worried, "Can he get an army of more things like you?"

Landon thought on her question for a second. "Possibly."

As the Arendellians reflected on his cryptic answer, the doors of their room were thrown open. Arabella and Annabelle hurried inside, as the Raptor slammed the door behind them. "Geez, why is it so cold in here?" Annabelle threw her arms around herself as she began to shiver.

Seeing the urgency of the three caused Elsa to ask, "What's going on? What's happening?"

Arabella ushered her sister into the washroom and locked the door. "Don't come out for any reason," she called, "Dirgelaff is coming, and he's pissed."

"No surprise," Raptor stood by the door, keeping his ear pressed against wood, "Drake bested his game again and made it out alive."

Landon motioned to Drake with his cup. "'Alive' being a generous term."

Looking back at him, Drake was starting to warm up, but he was still looking off enough that Arabella was concerned. "What's happening to him?"

"We were hoping you knew," Anna glared, "he was fine until his duel with you."

Arabella snorted, taking offense to her insinuation. "I didn't do anything out of the ordinary for a _**Ignis Rexia**_. The only thing that happened was I sliced him on his shoulder, and it wasn't anything to get worried about." She extended her collapsible trident. "See. Nothing weird about it."

Landon flicked his wrist, pulling the trident towards him with an unseen power. He examined it all over, but his attention was drawn to the points. He took a few sniffs, his brows raising in recognition, and his eyes narrowing at Arabella.

"What is it?" She asked.

He scrutinized her as she spoke, her body movements, and her eyes. "You genuinely don't know? Your weapon was tainted with something demonic, once you stabbed, cut, sliced, or whatever, then it was transferred to the dragon boy."

Elsa couldn't help feeling her anger rising again, and yet watching the female knight, who had gone slack jawed and quiet, it was clear that she had no idea what she had done. Her violet eyes dropped to Drake as he struggled to get to his feet.

"I...did that… to him?"

Olaf, who had little interactions with Arabella, took her by the hand. "I don't think it's your fault. You didn't know you hurt him."

She looked down at him and took her hand back. "But it was still—"

"—we'll have to play the blame game later." The Raptor withdrew his sword. "They're coming."

Arabella began breathing raggedly, smoke billowing from her nose and mouth in a rage. "I'm right behind you." She took back her trident. "We'll give you some time to get out of here."

"Wait how are we supposed to get out of here?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll handle that." Landon nodded to Raptor and Arabella, letting them know they could leave the room. Once they were gone his attention was on the others. "I can send you to Kuarlong, one way trip."

Drake braced himself against Kristoff. "How?"

Landon started flourishing his hand until black smoke began dancing over his fingers. "Demon's can transport themselves anywhere they need to. It's a bit tougher doing it for someone else, but it can be done. Little flick of the wrist here, black demon smoke there, and bob's your uncle, you're home."

"Alright perfect!" Anna clapped, "this kinda sounds like fun." She grabbed Kristoff by the arm. "Come on let's go."

Landon closed his fist to vanish the smoke. "What do you think I'm just handing out freebies? No, no, no. I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

Drake scoffed. "Shocker."

"Okay," Olaf removed one of his arms and approached Landon.

Elsa stepped in front of him, meeting Landon face to face. "Fine. What do you want?"

Drake called after her, his voice rising with warning. "Elsa—"

"—the leash around my neck off!" Landon growled, black energy shooting from his body again. "I want Hans' control over me broken!"

Elsa lowered her head. "Fine. How do we do that?"

"It's simple." Said Drake. "Just take the ring off his finger."

"He's correct. Remove the ring, remove the bond."

Kristoff snorted. "Yup. Super easy." Anna smacked him, but his comment was more or less ignored.

"Fine," Elsa stated, "get is to Kuarlong and we'll make sure we set you free."

He slowly approached her with a small shake of his head. "That's not how it works. Either you set me free, within six months, or I take something of yours."

He stood over her now, but Elsa wasn't backing down, even when red started dancing in his eyes. "Alright then. What do you want?"

He smiled. "If I'm not free in six months, I get your soul."

Drake leapt towards her, but stumbled to the ground. "Elsa no!"

She kept her eyes on Landon's as her mind tried to make sense of what he was demanding. "My soul?"

"Indeed. A common requirement for demon deals. Don't worry, if or when it's mine, you won't be condemned to the pit, it'll just keep me warm at night for as long as I exist."

Drake pushed himself towards Landon, but he didn't get far. "Which won't be much longer—"

"—I'll do it."

Her family dropped their mouths to the floor, Anna in particular taking her sister by the arm. "Elsa, think about this for a second."

Elsa faced her sister with determination glowing in her sapphire eyes. "I am, and I know for a fact that each of you wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing for me, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

They fell silent, all except for Drake who had taken her by the hand. "Elsa, please, I'm not worth your soul."

She looked into his hazel eyes, but her resolve hadn't wavered. "I'll be the judge of that. You've already done so much for my kingdom, for my family," her eyes fell, "and for me. Now it's my turn to do something to you."

His grip on her hand tightened. "Elsa please—"

"—Drake, I'm asking you to please trust me," she cupped his face with her hand. "It's going to be okay." He was seconds from pleading again, but she had already turned to Landon. "Deal. How do we do this? Is there a contract? A handshake?"

He snickered as he got closer, Elsa having to crane her neck to meet his lifeless eyes. "Not quite. A deal with me must be sealed with a kiss. And this isn't just me trying to sink my teeth into those full, cherry lips. It's just the rules of the road."

She blushed as she bit her bottom lip, but her resolve was still unwavering. "Fine." He leaned in towards her lips, but she stopped him with her hand. "One last thing." She took Drake's hand again while her other held Anna's. "If he dies, the deal's off."

Landon moved his eyes above his head, thinking carefully about her request. Finally he shrugged. "Fair enough. He dies and our deal is void." With that out of the way, she came closer to him, ready to accept the terms of their deal. Landon placed his hand on the back of her head, gently guiding her until their lips met.

The second person she ever kissed, and it was for signing her soul away. Whatever that meant.

He "mph'd" into her mouth, when he felt frigid ice creeping up his lips and covering the lower half of his face. She pulled away with a satisfied smirk watching him move his hands along the ice covering his mouth.

"Cute." He muffled. "Gather as close together as you can." They did as they were told, all of them now connected by holding hands. "Six months darling. If I'm not free in six months, your soul is mine."

"That won't happen." Drake snarled.

Landon shrugged. "I hope not. Truly I do." He brought his fingers up, ready to snap them. "Oh and, uh, bend your knees."

_**Snap!**_


End file.
